Halloween Spooks!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: When witches go riding, and black cats are seen, the moon laughs and whispers,‘tis near Halloween."Author Unknown. Please Review! It encourages me to post up chapters. No reviews, no new chapters. Enter If You Dare! OOC might be going on with Paul....
1. How About It?

Me: Sorry I planned on starting this early but my computer shut down out of nowhere. But it is fine now. This story might not be done before Halloween though. OH AND THIS IS _**NOT**_ A SEQUEL TO CHRISTMAS TIME WITH LOVED ONES! IT WAS BUT I CHANGED MY MIND!

Ash: (confused) What is this…mind, you speak of?

Me: Nothing you would know about.

Misty: Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it! Ash's an idiot…just say the disclaimer!

Me: I don't own Pokemon….HEY WAIT ONE OF YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO SAY IT!

Misty: See…saying it bugs you, doesn't it? SEE HOW IT FEELS!

Ash: POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!

Me: Sorry….gosh….

Ash: Start the story!

Misty and I: ARE YOU EVEN NOTICING THAT WE'RE ARGUING?!?!

Ash: WHOA YOU GUYS ARE ARGUING?!

Misty: Just start the story…(We shake our heads) Gosh….

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: How about it?

Ash and co. were in a Pokemon Center. Resting after their long and tiring journey.

"Ahhhhh…." Dawn sighed easily as she laid herself out on the couch, getting comfortable. Ash checked in his Pokemon to Nurse Joy before resting on the couch across from Dawn. Brock had a light blush on his cheeks and hearts in his eyes as he ran up to nurse joy.

"EXCUSE ME NURSE JOY!!!" Brock shouted as he grabbed a hold of Nurse Joy's hands. Nurse Joy looked a little shocked but relaxed a little.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I am in need of directions!" Nurse Joy smiled politely.

"Oh! Where to?" Brock's heart shaped eyes got bigger.

"TO YOUR HEART!" Suddenly a red flash came out and a figured formed, Croagunk. Croagunk's hand and arm began to turn purple as he poisoned jabbed Brock in the stomach. Nurse Joy looked confused as the Pokemon then proceeded to drag Brock away. Dawn giggled as Ash smiled and sweat dropped. With the breeder gone, a certain Pokemon took advantage of it. Pikachu began to dig into Brock's backpack looking for some ketchup. Ash smiled at his little buddy before spotting a bright orange poster on the wall. It had a picture of three girls dressed as witches on it.

The first witch was winking in the poster and showing off mischievous smirk with a hint of playfulness. She had dark brown hair with golden highlights that reached her just below her shoulder, and was layered with playful bangs. Out of all her facial features, her bright green eyes stood out the most. She was wearing a witch hat with a green ribbon wrapped around it with a black long sleeved shirt that widened near the elbow. The girl was also wearing black shorts being held up by a green belt. She was wearing green and black stockings that stopped around her knees, and black boots. To finish it off, she was wearing a green jeweled choker with a emerald spider hanging slightly off it. She had some green sparked dust flying around her giving her a magical look.

The second girl was very pretty, and had that sweet girl look. You can tell by her smile. It was sweet, innocent, and even a little shy. She had short dark brown hair that was also in layers and bangs. She had light brown eyes with hints of hazel in them. The girl was wearing a short back dress that ended above her knee and had that cut look to it. Her long sleeves also had the cut look to it at the end. It had a slight V-neck look to it as well but not too low. From the waist up it had purple sparkles. She had purple and black stockings. She wore a pair of cute black shoes too. She had on a necklace that had a purple jeweled spider. Her hat was a lot like the first witch's hat except purple was wrapped around it. She had some purple sparkles flying around her as well with the same effect as the first witch's sparkles.

The third witch was amazing looking. She had a flirtatious smile and a cute wink. She had short calico hair. Her eyes were the most amazing feature. They were rainbow. Never before seen until now. But they looked amazing none the less. This witch was wearing a green blouse with a blue vest over it. She had on a knee length purple skirt, and red socks and orange shoes. To finish it off she had on a yellow hat. To anyone else it would've seem strange but her eyes seemed to bring together the whole look. Nobody can doubt that she was amazingly pretty. She had a rainbow of sparkles flying around her as she was in between the other witches.

Behind the two girls was a creepy and spooky looking mansion. It was huge and looked old but still strong. The whole poster seemed to have a mystic aurora around it. Ash began to read the bottom of the poster. (A/N: ASH READING?!? SOMEONE CALL THE PRESS!)

_Vicky, Mikki and Dina's Halloween Party!_

_Where__: 6174 Corpse Way_

_When__: The Party and Pokemon Tournament on October 31st__. Visitors are welcomed early._

_Why__: To spend Halloween with many trainers all over the world. There will be a party, games, dancing, and most of all a Pokemon Tournament. _

_Who__: All Pokemon trainers are allowed as long as they have their poke'dex or some sort of identification. _

_**Enter If You Dare**_

Ash smiled widely as he read it. He turned back around to face Dawn.

"I know EXACTLY what we are going to do next." Dawn looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Suddenly Brock was on the floor almost being dragged back into a room.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!" He yelled clawing at the floor. However he continued to get pulled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he got dragged back into the room. He then pulled out a poke ball and returned Croagunk. Brock began to breath heavily while everyone else sweat dropped and Nurse Joy giggled. Brock then dropped heavily into the seat next to Dawn.

"Anyway…." Ash said slowly before pointing the poster. "I think we should go to this!"

"What…will….be….there?" Brock asked in between deep breathes. _'Man that Pokemon can put up a fight….' _Dawn read the bottom quickly before squealing and smiling widely.

"A PARTY!" Dawn shouted.

"Games!" Ash continued.

"DANCING!" She did a small twirl as she said this.

"AND A POKEMON TOURNAMENT!" Ash pumped his fist in excitement. "So how about it guys?" Brock and Dawn nodded.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." He smiled widely. "I'm game."

"You know I am in!" Dawn smiled brightly.

"Alright then…it's settled," Ash began while Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. He had a confident look and a smile on his face. "We're going to this party!"

"Yeah!" "Pika-Pika CHU!"

_**In Cerulean City, Kanto**_

Misty hummed a catchy tune as she walked to the family room/living room. She sat down on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate and watching T.V. The young gym leader was just beginning to relax on the first day of her two weeks off until a yell rang though the area.

"MISTY!!!!!!! THERE IS, LIKE, MAIL HERE FOR YOU!" Daisy yelled walking into the room holding a green envelope.

"Is there, like, anything there for me?!" Violet yelled at her sister from her room. Lily walked into the room and yelled back Violet.

"Did she, like. YELL FOR YOU?!"

"I was just, like, asking! Don't, like, throw a fit!" Violet yelled back as she walked into the room.

"CAN YOU GUYS, LIKE, STOP YELLING!" Misty yelled back in a mocking voice. Misty sighed tiredly and took the letter from Daisy. The girls all huddled around Misty's head to read the invitation. A hologram of the girls in the witch costumes from the poster showed up. (A/N: The invitation is how it was for the Pokemon movie. The one with Mewtwo.)

"Hi Misty!" The three girls yelled with bright smiles and sparkling eyes. "And the rest of the Sensational Sisters!" They chimed being sure not to forget about the other girls. The Sensational Sisters smiled happily at the sight of the three girls but not as happily as Misty.

"We would like to invite you guys to our Halloween party!"

"If you guys don't come…I will kidnap you." The young girl dressed up as the green witch said with a playful smile and dancing eyes. Misty and the girls chuckled at the young girl's words.

"There will be a big party bash!" The other young girl yelled with a hopeful and persuasive smile.

"You know! Games, dancing, and a Pokemon Tournament!" The calico haired witch said obviously not able to contain her excitement. Misty's smile widened.

"We hope to see you there!" The three girls said in unison.

"Sincerely, Vicky!" Vicky yelled while winking at them. Vicky was the girl dressed up as the green witch.

"And Dina!" Dina winked as well. Dina was the girl dressed as the purple witch.

"Don't forget, Mikki!" Mikki, the rainbow colored witch chimed with a million dollar smile. The three girls waved and the hologram closed, showing the words on the invitation card stating where and when it is. And repeating what will be there. The four sisters read the invitation while smiling.

"So….how about it girls?" Misty asked her sisters. They all smiled back.

"LIKE, TOTALLY!" They all yelled.

_**In the Jhoto Region**_

"Great work, Skitty!" May smiled brightly at the said Pokemon after a long day of practicing. Skitty said it's name happily before May returned it for a long deserved rest.

"No matter how much practice you get," A shadow said before moving closer revealing his face. "I will still be better than you." The young man smirked at the girl's annoyed face.

"Drew!" May's face twisting in annoyance and shock at the young man before her. "I AM JUST AS GOOD AS YOU!" She yelled back.

"Right….sure you are." Drew smirked sarcastically while flipping his hair. May pouted and stomped her foot slightly.

"So…where's munchkin lad?" Drew asked looking around for said boy. May gave a small smile at the nickname Drew gave her brother.

"Max is home with mom and dad. He likes to spend EVERY holiday with them. I only go back for the family important holidays. You know….thanksgiving, Christmas, yada yada…." May trailed off.

"Speaking of holidays. Did you hear about that Halloween Party in Sinnoh? It is one of the coolest parties happening right now." May smiled brightly.

"No but now that you mention it, I might consider going. It could be a lot of fun." May said pretending to think about. She smiled widely again. "I AM DEFINIATELY GOING!"

Drew smirked. "Well…I was planning on going too. Want to go together?" May smiled before pretending to think about it again. Drew rolled his eyes playfully before offering his arm to her. "Come on…how about it?" May smiled and linked arms with him.

"Always."

_**Somewhere in Sinnoh**_

Kenny smiled to himself as he thought of a certain bluenette coordinator. It has been awhile since he last saw the happy go-lucky girl and her Piplup.

"It'd be nice to see her again…." Kenny sighed to his Empoleon. Empoleon gave a quick chirp in reply. They were walking on the road until they heard a strange sound.

_WHOOOOOOOOSH!_

It sounded like something was flying through the air at amazing speed but had a rough landing. Then they heard a slight moan and leaves ruffling as they rested on the forest floor. Kenny and Empoleon looked suspiciously at the bushes before tiptoeing slowly and cautiously towards them. Sudden they saw an old childhood friend of Kenny's, Dina. (A/N: Yes the girl dressed as a witch from the poster.)

"DINA!" Kenny smiled widely seeing his old friend. Dina smiled back sheepishly before picking the leaves out of her hair.

"Hey Kenny," She replied with a small smile while stilling picking the leaves out her hair. Kenny extended his hand towards her to help her off the floor.

"What happened to you?" Kenny looked at her slightly dirty clothes. Dina was wearing a light purple t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it. She had on a cute black and purple scarf wrapped around her neck and falling over her shoulders on both sides. She wore jeans, and black shoes. Dina grinned nervously before dusting herself off.

"I was flying on my new Staraptor…you know training it. And I thought I'd fly around on him, and I saw you and had him fly down. But it's landing wasn't so good." Kenny chuckled at her story while she continued to grin sheepishly and nervously.

"Where is it?" Kenny said looking around for the large bird.

"Well…It was heading towards these trees, and I guess he lost control or something and started flying all over the place. So when we were mid-air, I returned him but forgot I would be left mid-air." She smoothed out her clothes.

"Nice…" Kenny said sarcastically before chuckling. "So what's up?" Dina smiled brightly at him with eyes full of excitement.

"I saw you and decided to invite you to my Halloween party. Well…it's Vicky and Mikki's too." She laughed lightly at the end. Kenny joined her.

"Sure I'll go." Kenny said while nodding. Dina smiled even wider while handing him an invitation.

"Great! We can catch up on old times and everything." Kenny grinned back at her.

"Sounds like fun!" Dina nodded while putting something in her pocket and pulling a poke' ball out.

"Well…speaking of the Halloween Party…..I have to go back and help out with everything. You're welcomed to come early."

"I will be there in about a day or two. I want to train a little first and spend some time with my Pokemon." Dina nodded and enlarged her poke' ball. She released it causing fireworks to explode all over and a figure begin to form. (A/N: like it does when they have that seal over the poke' ball.)

"Alright Staraptor! Let's go back home!" She shouted in excitement while hopping on the large bird's back. It called out it's name before flying off into the sky. Kenny waved while watching her leave.

"Funny….." He mumbled to himself. "It doesn't seem to have any trouble flying." Empoleon nudged Kenny before pointing down the road.

"You want to go, don't you? To the party?" Empoleon didn't do or say anything. "How about it?" Empoleon finally nodded and chirped. Kenny smiled. "By walking we should be there in about a day. Including going to the Pokemon Center, eating, and taking our two hour naps." He said the last part while having a playful smirk on his face. Empoleon shook it's head playfully.

_**Pallet Town**_

"Gary! Phone call!" Professor Oak yelled as he asked the person on the phone to hold on for a moment. Gary ran down the stairs and walked up to the phone as Professor Oak walked out. On the phone was the girl who was dressed as a green witch. Now she is wearing a orange tank top, and black shorts with pumpkins all over them. Gary chuckled seeing the girl in the holiday spirit and looking adorable in the pajamas. It was obviously close to bedtime where she was.

"Hey Vicky!" Gary smiled happy to see the girl he met on his journey.

"Hey Gary!" The girl responded with a light blush on her cheeks. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out here for a Halloween Party that Dina, Mikki, and I are throwing. So....Do you want to come?" Vicky asked with big green puppy dog eyes. Gary couldn't refuse but he can tease.

" I don't know…." Gary said slowly while tapping his chin.

"You can bring a friend!" She shouted hopefully right when Tracey walked into the room to see Gary on the phone with her.

"Bring a friend where?" Tracey asked Gary and the girl on the phone.

"To a Halloween Party," They responded.

"Oh. My name's Vicky." The girl said politely. Tracey smiled at the girl.

"My name's Tracey. And Vicky…..cute name for a cute girl." He winked at her causing Vicky's blush to deepen and her smile to widen. Who can resist a compliment? Gary growled to himself before butting into Vicky and Tracey's conversation.

"I'LL GO!" He said quickly. Vicky smiled brightly.

"Yay!" She turned to Tracey. "Why don't you come too?!" Gary groaned and growled in jealously at the same time. Tracey smiled.

"I'd love to!"

_**BOOM!**_

"WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Gary asked hearing the noise coming from inside Vicky's house. He was looking at Vicky frantically with worry filling his green eyes. Vicky looked behind her in surprise and looking slightly nervous. All she saw was Mikki coming in the room with a giant gray puff cloud coming up from behind her.

"What was that?" Vicky asked in a weird and slow tone. Mikki grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. She was in her pajamas as well. It was a blue shirt with a rainbow on it that looked like someone bit it, and on the bottom it said 'YOU DON'T TASTE LIKE SKITTLE AT ALL!!'. She also wore a pair of red shorts and purple slippers.

"Um….I sort of decided to put a pudding cup in the microwave." She said quickly and finishing with a giant smile as if she was proud of herself about something. Gary and Tracey sweat dropped watching the scene unfold.

"Are you guys okay?" Gary said looking extremely worried about the girls. He especially kept his eyes glued to Vicky.

"Um…yeah! We're fine!" Vicky and Mikki said while looking at each other quickly with cute smiles. They looked like they were hiding something. Mikki grinned widely.

"Oh! I am Mikki by the way!" Mikki waved to both boys as they waved back.

"Gary."

"My name's Tracey."

"So you guys are coming right?" Vicky asked once more just to be sure.

"Yeah." Both boys replied.

"Great!" Both girls said with huge smiles.

"MIKKI!!!!!!!" Dina yelled in panic and surprise after seeing the kitchen. Mikki chuckled nervously.

"VICKY DID IT!" Vicky glared.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, DINA!" Vicky yelled back while Mikki was giggling next to her.

"I am not cleaning that! I just finished cleaning the living room!" Dina yelled while walking into the room.

"Okay, Mom." Mikki mumbled to Vicky. Vicky giggled while Dina glared slightly.

"What did you call me?!" Mikki and Vicky squealed before jumping up.

" See you guys soon!" They waved and took off. Gary and Tracey sweat dropped as Dina walked over to the phone.

"I apologize for their childish behavior. But they will talk to you some other time or see you at the party." Both boys nodded while Dina smiled politely. "Have a nice day." She then turned around with a annoyed and tired pout. "I am not cleaning that!" She yelled once again desperately before turning off the screen. Gary turned around and glared slightly at Tracey.

"What?" Tracey was confused.

"You couldn't let me flirt with Vicky for a little bit…COULD YOU?!" Tracey sweat dropped.

"Hey, I will help you with her….." Gary hummed in disbelief before Tracey put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "How about it?"

"Fine…." Gary mumbled before giving a small smirk. "Besides….What can possibly go wrong?"

_____________________________________________________________

Me: How will everyone react when they reunite after years?

Ash: What will happen to me and the gang?

Misty: Will Ash ever be smart? (Ash glares)

Ash: Will Misty ever be nice? (Misty glares as they go nose to nose at each other. I cut in and push them away)

Me: STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!

Everyone: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

Me: And the character Dina is based off Amulet Misty! ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONE!

Everyone: (claps)

Me: And the character Mikki is based off Elouise Victoria! ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLUASE EVERYONE!

Everyone: (claps)

Ash: (claps in a circular motion) NOW THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! (turns to everyone) You're all doing it wrong!

Me:….Anyway. The character Vicky is a mix between ME and MY COUSIN!

Everyone: (cricket)

Me: Forget you guys……(walks out the room)

Everyone:……(claps)

Me: Oh and here are the ages for those who care. I might add another person or two but we are still deciding it.

**Ages:**

Dawn and Kenny: 13 years old

Vicky, Mikki, May, and Drew:14 years old

Ash, Misty, and Gary: 15 years old

Dina, Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Brock: 16 years old


	2. Enter If You Dare!

Me: Hey, I want to update this story as much as possible. But I DOUBT it will be done before Halloween. 'Cause I want to make this kind of long or not…I don't know I am still deciding.

Misty: That sounds great….(rolls eyes)

Me: MISTY KASUMI WATERFLOWER I CAN SURELY PAIR ASH UP WITH MAY!

Drew: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?!?!

Me: FINE! DAWN!

Dawn and Kenny: NO WAY! (they turn to each other blushing)

Me: FINE I WILL PAIR HIM UP WITH GARY!

Gary: (runs out room) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: SOMEONE PLEASE JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER! I NEED TO THINK OF OTHER PEOPLE!

May: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Everyone but me: Start the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Enter If You Dare

After two days of relaxing, Ash and Co. were on the road again looking for the mansion. Dawn was skipping and humming happily with Ash, Pikachu, and Brock walking merrily behind her.

"This is gonna be SOOOOOOOOOO much fun!" She squealed and clasped her hands.

"Pika-CHU!" The little yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder chirped with ketchup around it's mouth. Brock stared at the Pokemon for a good few seconds before ripping his backpack off and digging through it. Once he found nothing he looked back up at the little mouse with a slight glare.

"YOU STOLE ALL THE KETCHUP!" The Pokemon licked it's face quickly before smiling cutely.

"CHU?! PIKACHU CHU-PIKA!" Pikachu continued to grin with the most cute and innocent smile with eyes to match. _(Translation: ME?! I would never!)_

"DON'T FEED ME YOUR LIES!" Brock then reached to grab the Pokemon while the Pokemon ran down the road with lightning speed. (No pun intended.) Brock quickly took after the Pokemon.

"Hey! Isn't it usually me running away from everyone?!" Ash quickly took after the duo with that said.

"Don't leave me behind!" Dawn also bolted down the road. Farther and farther away from the city and closer to a more deserted area. However, nobody paid attention to where they were really. No one saw the figures flying across the sky or notice the figures disappear.

**With Misty and The Sensational Sister**

Misty gazed out the window of the Sensational Sister's private jet while The Sensational Sisters talked about the latest gossip.

"Oh my, like, gosh! No, like, way!" Violet gasped with big blue eyes as she gazed at Daisy and Lily. The two sisters nodded in confirmation. "But, like, why?! What does she, like, have that I don't?!"

"Oh you, like, know boys…." Daisy rolled her eyes. Lily nodded and closed her eyes.

"They always, like, go for the prettiest girl in their sight." Lily finished Daisy's sentence. Violet suddenly had a pout. Daisy and Lily looked at her before cooing.

"Aw…Violet!" They both hugged her while Violet looked sad.

"I bet if you were in his sight, he would've, like, dropped her!" Daisy said while Lily nodded. Violet nodded slowly.

"We should so make you, like, look even better than you normally are!" Lily said before smirking. "If that is, like, even possible!" Violet wore a big grin. Misty turned to them curiously.

"Who are you guys even talking about?" Violet opened her mouth to say the name but was cut off by the intercom.

'_Good Evening Ladies! Actually I should say bad evening…..' _The girls looked at each other in complete worry before listening again. _'Um…For some reason as we reached over this zone, we suddenly lost ALL our gas. And so-' _All power blew out causing the girls to begin to scream. The airplane lost complete control. It started falling down at amazing speed. _'FORGET THIS!' _They heard the captain yell. Suddenly they heard the door for in the cockpit open. It was safe to assume that he jumped out. Misty was quickly pulled out her seat by her sisters as they made their way to find an exit and some parachutes. Daisy then tried to open the door but failed.

"IT WON'T, LIKE, BUDGE!" Lily, Violet, and Misty quickly grabbed a hold of the handle or the sides of the door and pushed with all their might. Suddenly the latch opened. The air began to rush in with a great amount of power. The power was so great it immediately pulled the girls out of the plane.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their screams were so loud all the Pokemon in the deserted area began to panic.

**Meanwhile May and Drew**

May smiled brightly and stretched as soon as she stepped off the boat. "Hmmm!" She moaned contently before smiling and looking around. "Sinnoh…..Well Drew, how far away are we away from the mansion?" Drew looked at the map.

"Actually….it should be right up with road." May nodded. "We should be there by dinner." May grinned before running down the road.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Drew sweat dropped before taking off after her. May suddenly stopped before staring ahead of her.

"Oh my gosh…" May's eyes suddenly sparkled. "LOOK! IT'S ASH, PIKACHU, BROCK, AND DAWN!" At the sound of their names the group turned around.

"May!" They all yelled before running towards her as she started to run towards them. They met in the middle. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're here for that Halloween Party!" Ash and Dawn smiled widely.

"US TOO!" Brock raised an eyebrow.

"We're?" Drew walked out from behind May.

"You bet." He flipped his hair out his eyes.

"Hey Drew. What's up?" Ash asked while smiling.

"Nothing….Just beating May in every contest." May stomped her foot.

"LIAR!" She turned to the group. "We met up and decided to go to the party together." Brock smirked.

"Oh…together….I see." May and Drew flushed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" May squealed while waving her hands back and forth quickly. Drew tried to smirk but it came out more as a nervous smile. May couldn't help but think it looked adorable. Dawn smiled at May.

"Hey May!" The two girls hugged. Dawn turned to Drew while sticking her hand out. "I'm Dawn!" Drew nodded while shaking her hand.

"Drew." The group began to walk on the road together while chatting about all the recent events until Dawn suddenly stopped.

"Hey….do you guys hear something?" The rest of the group was quiet for a second trying to hear something.

"It sounds like screaming…." Drew commented unsurely. Dawn nodded while Brock looked at everyone with a serious look.

"Actually…more than one scream." Everyone began to look around trying to hear where it was coming from. Pikachu's ears perked up as his head turned to look up.

"PIKACHU!" It yelled while pointing a little paw upwards.

**Back with Misty and the girls**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as loud as they can for the fear they might not make it. They all opened their parachutes. Daisy, Violet, and Lily gripped onto the strings tightly while moving around a lot. They obviously never worked one before. However, when Misty opened her. She looked up in horror as it had holes. She screamed even louder as she fell through the sky.

"MISTY!!!!!!!!" The Sensational Sisters all yelled as they watched their younger sister fall.

**Back with the gang**

They all looked around worriedly. Dawn and May even began to panic slightly. Ash looked at the figure and his eyes widened. He saw the red hair and knew that hair anywhere.

"MISTY!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled at the same time as the sisters. Brock, and May looked extremely worried for their friend. Dawn and Drew were also worried about this girl they didn't even know. Seeing it happen affects a person. Ash quickly grabbed a poke' ball while enlarging it. He then released it. "Snorlax! I choose you!" Suddenly a big Pokemon popped out while sleeping. Ash wore a determined and knowing smirk. "That's all I need you to do Snorlax!" Misty fell right onto the big Pokemon's belly. She bounced a few times before rolling off. Ash ran next to his Pokemon and caught her.

Misty buried her face in her savior's chest not caring who is. All she felt was gratefulness, gratitude, relief, and thankfulness. She didn't notice his face turn completely red nor saw his eyes fill with relief, slight worry, and a lot of love. Misty lifted her face up and her eyes widened.

"Ash?!" Misty looked behind him. "Pikachu!" The little Pokemon hopped onto her lap while licking her face in relief. "Brock! May!" Brock and May ran to her smiling at her. Glad that she is okay. Drew and Dawn ran to her as well. Misty turned to them. "And people I don't know!" Misty obviously looked dazed, and a little shaken up about what happened and is happening. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle. She was obviously shaken up but no one said anything but look at her. Only Misty can experience all this and not look completely terrified. Ash put her down slowly before hugging her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that ever again….." He mumbled into her ear while sounding a little scared. Misty blinked and nodded before hugging him back.

"Thank you…." She whispered into his neck. Ash nodded and buried his head in her shoulder. He took a shaky breathe in before lifting his head.

"Are you okay?" He looked her over. Misty gave him a small but cute smile.

"Yeah…Thanks to you." Ash smiled back before releasing her. Even if he wanted the embrace to last forever.

"Like, HELLO!!" Lily yelled while steering the parachute all over the place along with the other two sisters. Brock ran over and caught Violet. Violet blushed slightly but Brock thought it was her makeup.

"VIOLET! AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE FLOWER YOU'RE NAMED AFTER! HOW I LO-" Croagunk came out of its poke' ball while poison jabbing him in the stomach. Brock gently and slowly put Violet down before holding his stomach while hunching over. Croagunk then grabbed his leg and dragged him off somewhere. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brock yelled before being dragged off. No ones knows where nor cared that much since they were all gathered around Misty. Daisy and Lily landed on Snorlax before quickly hopping off and running to Misty.

"Misty!" They then ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "I AM, LIKE, SO SORRY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Daisy said while hugging her tightly. Lily and Violet nodded as they wrapped their arms around their younger sister.

"They care…they may not show it often but they do." Ash mumbled with a soft smile to Pikachu, May, Dawn, and Drew. Pikachu and May nodded with the same smile as Ash while Drew and Dawn watched the scene unfold.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!!!!!" Brock yelled desperately while trying to pull away from Croagunk. Everyone turned and laughed at Brock's misfortune. Misty walked over and grabbed Croagunk's poke' ball from the floor. She then pointed it towards the Pokemon.

"Return!" A red beam shot out and sucked the Pokemon back in. Ash walked over and put a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"I see you're completely better." Misty smiled cutely causing Ash to smile back.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

A car horn honked. Everyone turned to the car. It was a red sports car with none other than Gary Oak sitting there. He smirked at them then called out to Ash.

"Hey Loser! I smelled ya a mile away!" He shouted out in a playful way. Ash rolled his eyes and laughed along with everyone else.

"Some things never change huh?" He called back. Gary shook his head.

"Where are you guys headed?" Misty stepped forward.

"To the mansion for a Halloween Party!" The Sisters nodded while Ash turned to them.

"YOU TOO?!" Misty nodded and smiled.

"The owners are friends of ours." Gary nodded.

"Same." Ash turned to Gary after he said this with a playful smirk.

"So…want to be a pal and give us a ride?" Gary smirked.

"Sure but you last Ashy-Boy." Ash glared at the nickname while the girls giggled. The girls go in the car first. Then Drew and Brock. (A/N: Don't ask me how they all fit….Just picture some sitting on the back trunk and some in the seats…..I DON'T KNOW!) Right when Ash was about to hop it, Gary drove down the road right when Pikachu hopped in.

"GARYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He yelled and chased the car. Everyone laughed.

**After Ash finally gets in the car and about 15 minutes later**

They arrived at the mansion. Gary, Misty, and The Sensational Sisters seemed used to the mansion and walked right and ringed the door bell. As they did a scream rang through.

"What was that?" Dawn said fearfully as she and May embraced each other in fright. They also began shaking. Misty giggled while Gary chuckled.

"That is the doorbell." Gary said with a smile. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Paul! He was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie. He grunted upon seeing all the people. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock burst out laughing at the sight.

"THEY MADE YOU WORK FOR THEM!" They continued laughing. Mikki skipped over and rested an elbow on one of Paul's shoulders. Paul grunted again but didn't do anything. Nobody noticed the light pink blush on his cheeks.

"I wanna know what's so funny…." Mikki said looking between Paul and the laughing group. She was wearing a red shirt with an orange heart on it with a yellow short skirt. She also wore green knee high socks with a cute pair of blue tennis shoes, and a purple beret. Mikki also had some fruity clips in her hair. "MISTY! DAISY! VIOLET! LILY!" Mikki smiled while embracing them all in a hug. Everyone else except Gary recognized her as the rainbow witch from the poster. Dina skipped to the door and smiled. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when she was with Kenny. (A/N: See chapter one!)

"Hey girls!" She smiled brightly before hugging the sisters as well. Mikki turned around.

"VICKY! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Gary looked around with an angered expression.

"WHERE?!" Gary said growled ready to fight the guy. Mikki and Dina raised an eyebrow.

"You." They said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But with the way he was acting, it might as well be. Vicky hopped down the stairs. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a yellow star in the corner. She also wore a pair of jean shorts with yellow and white shoes.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled back with a red blush. Gary blushed even redder. She turned around and hugged the sisters. "It's nice to see you girls again!" She then turned and faced Gary. "Gar-Bear!" She squealed with a wide smile before hugging him tightly. Gary blushed an even deeper shade of red. (Wow…and I am here thinking it couldn't get any deeper.) Both at her actions and her nickname. Ash laughed even harder upon hearing the nickname. (Once again….Just when I think he couldn't laugh any harder.) Vicky pulled back and glared playfully. "Do you have a problem with that nickname?" Gary winced in annoyance that she pulled away cause of Ash. Ash wiped away a tear. Gary shook his head.

"You had it coming…" Gary mumbled. Misty nodded and closed her eyes.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya…." She added.

"Yeah…..It's so dumb." Ash laughed a little referring to the nickname and their butler. Vicky glared a little more before turning to Mikki with a knowing smile. Mikki nodded and smiled evilly.

"We don't like it when people call the stuff we do dumb…" They said in sync. They sounded perfectly alike and they even had the same mischief glow in their eyes. Vicky wanted revenge on Ash for laughing at the nickname while Mikki wanted it for Ash laughing at their butler. Gary smirked as well as Misty and The Sensational Sisters. They knew what was gonna happen. Mikki and Vicky both pulled out poke' balls. They both enlarged it in unison.

"LET'S GO, SASSY!" Mikki yelled with an evil smirk while sparkles flew around from the poke' ball.

"COME ON OUT, SINISTER!" Vicky yelled at the same time as Mikki. Sparkles flew out her poke' ball as well. Both figures began to form as a Skitty (Mikki's) and a Eevee (Vicky's). Ash laughed again.

"What are they gonna do?! Lick me to death! Cuddle me until I break!" Vicky and Mikki looked at each other before smirking.

"Sassy use Ice Beam!" The little Skitty froze Ash completely. Ash was frozen with a shocked expression. Vicky wore a sly smile as she stepped up.

"Not yet for that Mikki, save that for the finale." She winked and Mikki smirked getting at what she was saying. "Sinister use Shadow Ball!" The little Eevee let out the powerful ball and let it strike the ice. It broke apart and the ball smacked Ash until he flung a couple feet away but not that hard.

"Sassy use double team and then use to tail whip to smack those ice cubes!" Mikki smiled. Skitty did as what Mikki told it to and smack the ice cubes in Ash's direction as he got up. They didn't hit him but they sliced his clothing up to look like a bikini. Ash blushed and moved to take off his shirt and his pants before anyone noticed.

"Ah-Ah-Ah," Vicky said while wagging her finger. Mikki smirked as Vicky and her looked at each other quickly while nodding.

"Sinister/Sassy use Ice Beam!" They yelled together as the ice beam froze Ash. Ash looked like he was wearing a bikini and was frozen looking like he was modeling it. Everyone burst out laughing. He was wearing something that looked like a bikini, modeling and was frozen with a shocked expression.

"Hey! Was it safe to use Pokemon attacks on him?!" Dawn asked all of a sudden. Dina raised an eyebrow.

"Okay first of all, yes it is. Their attacks weren't that bad. They were light…" Everyone looked at the Pokemon in wonderment. "And second of all, it is a little too late to ask that….They already did it." Everyone but Dawn and Ash chuckled.

"Don't worry, he is fine. Just cold." Vicky said while Mikki nodded. Gary shrugged and wrapped an arm around Vicky.

"He had it coming…" They all chuckled and nodded. Vicky's Eevee began to nuzzle and pull on Gary's pant leg. Gary looked down and scooped up the little Pokemon and pet it's head gently. "This was my gift to Vicky when I left to start research." Gary said as everyone looked at him petting the Pokemon. Vicky scooped the little Eevee in her arms.

"I named him, Sinister," Vicky said while giggling. Mikki scooped up her Skitty.

"I have had Sassy here for a long time."

"Well," Dina said while opening the doors wider. "now that this chaos is somewhat over….How about we meet the rest of the guests?"

"Sure." Everyone chirped before walking inside along with the Pokemon.

"Guys?…." Ash's voice came muffled through all the ice.

**Inside the house**

"Do you ever have the feeling you're forgetting something?" May asked.

"No. I never forget anything," Drew said with a smirk while flipping his hair. May roll her eyes and continued walking.

"It is, like, probably nothing." Lily said with a shrug. Violet and Daisy nodded. May and Drew shrugged.

**Outside the house**

"Guys!" Ash yelled from within the ice. Suddenly a wild ponyta walked up the ice. "Hey buddy....Wanna help me out of here?" The ponyta then began to poke the ice with it's nose. It then licked the ice causing it tongue to freeze onto it. It then began to tug and pull but it didn't loosen. Ash sweatdropped and sighed from inside the ice.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Haha! Sorry but I had fun picturing this!

Misty: So evil…but so funny! (takes pictures)

Me: Don't worry I will let Ash out in chapter three. I have a special way to get him warm. If I am quick enough it will be up tonight (which I doubt) or tomorrow (most likely).

Dawn: Review!


	3. Bump In The Night!

Me: Like I said before. I am trying to update as fast as I can. But I have been getting swamped with work. Schools need to go away.

Misty: I HEAR THAT!

Me: YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL! YOU TRAVEL! (crosses arms) I would KILL for that.

Everyone: (runs away from me)

Me: (turns to Elouise Victoria) They were smart to run.

Elouise Victoria: True….Hey where's my butler?!

Paul: I am only the butler in the story.

El: Sure whatever you say….(mumbles to me) Emo.

Paul: I'M NOT EMO!

Me: We won't call you anything if you say the disclaimer.

Paul: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or the song 'Bump In The Night' by the All Stars or High School Musical (which is mention but I don't sing anything. Not offense but I hate high school musical).

Me: Thanks!

Me and El: GOTH!

Paul: I HATE YOU GUYS!

Me and El: Love you too!

Everyone else: (runs by) START THE STORY!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Bump In The Night

Everyone walked into the huge mansion. It was so big almost like a castle not even a mansion. They looked around in amazement.

"Dina, can you get the rest of our guests?" Mikki asked as Dina nodded and walked up stairs, that curved towards the top. Mikki then turned to Paul with a smirk. "And you…." Paul grunted. "Go get us some marshmallows and chocolate bars with gram crackers." Paul glared at her slightly before saying.

"Doesn't candy make you hyper?" Mikki glared back.

"Chocolate isn't candy!" She then got starry eyed. "It is good enough to be it's own category." Vicky giggled at this statement but nodded her head all the same. Vicky and Mikki lead the group into the main area. There were two black couches, a deep red rug with a fireplace. Vicky walked over to the fireplace along with Gary to start it. Mikki turned to everyone else.

"So what do you think of the place so far?" Everyone grinned and some continued to look around.

"It is amazing!" "Look at how big it is!" "WOW!" Were most of the comments. Vicky and Gary successfully started the fireplace and sat down on one of the couches. Sinister and Sassy walked over to their owner. Vicky looked down at Sinister.

"Oh!" Vicky turned to Mikki. "We should probably return them. They need their rest." Mikki as Vicky and her returned their little Pokemon.

Dina walked into the room with two boys behind her. Everyone turned to look.

One of the boys had blonde hair with violet-blue eyes (His hair is like Tamaki's for those of you that watch Ouran High School Host Club). He was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans, and blue and white shoes. Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu looked a little surprised upon seeing one out of the two boys.

"Kenny!" Dawn shouted as a light blush spread over her cheeks. Kenny smiled brightly.

"Hey Dee Dee!" Dawn flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't call me that!" Dina smiled.

"I think his nicknames are cute." Dawn looked at her curiously, _'Nicknames…who else has a nickname?'_

"Thanks Dina Wina!" Dawn glared slightly and couldn't help but feel her gut twist in jealousy.

"No prob!" Dina smiled back at Kenny. She then gestured the boy next to Kenny. "Oh and this is Lucas!" Lily blushed while looking at Lucas. "We have two other guests but I kind of lost them somewhere by the library." Dina said while everyone else sweat dropped. This place was so big people can get lost in it. Nobody was paying attention to Dawn's glare. Kenny looked then looked side to side.

"So," He said facing the group again. "Where's Ash?" Misty, Brock, and Pikachu gasped.

"Ash!"

May turned to Drew. "I TOLD YOU I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!" Drew sweat dropped.

Lily, Violet, and Daisy sweat dropped. "I guess it was something important…" Lily said. They then ran through the mansion as fast as they can.

**Meanwhile….**

"I can't believe they forgot me here…" Ash said while shivering from within the ice. The Ponyta continued to tug it's tongue. The Ponyta then began to get angry. "That's it!" Ash yelled encouraging the Pokemon to use it's fire attacks. The Ponyta put it hind legs father back and dug it slightly into the dirt getting ready.

Suddenly a flamethrower sprung out it's mouth. The Ponyta was finally free however Ash's head was the only thing free. Ash coughed out the smoke after getting blasted.

"Well….it was close…." He mumbled to himself before sighing. The Ponyta then walked towards the back of the mansion and back towards the stable it came out of. After a while, Ash's face began to turn blue from all the cold. The doors of the mansion burst open revealing everyone else. Ash glared slightly. "Gee….thanks for remembering." Paul snorted while making a small smile. No one saw it but Mikki. Mikki felt herself blush before she shook her head and ran down the steps. Vicky and Mikki walked closer to Ash than anyone else.

"We'll get you out!" They shouted before pulling out their poke' balls. Ash shut his eyes.

"I'm afraid!" He yelled while ducking his head. Vicky and Mikki smiled before calling out their Pokemon.

"Let's help him out, Sugar!" Mikki yelled while tossing her poke' ball. Vicky tossed her poke' ball as well.

"You too, Ember!" Two Vulpix came out. However Mikki's Vulpix was all black. The only weird thing about Vicky's Vulpix was that, the Pokemon's eyes were a golden color and it's eyes seemed to have this mystic aura in it. Vicky and Mikki turned to Dina.

"We can use your help too." They said while smiling. Dina smiled and nodded. She stepped up and tossed her poke' ball out.

"Come on out, Blast!" A Vulpix came out but this Vulpix was more of a light brown than the average deep reddish-brown color. Mikki's Vulpix was the most unusual though. Vicky's Vulpix and Dina's Vulpix weren't as unusual as Mikki's. Mikki's Vulpix was a full grown one and looked completely healthy yet it was completely black. Before anyone can say anything, the girls sprung into action.

"Now….Use Ember!" They all shouted at once. All the Vulpixs opened their mouths and released their attacks. It blasted though the ice and melted the rest out. Finally Ash was out however they continued to fire.

"I'M OUT! I'M OUT!" Ash said while hopping around trying to avoid the attacks. They halted their attacks while the three girls sweat dropped.

"Sorry…." Everyone chuckled slightly. The girls returned their Pokemon while everyone finished laughing. Misty then walked over and grabbed Ash's hand, not noticing his blush.

"Come on!" She said while everyone turned back to the house. "Let's fix you up!" They all went back into the house. Dawn was trailing behind glaring at Dina's back but didn't say anything.

**After Ash is fixed up….**

Misty and Ash were sleeping on the couch next to each. Misty's head was slightly nuzzled into his neck while his head was resting on top of her head. They were both wrapped up in a thick blanket. Ash would shiver every now and then but Misty would snuggle closer to him and hug him tighter in her sleep, every time he did.

May and Drew were eating the Smores they made from earlier. May giggled when Drew got some melted marshmallow on his cheek. She then reached over and kissed it off. Drew blushes a dark pink color while she continued to giggle.

Dina and Kenny were talking about their childhood while Dawn was next to them, gazing at Dina with an angered and jealous expression. Dawn could feel her blood boiling everytime Kenny smiled at something Dina said. Dina turned to Dawn with a polite smile.

"Do you want anything to drink, Dawn?" Dawn glared.

"No! Why don't you ask Kenny?!" Dina winced before looking at Kenny questioningly. Kenny shrugged and looked at Dawn in a concerned way. Dawn glared at both of them before turning away pretending to be in the conversation with May and Drew.

Brock was practically proposing to Violet, who would blush and not say anything. While Daisy giggled and nudged her every and then. Lily began to try and flirt with Lucas.

"So…Lucas," Lily said while twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Are you, like, a Pokemon trainer?" Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. But I recently got into research though so I might consider using it to help me out and to keep me busy when I am not training." Lily got starry eyed with a flirtatious smile.

"Wow…that is, like, a great idea!" Lucas smiled back.

"Thanks." Gary turned to Lucas.

"You started researching?" Lucas nodded and smiled even wider.

"Yeah but I still have A LOT to learn." Gary smiled.

"I know what you mean. It has been years already and I still have so much to learn." Vicky smiled seeing Gary's eyes lit up. She just sat contently next to him, listening to him talking until she fell asleep on his shoulder. Gary smiled and wrapped an arm around, pulling her closer. He then went back to talking to Lucas. Lily was starting to get interested in what Lucas was talking about.

After awhile and after Ash, Misty, and Vicky woke up, Vicky turned to face everyone.

"What do you guys think of Halloween?" Gary snorted.

"It is nothing but fake." Everyone began to 'boo' him. Gary shrugged before continuing. "It is fun but all of it is fake. Nothing comes after you or goes….. bump in the night per say."

"Oh…Why don't I share a little something with you then?" Gary shrugged at Vicky's question.

"Sure," He nodded. Vicky then smirked at Dina. Dina smirked back while pulled out a remote and walking into a room. Vicky and everyone else followed. The lights were off as they heard a door slam. Suddenly a button was pressed and a evil laugh rang through out the room. Everyone walked forward until they by accident hit a mini stage. A green light suddenly turned on pointing at someone, and Vicky was there with a black shirt and a black witch hat. The evil laugh then finished as background music played.

_There's a chill in the air (_Another two lights turned on. One was blue while one was purple. Mikki was under the blue while Dina was under the purple. They sang back up.) _You hear a creak on the stairs _(Vicky pulled Gary on stage while everyone smiled. Gary rolled his eyes as he stood there. Vicky pretended to knock on a door in front of him while winking.)_You've got a knock on your door Is there anybody out?_

_[Bridge] They're out to get you __To capture you And make you Spellbound Howling and prowling You're shivering, quivering Spellbound _(Mikki and Dina danced in unison while Vicky grabbed Gary's hand and bumped her hip against his playfully. She was just joking around really but it was entertaining.)

_[Chorus] You can not run, And you can not hide Yeah you gotta face it baby Things go bump in the night Where ever you run, And where ever you hide Yeah you gotta face it baby Things go bump, bump, bump in the night _(During this the girls began to chase or jump in front of Gary. Gary would jump every now and then but it wasn't good enough for Vicky. She wanted him scared.)

_Tell me who's spooking who _(Dina jumped in front of Gary causing him to jump back in surprise.) _It's very Scooby Doo You hear a shriek in the house _(Mikki was there as soon as Gary turned away from Dina. When Gary turned around, Mikki got in his face and screamed causing him to let out a yelp. Everyone began to dance and laugh along.) _You know its freaking me out _(Vicky placed an elbow on his shoulder and pointed to herself while shaking her head pretending to look scared.)

_[Bridge] They're out to get you To capture you And make you Spellbound Howling and prowling You're shivering, quivering Spellbound _(The three girls said each word while moving their shoulders along to the beat. They were also moving their legs to it look like they were breaking down to the floor with each word. Gary began to back away starting to get scared by the devious looks on the girls faces and their spooky movements.)

_[Chorus] You can not run, _(By this point, everyone else but Gary began to sing along.) _And you can not hide _(Gary tried to run off the stage but was cut off by Dina and Mikki as Vicky pointed in his direction before continuing to sing.) _Yeah you gotta face it baby Things go bump in the night __Where ever you run, _(Gary tried to run in the other direction but Vicky jumped in front of him and stared him down with a mischief smirk.) _And where ever you hide Yeah you gotta face it baby Things go bump, bump, bump in the night _(Everyone was dancing spookily while stomping their feet to every 'bump'.)

_You can not run, _(Vicky sang while grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. Vicky's eyes were practically glowing from all the lights and excitement. Gary couldn't look away.) _And you can not hide Yeah you gotta face it baby Things go bump, bump, bump in the night _(Vicky jumped back on every 'bump' while Gary kept his eyes glued to her.) 

_You know where ever you run, And where ever you hide Yeah you gotta face it baby _(Vicky pulled Gary close to her again as if she was going to kiss him. Gary leaned in hoping she was. At last minute she pulled away.) _Things go bump, bump, bump in the night. _(At the end, there were three loud bumping noises. Vicky stepped back on every bump and closed a prop door that was on the stage.)

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Vicky, Dina, and Mikki all started laughing. Gary kept his eyes glued to Vicky before smiling a little goofily.

"I guess things do go bump in the night." Gary finished with a chuckle. Everyone continued laughing and smiling about everything that just happened. Even Dawn forgot about her jealously for the moment. "I can't believe you can sing." Vicky shrugged while Dina wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I taught her everything she knows!" Mikki wrapped an arm around Vicky's shoulders as well.

"Well…I taught her the dancing!" Everyone laughed lightly before smiling widely. Gary shook his head.

"But did you have to go High School Musical on me just prove it?" Everyone began laughing again. It was just too much fun.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Don't worry….More action happens in the next chapter. Oh and by the way. The music part might have not been good considering this is my first time trying to do it but I don't really know.

Misty: Gary was scared! HAHA!

Ash: What a loser!

Gary: You're one to talk, Ketchup.

Ash: KETCHUM!

Gary: Whatever…..Loser.

Everyone but Ash: REVIEW!

Me: Oh and here are some more ages.

Paul: 15 years old.

Lucas: 16 years old.


	4. The Vanishing Act!

Me: Well I am still trying here so bare with me please.

Misty: It is kind of hard to.

Me: How?

Misty: Cause it's you!

Ash: No….You said it was cause of me!

Misty: BOTH OF YOU THEN!

Me: I am not in the mood for arguing. ASH SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon, Play Station 2, Play Station 3, The Xbox 360, the Wii, OR ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTER VICKY! Elouise Victoria owns Mikki while Amulet Misty owns Dina.

Me: I don't know about the character Lucas though. He was my character but apparently there is a character in Pokemon Games named Lucas….So if you're imaging it as my Lucas. HE IS MINE! If you are imaging it is the Lucas from the series….I don't own him.

Misty: Start this already! We don't have time for this today!

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: The Vanishing Act!

After Vicky's little performance, Dina lead the group to her favorite part of the house. Everyone else looked around in amazement. It seemed like a giant maze with endless hallways. The room were completely different too. Some were modern, some were classical, some were dark, and some were light. Dina stopped in front of a door. She snapped her fingers before she opened the door. Gary saw her do so but didn't say anything. Dina then opened the door widely so everyone can see what was in it.

The room looked like it was from the 70's with all the colors but the furniture and games were modern. The room only was huge. The walls were a purple color while the furniture was rainbow. The two couches were yellow, the bean bag chairs were green, the coffee table and side draws were blue. There was also a orange egg seat hanging off the ceiling. Around the room were multicolored lights. There was also a pool table, a ping pong table, foosball table, an air hockey table, and video game systems. There was the Play Station 2, Play Station 3, Xbox360, and the Wii. Everyone's eyes lit up at the sight of the room. They immediately spread out to play the games. Dawn however had her head down as she dragged her feet over to the couch. Dina walked over slowly causing Dawn to glare at her.

"Hey Dawn, wanna play ping pong?" Dina asked while bouncing the ball on the paddle. Dawn glared at her for two seconds before smirking. She stood up and caught the ball while it was mid-air. Dina looked at her in surprise.

"Sure…." Dawn said while grabbing a paddle, that smirk still on her face. "Lets play." She walked over to the table while everyone trailed after her.

Everyone sat down to watch the game. Vicky and Mikki shared the orange seat hanging off the ceiling. Misty and Ash sat on the bean bag chairs, The Sensational Sisters along with Brock and Lucas sat on the couches. Drew sat down on the last beanbag chair while May plopped down on his lap. Drew's face flushed but he didn't move. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kenny was already sitting on a bean bag chair. Mikki stood up to be referee. Gary plopped down on the seat next to Vicky.

Mikki went to one of the blue drawers and pulled out two mini flags. One red and one green. She lifted them up.

"Ping Pong match! Dina vs. Dawn. Let the game begin!" She said while waving the flags down.

Dina bounced the ball on the table and served it to Dawn, gently. Dawn put one foot back and swung at the ball. It smacked down on the table and almost hit Dina in the face. She quickly ducked before it could hit her while looking at Dawn wide eyed. Dawn's smirk widened while everyone else looked shocked at Dawn's action. Mikki shook off her shock slightly before lifting up the red flag.

"Two points, Dawn!" Dina blinked before giving Dawn the ball. (A/N: I apologize if that is wrong but the rules I read said this is what happens in a non professional game.) Dawn bounced the ball before serving it. Dawn smacked it causing it to bounce on Dina's side of the table. It was aiming at her face again. From the side lines, Vicky's eyes widened as she mumbled words to herself quietly. Gary didn't even hear her. Dina's eyes changed color. There was a lot more green than brown in her normally hazel eyes. Dina looked a little more confident as her eyes had more of a sporty green in them. She swiftly moved to the side and smacked it back. Dawn, not expecting her to hit it back, missed it. Dina smiled while everyone was silent. Mikki raised the green flag.

"Two points, Dina!" Dawn's glared returned as she handed the ball to Dina. Dina turned to Vicky with a slight smile and a little shake of her head. Vicky sighed and snapped her fingers. To everyone else it looked like a playful snap. Nothing more. Dina's eyes were their normal hazel color again. Dina turned back to the game and served. Dawn smacked it back while Dina hit it back after it bounced off the table. Dawn stuck it back. Dina reached for it but missed by a few centimeter. Mikki raised the red flag.

"Another two points for Dawn! Dawn: 4, Dina: 2!" May smiled.

"Clearly, it is still anyone's game!" Dawn served and Dina hit it back. Dawn got ready and swung at it. It flew down on the table and went to the side of Dina. Dina smacked it back. It bounced on the table and went to Dawn's side. Dawn reached for it but missed it by a few centimeters.

"Another two points for Dina!"

"It is, like, a tie!" Violet said. Brock smiled.

"But the game isn't over yet!"

**A Couple of Plays and Rounds Later**

Dina and Dawn were panting as a single drop of sweat glided down the side of each other's face. Dawn bounced the ball on the table and smacked with all her might at Dina's table. It bounced and went towards Dina. Dina swung back and hit it. Dawn saw it coming and reached for it. She smacked it back. Everyone watched the ball for a few seconds but the ball went too far up and hit the ceiling. It then fell onto Dina's side. Dawn hoped that was legal.

"Doesn't count! Two points go to Dina! Dina wins! Game OVER!" Mikki said while raising the green flag up high. Everyone smiled in relief at the fact the game was finally over. That was the longest and most intense ping pong match, they have ever seen. Dina reached a hand over to shake Dawn's hand but Dawn gave it a little smack and walked back to the couch. Dina winced as everyone else looked at Dawn and Dina in concern. May decided to ask a question, hoping it would release the tension.

"Hey, where's Paul?" Mikki smirked.

"Getting us some snacks." Paul then walked into the room. The tray was loaded with snacks and junk food. Paul's legs were bent under the weight of everything. Everyone but Dawn walked over and took some snacks. Nothing was left for Paul but a single cookie. Paul sighed before putting it half way into his mouth. But before he could bite it full, Mikki reached over and bit the half that was hanging out his mouth. She swallowed it.

"NOMS!" Was all she said before giggling along with Vicky. Paul blushed before ate his half and sat down on the couch. Mikki had a light pink blush on her cheeks. Nobody but Vicky saw it. Vicky pointed to her giggling while Mikki glared back at her. Vicky shrugged before walking over to the pool table. Gary and Paul stepped up to the table. Gary nudged Paul before turning to Vicky and Mikki.

"Wanna play?…Two against two." Vicky smirked.

"I am not that good though…" Gary smiled.

"How about I show you?" Vicky and Mikki looked at each other while sharing a knowing smile.

"I will try by myself." Gary shrugged.

"Suit yourself…" Paul set up the balls while giving Vicky the cue ball.

"I'll break…" Gary and Paul stood next to each smirking. As they watched her aim. Mikki grinned cheekily at the boys. Suddenly Vicky swung and broke apart the balls amazingly. Three stripe balls fell in. Gary and Paul's mouths dropped open. Vicky winked before walking over to close Gary's mouth.

"I'm not that good…." Mikki stepped up.

"She's great!" Dina called from across the room.

"She is well known around here as VICKY THE POOL TABLE SHARPEDO!" Drew started laughing and May started laughing at the name along with Misty and the sisters. Brock and Drew then went back to playing some video. Ash was eating chips watching the pool game go on. Misty and the sisters were playing foosball. Lucas and Lily were playing ping pong but it wasn't intense as Dawn and Dina's game. More for fun. Vicky went back to paying attention to the game. She aimed and got another ball in. She missed the next shot though and scratched. Gary smirked at her while leaning on the pool stick.

"Girl, you must be itchy….cause ya keep on scratchin'!" Vicky rolled her eyes with a small smile. She then moved her foot under the pool stick and kicked it causing Gary to fall forward. Paul gave a small smile while Mikki started laughing. Gary glared slightly before dusting himself off and aiming at a solid ball. He hit it and got the ball in. He then smirked in Vicky's and Mikki's direction. Mikki rolled her eyes.

"One ball….We got four already." Gary aimed again but missed it. Mikki stuck her tongue out at him before aiming. She got another ball in but missed the second time. Vicky and Mikki had 9 balls left. Gary and Paul had 13. Paul stepped up and got another 4 balls in. They were tied. Vicky turned to Mikki.

"When did Paul get so good?" Mikki shrugged.

"If they beat us, I say we beat them with the pool table sticks." Vicky laughed and nodded. She stepped up and got 4 balls in herself. Only 5 balls left for them.

Gary went up and got 3 balls in. Only 6 left.

Mikki went up and got 3 balls in as well. Only two left for Vicky and Mikki.

Paul shook his head and aimed. He got 2 balls in.

Vicky got the last two balls in as her and Mikki were now aiming for the 8 ball.

Gary stepped up and got another 3 balls in. Gary and Paul only had one ball left now. Mikki stepped up.

"Go Mikki!" Vicky gave a small cheer. Mikki smiled.

"Black ball….corner pocket." Mikki aimed and swung. Everyone watched. The ball was moving slowly before it went into the said pocket. Mikki and Vicky jumped up and did a little cheer. Gary and Paul shook their head with slight smiles.

Everyone then began to sit down, and just talk and relax. Ash and Gary were telling everyone about their latest journeys. Everyone would smile or gasp at every scene they said.

Vicky and Mikki seemed oblivious to the conversation and appeared to be staring off into space. Vicky's eyes seemed a darker shade of green than usual while the colors in Mikki's eyes seemed to turn duller. Vicky continued to look like this until Gary nudged her arm. Mikki was sitting in the chair across from Vicky and continued on what she was doing.

"Hey are you okay?" Vicky blinked and shook her head quickly. Her eyes returned to their normal color. She then rubbed her eyes as Gary looked her in concern. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked up at him while smiling faintly. She then continued to let him hold her while she seemed to be thinking about something now. Gary hummed slightly before trying to return back to his story while still keeping an eye on her.

Ash was sitting on the couch with Misty, who was sleeping. Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder as he continued to talk about Pokemon and journeys. Dawn stayed silent as she gazed at Dina and Kenny as Gary and Ash talked. Her eyes were dark with anger. Lily was sitting next to Lucas playing with her hair trying to get his attention. Brock was flirting with Violet, who was blushing while Daisy was giggling and nudging her. May was talking to Drew about a contest.

Paul raised an eyebrow as he spotted Mikki. "Hey….Mikki." Paul shook her. Unlike Vicky, she continued to stay the way she was. "Mikki!" Paul hissed in her ear while shaking her a little harder. If anyone saw, they would've noticed the slight worry in his eyes. Mikki blinked a few times before looking at Paul.

"What?" Paul glared slightly at her.

"What do you mean what? You were dazed or something!" Paul said no longer whispering. Everyone but Ash and Misty directed their attention to the duo. Mikki shook her head.

"It was nothing…" Mikki caught Vicky and Dina's eyes quickly before anyone can notice. Dina stood up along with Vicky.

"Well, we are gonna start cooking dinner." Vicky turned to Mikki.

"Care to come with us, Mikki." Mikki stood up and followed the girls into the kitchen. Everyone returned to what they were doing. Dawn looked down causing some hair to cover her eyes.

"I'm gonna go rest for awhile….." She said quietly while standing up. "Vicky!" Vicky walked into the room quickly looking like she was in a slight rush.

"Yes." Dawn walked closer to her.

"Can you show me, my room?" Vicky seemed to barely be listening but nodded and began to walk up the stairs with Dawn following. Gary watched them then stood up.

"I'll be back." Lucas nodded while turning back to Lily, who blushed and smiled. Gary walked up the stairs with them. Vicky stared at the floor in thought while walking up them. They walked up into a big hallway. They then walked past many doors, some saying "Do Not Enter."

Everyone was silent. Gary was staring at Vicky while she continued to stare at the floor. Dawn had her head down with a sad face but used her hair to cover it. Vicky then stopped at a door.

It was brown with some metal parts and looked like it came out an old movie. Vicky snapped her fingers quietly but it went unnoticed by Dawn. Gary heard the slight snap and raised an eyebrow. He recalled Dina doing the same thing earlier. _'Maybe it is a habit,' _Gary thought while shrugging it off. Vicky opened the door as soon as she snapped. The room was pink with pink, blue, and purple decorations. Vicky turned to Dawn with a forced smile.

"This is your room, Dawn." Dawn's eyes lit up a little at the site of the room as she walked in. She turned to Vicky and smiled slightly.

"Thank you…" Vicky nodded and turned to walk away while Dawn closed the door. Gary stepped in front of Vicky quickly causing her to bump into his chest and look up in surprise. Gary grabbed her wrist and dragged her slightly down one of the hallways. Vicky allowed herself to be dragged. Gary let go of her wrist but stood close to her and whispered.

"What's wrong?" Vicky ducked her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"I just don't feel good…." Gary leaned in.

"But Mikki was acting weird too." Vicky ducked her head a little further away.

"I guess she is sick and got me sick too…or the other way around…I don't know.…." Gary sighed through his nose and leaned closer so his forehead rested on hers. Her face flushed slightly. Gary gave a small smile.

"Maybe you are sick. You look a little flushed." Gary leaned closer with this said causing Vicky to blush even more. He leaned closer to her while Vicky had an unsure look but allowed him to continue. Their eyes closed once they felt each other's breathe on their lips.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

A scream rang though the large hallways. Vicky's eyes flew opened and widened along with Gary's.

"That sounded like Dawn!" She ripped away from Gary and ran back to Dawn's room with Gary on her heels. Everyone from downstairs ran up and followed where the scream came from. Two figures from down the hall were running towards the scene as well. Everyone at once burst through the door.

"DAWN!"

No one was in the room. Not even Dawn. The bed sheet was messed up while a window was opened. They all walked into the room and looked around.

"Where is she?!?!" Kenny yelled in panic and anger. No one said anything. However one of the two figures stepped up.

"We don't know…" He said softly. Everyone turned to him.

"Tracey?!" Everyone said but Daisy said it with a light blush but it quickly vanished when she remembered their situation. Gary wasn't surprised he was there since he knew Tracey came early. Dina, Vicky, and Mikki were already used to him since he has been there for a day or two already. Everyone else wasn't expecting it.

But what was really unexpected was the other figure.

"Ritchie!" Misty, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu shouted.

"You're here too?!" Ash said with wide eyes. May and Kenny stepped up.

"It isn't important on who's here!" May stomped her foot with this said. Kenny nodded.

"But rather who isn't!" Kenny said referring to Dawn. Drew noticed a note on the bed and walked over to pick it up.

"Hey look at what I found!" Misty walked over and took the note. Everyone huddled together by her to read it along with her as she read it out loud.

'_One down…..Just a few more to go…..Girl, Boy…Girl, Boy' _Was written on the note.

May and Misty had tears in their eyes. Drew and Ash reached over and took them into their arms while the cried. Daisy walked over to Tracey and hugged him as if he would safe her from the world around her. Tracey hugged back without hesitation. Vicky, Mikki and Dina all looked at each other before looking away with sad eyes. Gary walked over and hugged Vicky as tightly as she would allow him. Vicky rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into him. Ritchie held Dina's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Dina smiled sadly as tears weld up in her eyes before taking him into an embrace and snuggling into him while sighing. Lily and Lucas held one another's hand along with Brock and Violet. Mikki looked down and held back the tears in her eyes. She was afraid for herself, she was afraid for Dawn, and she was afraid for everyone else around her. Paul walked up to her and looked down at her. Mikki looked up at him before looking down again. She then wrapped her arms tightly around Paul's waist but what was unexpected was Paul didn't push her away. Instead he wrapped one arm around her shoulder while the other one rested on his side.

"Aw…Isn't that sweet." A sarcastic and evil voice rang through the room. Everyone pulled away from each other but kept their guard up. Kenny stepped up.

"What did you do with Dawn?!" He yelled with darkened eyes. The voice gave another sinister laugh.

"I can tell what I didn't do." You can almost picture the evil smile. "And that was leave her alone. But don't worry, she's safe…..For now." Kenny growled.

"Give her back!" A dark figure came out from within the shadows. Everyone took many steps back from him. He had jet black hair that was covering his eyes. He wore a black shirt with baggy black jeans. He also wore black shoes. He lifted his face. His eyes were a ruby red and were glowing as his face cracked with a evil smile. Kenny glared at him.

"I can't do that my dear boy…." He rubbed his chin. "I need her…." He looked at everyone behind Kenny. "As well as all of you….."

"What do you plan on doing?!" Ritchie shouted while holding onto Dina's wrist. The dark figure cracked a smirk.

"Why don't you ask someone who already knows?" The dark figure said while eyeing the group down. He was especially looking at Mikki, Vicky, and Dina. He walked closer to them. He stopped by Vicky since she was closer. "Ah…the owners of this wonderful household." He lifted up Vicky's chin and leaned down slightly. Vicky closed her eyes tightly as she tensed. Gary glared at the guy but didn't want to fight him. The guy was too close to everyone to risk that. Vicky twisted her head away. The figure smirked at her.

"Don't worry….Once I captured everyone….I will make sure you go first." Vicky's eyes snapped opened as Gary glared harder with his fists tightened. Mikki and Dina also glared at the guy. Their eyes were bright with anger. Drew stepped up.

"We said it once…We'll say it again. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The man gave a deep chuckle as he turned away from the girls. Vicky let out the breathe she was holding. Gary walked quickly to her and held her in his arms. Vicky looked up at him before turning to the man.

"I am…looking for power. Some of you seem to generate a lot of power." May looked at him.

"Why do you plan on capturing all of us then?" The man smiled.

"Just because not all of you have that power….I can still steal the amount you have. So remember young ones…." The man said as he began to walk back into the shadows. "Not everything is as it appears to be….." He disappeared back into the shadows but Kenny bolted after him.

"Bring back Dawn!" Kenny ran into the shadows, trying to chase him. But he disappeared into the shadows as well. Everyone's eyes widened.

"KENNY!" But it was too late. Kenny and Dawn are gone.

___________________________________________________________

Me: Now…the fun is gonna begin.

Misty: Who was that guy?

Ash: Who has the power?

May: What does he plan on doing with all that power?

Me: Why are you still here? REVIEW!

Drew: Oh and Ritchie is 16.


	5. Evil Lurks Within Shadows!

Me: What will happen next?

Ash: Nobody knows! (says spookily.)

Me: Ash….I am the author….

Ash: Yeah and….

Me: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Ash: WHOA! YOU'RE PSYCHIC?!

Me: Yes Ash….I am.

Ash: PROVE IT! READ MY MIND!

Me: You're thinking….about nothing!

Ash: YOU. ARE. PSYCHIC! I WASN'T THINKNG ABOUT ANYTHING!

Misty: Please Ash….You do not have to be psychic to know that.

Ash: What am I thinking now?

Me: That I don't own Pokemon.

Ash: No I wasn't.

Me: Now you are.

Ash: OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT! POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE HALLOWEENTOWN MOVIES!

Me: Sorry I use a couple of quotes from there in here.

Misty: Start the story already….I can't take much more of this.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Evil Lurks Within Shadows

May paced back and forth. While Drew looked at her in concern as everyone else began thinking.

"What are we going to do?" May asked with a shaky voice. Drew went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Can't we call the cop?" Dina shook her head.

"What cop do you know would believe a bunch of teenagers, in the middle of nowhere, talking about someone with magical powers?" Dina said.

"While it is close to Halloween." Ritchie added as Dina nodded.

"Plus this guy has powers. The cops might not even seem like warm up to him." Lucas added. Lily sighed to herself and nodded her head. Misty turned to everyone.

"What is this guy anyway? If he is a some magical creature…..then what is he?" Mikki walked over to the desk, and snapped her fingers. Nobody heard her. She then opened a draw and pulled out a yellow laptop. Mikki typed in a word or two as a bunch of websites began to popped up. She clicked on one.

"I would like to say he is a warlock." Lily leaned over to read the article.

"But in order to be, like, a warlock working with shadows…..he has to, like, have a large amount of power." Vicky nodded as she skimmed the article pretending she didn't know about warlocks.

"So he must already be pretty powerful." Drew stated while putting a hand to his chin. Violet looked at everyone.

"Then what is the need for more power?" Vicky shrugged.

"Power is like money….No matter how much you have…..You still want more." Mikki stated as Dina nodded in agreement.

"At least that's how evil people work…." Vicky mumbled while looking a little angry. Gary wrapped his arms around her shoulders and snuggled into her neck.

"Relax…..we'll figure it out." Vicky sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, still trying to think about the whole situation. Ash was sitting quietly away from everyone before he spoke up.

"Who has the power?" He finally asked. "That guy said he is after the person or a group of people with a certain power. Who has the power?" Vicky's eyes snapped opened as she looked around the room. Tracey spoke up.

"Maybe it is Ash. I mean he is The Chosen One." Tracey said recalling the event that happened a few years ago. Brock nodded.

"He is probably right."

"But what power do I have?" Ash asked as everyone began to think. Vicky, Mikki and Dina looked down. Misty looked worriedly as the boys said this.

"What are we going to do?" Misty repeated May's question. Everyone was quiet again. Obviously not knowing what to do. Daisy sighed not coming up with anything. She then began to rub her face and noticed the dust and tears from when she was crying.

"We are, like, going to wash off…" Daisy said referring to the crying from earlier that dried up on her cheeks. The Sensational Sister then went to the bathroom to wash their faces. However they didn't notice the shadow on the sink. Daisy reached over to turn on the sink only to have a shadow reach up and grab her. It then began to pull her in but Violet and Lily grabbed each one of her legs.

"DAISY!" Violet and Lily shouted causing everyone to run into the bathroom. Lily and Violet tried to pull her out as she was getting pulled into the shadows. Lucas and Brock reached out and grabbed Lily and Violet only to get sucked in along with the three girls. Ash stepped up.

"WAIT! Don't take them! Am I the one with the powers?" The dark figure walked out the shadow behind them and smirked.

"Shockingly….no you're not…" Everyone looked shocked. Everything weird that happens usually involves Ash. "But that doesn't mean I can't take you….or you!" He smirked evilly, and reached for Ash and Gary since they were closer. Vicky's eyes widened and she stepped up.

"NO!" Her hand glowed green, and it shot out and hit the man like lightning. The man flew back and hit the wall. Ash and Gary dropped into the floor while everyone looked at Vicky in amazement. Vicky gasped realizing what she just did. The man stood up slowly with a evil smile.

"I knew you would reveal yourself at some point." He finished this then shot a shadow in the shape of a hand to grab her. The hand clasped around Vicky tightly as she yelled out in surprise and pain. Vicky's eyes were shut tightly as everyone was frozen in fear and shock.

Vicky's eyes snapped open after a few moments, her eyes glowed a bright green with anger. From the middle of the shadow hand, everyone was able to see where her hands where as they began to glow. Suddenly she broke free as the green beams shot out. She then began to fly high up in the room and look down at the man. She shot out beams again and shot him back into the shadows before he can recover from the first beam. She flew down next to Mikki and Dina.

"Where is he?….." Dina whispered. Mikki and Vicky looked around, waiting. Everyone was in the corner looking around. Nobody saw the shadow behind Vicky.

"Surprise." He then covered her mouth preventing her scream from being heard and fell backwards. It appeared to look like he melted into the shadows along with her. Mikki and Dina shot out blue and purple beams but it was too late. Vicky was somewhere in the Shadow World.

"Vicky!" Everyone shouted.

**Somewhere in the Shadow World**

Vicky fell to the floor from what appeared to be the sky. She landed on the stone floor with a painful grunt.

"Ow…" She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around her. "I'm….in the Shadow World." She said as she looked all around her. The floors were made out of stone and rocks. The grounds weren't full instead they looked like a bunch of paths or bridges. Vicky crawled to the side of the stoned path and looked down. There was nothing but darkness all the way to the bottom. She couldn't even see the floor. Vicky looked up as the skies were a deep red, black, and gray. She stood up shakily. Vicky looked behind her trying to see if she can find anyone. She saw Dawn.

"Dawn!" Vicky yelled in relief. She ran to the girl and hugged her. But Dawn wasn't responding but instead stood hunched over . Her skin was pale, her clothes no longer held color, even her hair was dull and draped over her face. "Dawn…." Vicky said worriedly and slowly. Dawn lifted up her face. Vicky gasped as she looked at her. Her eyes were grey with swirls of deep red. Her face was pale and thin. Vicky felt tears weld up in her eyes at the site of the usually happy girl. "Dawn….What's happened to you?"

"This happens to everyone who enters the Shadow World…..It just doesn't work as much on you because of your powers…." Dawn said in completely monotone. Vicky looked down at herself realizing Dawn was right. Her clothes were the only thing that lost it's color. She pulled out a mirror. Her eyes were still the same, and her face was still full unlike Dawn's lifeless and boney body. She wasn't speaking monotone either.

"Where's Kenny? And Brock….and Lucas….and the girls?!" Dawn pointed a boney finger to the right. Vicky looked in that direction and gasped. Kenny and the girls were in the same state as Dawn. They were walked around with a slumped back and head slightly down. Dawn then began to walk with Kenny and the rest of them. Even though Vicky wasn't as affected because of her powers, she couldn't help but feel her spirit decreasing by the mere sight of everyone else.

**Back with the Gang**

"Where'd she go?…." May said as tears began to form in her eyes at everything that was happening. Drew pulled May to his chest and held her tightly for fear of what would happen next. Misty held onto Ash's shoulders tightly. Dina, Mikki, Ash, Ritchie, and Paul were tense as the looked around the room. They were waiting for the man to show up again. The man walked out the shadows with a evil smile as he gazed at everyone with his piercing red eyes. Gary glared at the man with looks that could kill.

"What did you do to her?!" The man chuckled darkly.

"She's with her other friends." He said as if he was hiding a secret. Mikki wasn't able to hold it back anymore. She shot out multiple blue beams. Some missed while the rest hit him dead on. Mikki then flew up to him and grabbed his collar.

"BRING THEM BACK!" Mikki yelled as her hands began to glow. He smirked at her face before fading into the shadows below her. She dropped to her knees as the shadow below her disappeared.

"No! Bring them back!" Dina yelled as she shot out her own beam but it was too late. The beam just hit the floor. Mikki felt tears weld up in her eyes as she looked down at the floor. She put her hands on her own shadow but she didn't fade into it.

"Vicky…" She muttered quietly before letting her tears hit the floor.

**In The Shadow World**

Vicky was feeling miserable as she looked at her friends. She sighed, the mere sight and the way they were acting were enough to make her lose all hope. Suddenly she felt water drops on her head. She blinked in confusion.

"It rains in the Shadow World?" Lucas looked at her with emotionless eyes and face.

"No…" He said in a quiet and monotone voice.

"No weather at all happens here. No sunlight….no rain….no snow….there isn't even wind…" Daisy said while pointing a boney finger to the sky. Vicky looked up and sad a shadow hunched over the sky. The water droplets were tears.

"Someone is crying into the shadows then…" Vicky muttered to herself.

"Who cares…." Lily said in the same tone as everyone else. None of the girls even had their valley girl accent anymore. Vicky looked at her as her own tears weld up in her eyes.

"You guys used to care!" They continued to look emotionless.

"That is the past….." Brock replied without feeling anything.

"This is the present…." Violet finished. Vicky sighed and looked at the floor. She was losing hope quickly. Vicky looked up at the crying figure as their tears continued to hit her head softly.

"Mikki….Dina…." Vicky felt her eyes grow hot as her tears finally began slide down her cheeks. They hit the floor with soft thuds.

**With the Gang**

Misty stepped up looking slightly ticked.

"Why didn't you tell us about your powers?" Mikki looked up slightly annoyed with Misty's attitude.

"Because if we even spoke a word of our powers. He would've kidnapped all of us at once. And who would've been here to help out you guys?….NO ONE!" Misty looked down at the floor realizing she was right. Dina put a hand on Misty's shoulder as she looked down at Mikki and Misty.

"We knew this was gonna happen at some point…." Ritchie looked at her.

"Then why throw a party with all this happening?!" Dina looked at him and winced at his tone. Mikki stood up.

"We didn't know about it at that point…."

"We sensed his presence but we couldn't pin point it when you guys were here…We couldn't tell you about it either…." Dina added.

"That explains the weird behavior and what we thought were habits…" Tracey said. He really was a good observer.

"The snapping….The mumbling words to yourselves…." Drew said. Ash looked up while hanging onto Misty tightly.

"Why not?" Ash asked referring Dina's statement.

"Because shadows are everywhere….." Mikki said trailing off. Dina nodded her head.

"He would've heard us and possibly attacked us…." Ash sighed and held Misty closer to himself.

"He took Daisy….Violet….and Lily…" Misty said before crying into his chest. She took in a shaky breath. "He took Brock….Lucas…and Vicky." Ash felt his eyes grow hot but he held back his tears.

"I know, Mist….." Mikki looked down at the floor again as everyone began to cry. Little did everyone know, the tears were entering the shadows.

**Back in the Shadow World**

Vicky blinked as more and more tears were hitting her as well as everyone else. She felt a change in herself happen. She felt her hope returning as she looked down. She smiled widely at what she saw. Her clothes got their color back.

"I feel so restored! More like my old self." Vicky exclaimed while touching her clothes making sure she wasn't imagining it. Vicky smiled widely as she looked up. She smiled even more as she saw they were turning back to their old self but more slowly. They were beginning to glow many colors before they turned white. Finally they were back to their oldselves, somewhat at least. For now their eyes changed back to normal and their voiced weren't monotone anymore. Dawn blinked before running a hand through her hair.

"Vicky…" Everyone else began to blink and touch their head.

"What, like, happened?" Violet said as she touched her still dull hair. "I would, like, NEVER dye my hair this dull color!" Lily and Daisy nodded while touching their own hair. Vicky smiled as she cried tears of relief.

"I will explain everything…." She said before she brought everyone into a hug.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you guys even know this guy?" Tracey asked Mikki and Dina. Dina sighed and waved her hand. What appeared to be a hologram of the man appeared with the wave of her hand. He seemed frozen in the hologram. He was smirking evilly. Almost like he was really there.

"Derek Shadows…." Dina said. Mikki pointed to a ring on his finger. The ring had a big red jewel on it.

"Or better known as King of the Shadows." Dina nodded.

"The ring, that Mikki is pointing to, is what gives him all his extra power." Mikki nodded.

"Without it…he is a normal warlock." Ash gazed at the man with a look of pure hatred.

"Can't you guys do some magic spell or something?" Ritchie asked. Dina and Mikki sighed.

"We can now that we know where he is working." Mikki said.

"Basically we _just _figured out _where_ he is in the Shadow World." Dina said. Everyone else nodded. "And since Mikki and I need Vicky to complete the spell we can't do it on our own. We need the power of three to destroy him and save the others." Everyone else sighed at a lose.

"Basically…The only way this is gonna work is if Vicky opens the portal or learns how to control the shadows." Mikki said. Dina sighed.

"And it most likely will be the portal. Since it is easier."

"Controlling the shadows takes a lot of power."

"When people do learn how to control the shadows…"

"They automatically become ruler of the shadow world."

"But since controlling the shadows are very hard…."

"It is _very_ rare when there is a new ruler."

"It sometimes takes years before there is a new ruler." Dina finished. Everyone sighed after hearing this. Gary looked down after being silent for so long.

"I just hope she can open the portal……."

**In the Shadow World**

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Lucas asked as he looked around.

"I have to open up a portal…" Vicky said while preparing herself. Brock began to chuckle.

"How are you going to-" He was cut off as bright green beams shot out of her hands. "Oh that's how." Everyone looked amazed.

"You have powers?!" Kenny said in surprise.

"I'm a witch." Vicky said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow…" Was all the girls muttered.

"So what do you need to do now?" Dawn asked as she watched the green beam just stay there.

"I have to try and open up a portal…but it is hard to open one just by myself. Especially in the Shadow World." Her eyes turned an even brighter shade of green as her hands glowed. The beam she shot out began to form.

"_We call on the dreams of creature and mortal, to heal the wounds that worlds divide. For now on we each can create. And each of us our path decides." _Vicky said as her hands and eyes began to glow brighter as the green beam began to take shape. The portal began to open.

**With the Gang**

Everyone was looking down and hoping that Vicky was able to open the portal. Suddenly a bright green beam blinded them.

"What's happening?!" Misty asked as she covered her eyes from the brightness. Dina and Mikki squinted as they smiled.

"Vicky's opening the portal!" They shouted as their eyes adjusted to the light along with everyone else. Everyone watched as it began to form. It looked like door and everyone saw Vicky, Dawn, Kenny, Lucas, Brock, and the girls.

"Guys!" Ash and Ritchie said while laughing happily and relief. Gary smiled and sighed in relief at the sight of Vicky.

Suddenly a shadow appeared and Derek Shadows began to form. He glared harshly at Vicky. He then flew towards her and tackled her to the floor in the Shadow World. He then had the shadows hang onto Dawn, Kenny, Lucas, Brock and the girls preventing them from entering their real world.

"No!" Mikki and Dina shot out beams at Derek. It got Derek to disappear again but the shadows wrapped around the portal as it began to close it. Gary ran and jumped into the Shadow World right when the portal closed.

"Gary!" Everyone shouted but the portal was already closed.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Wow a lot of stuff going on here huh?

Ash: Yeah.

Me: Nothing to say really….I might update again today or tomorrow.

Everyone: REVIEW!


	6. Relax

Me: Sorry I was trying to update but everything has been crazy lately. My updates are gonna be a whole lot slower than usual.

Misty: Ugh….You never update.

Me: I know, I know. I am trying to update.

Ash: Okay…..PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: It isn't my fault! BLAME THE SCHOOL SYSTEMS!

Dawn and Kenny: Now that I know. START THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Relax

**In the Shadow World**

Vicky groaned slightly while rubbing her head after getting tackled. She sat up and looked ahead of her, and gasped.

"Gary?!" She crawled over to him and began to shake him. He put his hands in front of him and lifted himself up agonizingly slow. Vicky looked at him with worried eyes. "Gary…" His face was still facing down and Vicky gasped. His clothes were gray. Vicky prayed that he wasn't like the others were when she first found them. To her disappointment he was. His eyes were black as his face was paled. He was boney just as the others were. Vicky closed her eyes softly. "No…." Gary stood up completely while looking at her.

"No what?" His voice monotone. Everyone studied Gary.

"That is how we were before?" Brock asked while looking Gary over. Vicky's head was down slightly but she nodded still. The sisters all huddled together and gazed at Gary.

"That must've been scary…" Daisy said. Violet and Lily both nodded lost for words. Tracey began to draw Gary. Vicky glared slightly.

"I don't think now is the time to draw!" Tracey looked back helplessly.

"Then tell me, Vicky…." Vicky's glared was slowly turning into a sad gaze with his next words. "Tell me what can we do…." Vicky turned her gaze downward.

She felt so helpless, and hopeless. Never has she felt it at such a large amount. She felt the familiar burning in her eyes. She felt the water build up towards her bottom eyelid. Vicky felt the tightening on her throat and the weight on her chest. Slowly but surely her warm tears slid down her cheeks as her green eyes dulled. Gary continued to stare at her emotionless. But even in his state he couldn't help but feel the twinge in his chest at the sight. Vicky's shoulders shook slightly as her tears continued to flow.

"I don't know….I'm tired of all this….I give up…" She choked on a sob as her body began to shake. Tracey sighed in sadness and placed his book down. He suddenly didn't feel like drawing.

"I was afraid you would said that." Tracey leaned against one of the large rocks as he gazed into the sky. The sisters all began to cry. Brock looked down at the ground, obviously lost for words. Lucas looked down at the ground as well. But after a while he glared at the ground then looked up at Vicky fiercely.

"So we're just gonna give up!" Lucas stomped over to her and picked her up off the ground by her forearms. Vicky looked up at him through her tears in slight surprise. "Vicky…." His gaze softened slightly as he calmed himself. He pulled her into a hug. "You can't just give up….Not on us….Not on Gary….Not on yourself." Vicky sniffed and pulled out the hug slightly and looked over his shoulder at everyone.

"Like, yeah, Vicky….." Daisy said softly.

"You can, like, do it." Violet said while a small smile. Lily stepped up and put a hand on Lucas' shoulder as they gazed at her.

"We believe in you." Lily smiled at her. Vicky rubbed her eyes and pulled out the hug. Brock and Tracey gave her a slight nod showing they agreed. Dawn ran up behind her and threw her arms around her shoulders with a cheerful smile.

"We're here for you!" Dawn winked at her. Vicky turned to face Kenny as he clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"What she said." Kenny and Dawn gazed at each other with soft expressions before smiling at Vicky. Vicky looked around at everyone as they smiled at her. She thought about their encouraging words as she looked down. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in thought. She then looked up with bright green eyes filled with determination.

"Guys…" Everyone faced her. "I am gonna get you guys out of here if it is the last thing I do." Her eyes shined brightly as a smile spread across her face as her tears dried.

**In the Real World**

Dina and Mikki growled in frustration. Everyone else was silent.

"Wait until I get my hands on that guy!!!!" Mikki yelled as her hands glowed a bright blue as she shot it into the shadow in fury. Dina rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Paul walked into the room, tired of being ignored. He walked in with his suit jacket off as well as his bow tie. He only had on his white button up and suit pants with shoes. His white button up wasn't buttoned up all the way and was not tucked into his pants. He rolled it up to his elbows as he stepped up.

"Well then stop standing around." Mikki glared at him and walked up to him. Her hands glowing brightly. Everyone but Dina and Paul took a step back from her.

"Look," the blue brightness from her hand looked like fire. "I'm not in the mood for you and your attitude…Don't mess with me." Her voice dark as her eyes grew dangerous. Paul smirked.

"I already did." Mikki growled in frustration as she lifted up her hand to strike him with a powerful blow from the energy built up in her hand. However she was surprised when a tan hand with red energy grabbed her wrist before she can throw the attack at him. She blinked and flowed the arm up the to the shoulder and face and gasped when she realized Paul's hand was glowing.

"What?…." Her eyes returned to their normal color as they showed shock. Everyone gasped even Dina.

"Surprised, little Mikki?" Paul smirked as his dark eyes shined for a moment as he gazed at her.

"Well that was unexpected…." Ash mumbled as Misty grabbed onto his arm in shock.

"My head hurts!!" Ritchie placed his head on Dina's shoulder as she began to rub his head. "Ow…." He moaned in confusion. Dina gave him a shaky smile. Mikki glared slightly before blasting him with a powerful force from her hand. His back hit the wall before he glared.

"No more games…" Mikki said and snapped her fingers. Her clothes changed to the witch costume from the poster. The colors in her eyes glowed brightly as the blue fire like energy from her hand grew stronger. Paul smirked and snapped his fingers as well. He had on a dark blue wife beater with baggy black pants and shoes. Mikki couldn't help but notice how hot the outfit was on him. His muscles were in her eyes view. But she needed to let her anger out. She was about to break him. Mikki growled and threw multiple blasts at him. Paul smirked at the sight and got into position.

**In the Shadow World**

"So what do you plan on doing?" Lucas turned to Vicky waiting for her answer. Vicky's tears were almost gone.

"I think we should help Gary before we do anything," Violet suggested while pointing a thumb at the dull boy leaning back on the rock. Vicky got slightly teary eyed at the object of her affection's state.

"You do what you need to do." Lily placed a hand on her shoulder as she said this. Brock nodded and stepped up.

"We are going to look around and see what we can find for the night or something." Everyone nodded as they spread out and separated. Lily and Lucas in one direction, Violet and Brock in another, and Daisy and Tracey going the other way. Vicky looked at Gary sadly before walking up to him. Gary was still leaning back on the rock while hands in his pocket and his head down. Vicky walked up to him a little teary eyed with his state.

"Gary…." Vicky swallowed a sob trying to stay strong. "Gary….You need to…I think…Gary, I need you!" Vicky couldn't hold back any longer and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder to his neck. "I need you, Gary…." Vicky began to cry and shake in tears as she cried into his shoulder. Gary closed his eyes as he felt himself change. He was back to normal completely unlike the others who still had dull clothes and hair. He was completely back to his old self. Vicky didn't notice it as her vision was blurred. Gary felt the tears on his neck and frowned at her sadness. He wrapped one arm around her and he placed the other on the back of her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vicky continued to cry from all the stress and sadness she was feeling. "Come on….tell Gar-Bear what's wrong with his Vicky-Bird." Gary said in a playful voice wanting her to stop crying. Vicky laughed into his neck despite everything that is happening. She lifted her head up and leaned out of his arms stilling laughing at the ridiculous nicknames they came up with. Gary chuckled along with her. When she calmed down she moved to wipe her tears but Gary beat her to it. He wiped them away with his thumb. "So, tell me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed his hand on the other side and let rest on her waist. Vicky sniffed and wiped her eye once more.

"I can't open the portal again," She said quietly while Gary nodded. "And the only other way out is through the shadows which I doubt I can do…I feel hopeless, helpless, useless," She trailed off as Gary kissed her forehead.

"Please Vicky….You can do anything you want to. You'll think of something. I know you will." Vicky lifted her head up and smiled. She then sighed and began to think a little more. Gary smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. "You know….Before the whole thing with Dawn I could've sworn we were in the middle of something." Vicky blushed heavily and gazed up at him. Green eyes meeting green eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about…." Vicky looked down as Gary leaned closer. Her blush deepened as she felt his breathe on her lips.

"That blush seems to know…" He smirked and closed the space. His eyes closed softly as he tilted his head. Vicky's blush deepened even more as her eyes widened. When she felt his head tilt to the side. Her eyes closed softly as Gary wiped away the last of her tears. He pulled away softly. Vicky's eyes were still closed.

"You know…I am always here for you right." Vicky opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

**In the Real World**

Paul lifted his hand up in a swift movement causing a red wall to come up and block all the attacks. Mikki glared and flew up while shooting out a large blue beam. Paul flew out the way while throwing a red blast her way. Mikki caught it like it was a baseball and swirled it with her own energy as she threw it back. Paul wasn't fast enough to dodge this one. He grunted as he felt the blow on his chest and stomach. He flew back a couple of feet but managed to catch himself. Paul then put his hands parallel to each other as the red energy began to build up in between his hands. Mikki glared and started to do that with her own energy. They were both done at the same time and threw the blasts at each other. The two balls of energy collided and slammed into each other and exploded.

Dina raised her hand up in a fluid movement and made what looked like an igloo over the group. The group was shielded thanks to Dina. Everyone huddled together none the less. Ritchie had his arms wrapped tightly around Dina with his head buried in her should, Drew covered May and himself with his arms as May curled into his chest slightly, and Ash had grabbed Misty and held her close to him.

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Paul on the ground panting from the amount of energy he had to use. Mikki was panting as well. Her eyes began to flutter softly. Before she began to float to the ground too tired to fight with Paul anymore. Her eyes began to fade to their normal rainbow color. Paul walked over slowly and held her bridal style as she floated into his arms.

"Are you guys bipolar or something?" Misty questioned as she looked at the now calm teenagers. Dina smiled at Misty's question.

"Believe it or not," Ritchie rested his chin on Dina's shoulder. "That calmed the frustration going on in both of them. Which is why they kept on using large amounts of energy. You didn't think Paul would actually _hurt_ her did you?" Ash snorted before muttering to Misty.

"Well excuse me for thinking the crabby guy would." Misty giggled. Dina rolled her eyes hearing Ash's comment. Nobody was paying attention to Paul and Mikki anymore.

"I hate you…" Mikki muttered tiredly before getting out of his muscular arms. Paul reached over and wrapped them around her waist while pulling her back into his chest.

"Liar," He whispered hotly in her ear. Mikki's face began to turn red at the feel. Paul saw this and smirked. He then nibbled on the top part of her ear. Mikki's eyes widened in shock as she had a deep blush now.

"Pervert!" She then blasted him with a powerful ray. Paul, who had thought she had no more energy left in her for an attack like that, hit the wall but was too shocked to feel the pain. Dina and everyone sweat dropped. All they heard was "Pervert!", they then turned around only to see Paul hit the wall.

"Wow," May put a hand to her chin. "Didn't know Paul was a pervert." All the girls then turned to face Paul and wrapped their arms over their chests in unison while glaring at the so called pervert. Paul sweat dropped. Well at least their was less tension about the situation with Vicky and the rest of the group. Now for the tension between Paul and the girls.

**In the Shadow World**

Vicky pulled back from the kiss and looked down with a wide smile. She couldn't believe she just did that. She bit her lip to prevent from screaming of her joy. Then she remembered where she was. Vicky's eyes and face turned serious again before looking around to see if the others found anything that can help them. Vicky also remembered she was in Gary's arms and turned to him. Gary had the goofiest of smiles spread widely over his face with half lidded eyes. His cheeks were also lightly shaded pink. Vicky giggled at the sight before pulling out of his embrace. That snapped him out of it. He blinked and pouted slightly at her.

"What?" He whined and wrapped his arms around her again while nuzzling into the top of her head. Vicky giggled and pulled out again. She tried to be serious again but found it hard with Gary making the puppy dog pout at her.

"Come on, Gary," Vicky said as he leaned down to look her directly in the eyes while making a puppy dog face. Vicky was fighting to keep her smile off her face at the sight. "We have to remember the situation at hand!" She whined slightly as she was beginning to fall into his trap. Before she said this Gary was leaning towards her mouth while she was leaning back. Gary stopped mid-lean. Vicky couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as he did and stared at his lips longingly. Gary didn't seem to notice it as he began to think about the situation. Right when he was about to lean back and search for the others. Vicky lunged forward while wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Gary smirked into the kiss before wrapping his arms around her. Right when he did, she pulled back and hopped out of his arms. Vicky grinned cheekily before running over to the edge of the path. She looked back at Gary as he continued to run towards her. She then giggled and took a step back. Her foot went over the edge causing her to lose balance and fall back. She looked perfectly calm with it but Gary's eyes widened as he ran faster towards her and try to grab her hand before she fell back. He didn't grab her time though. She fell off the edge and began to fall through the air.

"Vicky!" Gary's hand still sticking towards her as he saw the whole scene in slow motion. Vicky fell of the edge.

**In the Real World **

Mikki stood next to Dina, grumbling about Paul being a pervert.

"Funny how they both start with 'P'." Mikki muttered childishly to Dina causing her to chuckle. Everyone but Paul was still chuckling. Finally feeling the tension releasing. Ash's face slowly began to turn serious.

"But seriously guys," Ash said causing everyone to stop chuckling. Misty stepped up.

"What are we going to do?" Dina and Mikki smiled weakly.

"Well as far as we know we can't do anything…." Paul then snapped his fingers causing a book to appear. The book looked old and slightly torn but obviously still strong. It was a dusty brownish-gold color. Mikki and Dina looked over his shoulders. Mikki put her hand on Paul and leaned in a little more. Paul turned his head slightly to the side and smirked.

"Now who is a pervert?" Mikki looked confused before realizing she placed her hand on his toned chest. Mikki blushed furiously before glaring. She blasted him again causing him to fall back as usual. The book was left mid air for a second because of the speed. Mikki caught it before it fell as her and Dina skimmed though the pages. Paul was in the background rubbing his head.

"Why me?" He muttered. Ash and Drew looked at each other before looking down.

"Dude…" Ash said before Ash and Drew stomped their foot with their arms spread out.

"You just got owned!" They said like they were gangster. They then leaned their backs on each other while crossing their arms. Ash put his hat on backwards.

"What?!" He said. May and Misty giggled at their faces while May stepped up.

"Word!" She threw her hands in the air excitedly. Everyone just stared at her while May sweat dropped. Ritchie looked around.

"What word?" Now that caused everyone to face fault.

**In the Shadow World**

"Vicky!" Gary watched her fall helplessly. Vicky looked completely calm as she fell. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a broom made for a doll. Little did everyone know, it was magic. She snapped her fingers causing the broom to grow bigger. She then threw her leg over the broom and began to fly upward. Gary's eyes widened again.

"What the-" He said while leaning over the edge. He was cut off when Vicky flew up close to him, managing to knock him over. He fell back before staring at Vicky in disbelieve while Vicky continued to giggle at him.

"Oh…..Forgot to tell you." Vicky winced slightly while closing her eyes and biting her lip. "I'm a witch…" Gary blinked before smiling slightly.

"Well I kind of noticed that before…." Gary said referring to when she saved Ash and himself. Vicky chuckled nervously. "But wow," Vicky looked away slightly fearing the worst. "Well…." Vicky bit her lip before looking at Gary hopefully. Her eyes got a lighter shade of green while growing bigger and sweeter looking. Gary couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. "That's pretty awesome if you ask me." Vicky grinned widely before flying towards him on the broom. Once she was close enough, she gave him a quick peck. Right when she was about to pull away, Gary cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him again. He kissed a little more deeper while Vicky leaned into him. Gary placed his hands on either side of the broom. Vicky then pulled away and flew higher before smiling down at Gary.

"Well, I am going to find the other." She then zoomed off. Gary chuckled and shook his head. He got up and dusted himself off before heading in the opposite direction. He shook his head again slightly with a soft smile.

"She sure is something," He mumbled out loud before sighing happily. "And she's mine." He finished with a smile before running off to the next direction while yelling in joy to the sky. No matter how dark it was here, even if they can't find a way home, Gary couldn't help but smile to the world around him.

**In the Real World**

Ritchie was still trying to figure out what word. Ash, Misty, May, and Drew were still trying to think of what to do. Whenever they would speak up their ideas, they were denied. Mikki, Dina and Paul would disagree saying it was impossible or childish. Mikki, Dina and Paul were looking through the book as well. Ash beamed as he held up a finger. He had an idea.

"WHAT IF WE TEAM UP WITH ALIENS AND-" Paul glared.

"CHILDISH!" Mikki and Dina giggled at Paul's tone and Ash's pout. Ash crossed his arms before coming up with another idea.

"WHAT IF VICKY-" Paul cut him off again.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ash glared.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH!" Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I DON'T HAVE TO!" Ash's pout deepened. Ash then moved closer to Misty while wrapped his arms around her shoulders from the side and leaning his head on hers. Misty blushed a light pink while placing a hand on his arm.

"He's so feisty…." Misty laughed while Paul glared.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FEISTY!" He then proceed to chase Ash around the house with his hands glowing. Mikki and Misty giggled while rolling their eyes. May was also laughing but her head turned slightly causing her to look at Drew. Drew looked so confused and frustrated obviously trying hard to come up with something. May looked at Drew with a cheeky grin and poked him. Drew looked at her weirdly. May looked at him while smiling sheepishly.

"Just checking something….." Drew raised an eyebrow while looking at his hand. Seeing nothing he turned back around. May poked him again.

"Drew," Nothing. "Drew," a slight twitch. "DREWWWWWWWWWW!"

"WHAT?!" Drew whipped around. May grinned and put a hand up.

"Hi!" Drew glared.

"Be serious will ya!" May giggled and looked at him with child innocence.

"But we're the good guys." Drew looked at her in question. "We always win. We just gotta relax and stay strong." With this said she playfully punched his shoulder and turned back to the situation at hand. Drew stared at her in amazement. He looked around.

They were the good guys. They may all be worried for everyone but they're trying to be calm about. He laid his eyes on Paul, who along with Ash returned although Ash smelled a little burnt (Haha Paul cooked Ash XD!), who was standing next to Mikki as they continued to flip though the book. Even though they went crazy for a couple minutes it was to calm themselves down and handle the actual situation. Drew closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He felt his thoughts fall in place.

_Everything will work out, just relax_

* * *

Me: My teacher told me this recently. The whole relax thing. No matter how out of hand it the situation is, just relax and think it though. Everything will fall into place.

Misty: True….

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: And for those who celebrate it….

Everyone: HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!


	7. Expect the Unexpected!

Me: Well, yeah….Haven't been here in a while…

Misty: YA THINK!

Ash: No….No, I don't.

Misty and I: (sweat drop)

Gary: Hey babe!

Me: I am not your babe.

Dawn: Well you are in the story.

Kenny: Speaking of the story, PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Paul: Just start the stupid story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected

Vicky hummed to herself as she flew around trying to find the others in the mysterious looking land. Some would've thought she was weird for humming in such a dreary place. But Vicky just kept thinking positively. Besides, Gary was there with her.

Just at the mere thought of Gary, Vicky let out a quiet but happy giggle.

Suddenly one of her poke balls released a Pokemon. Vicky waited a while as the figure began to take form. In her lap was a Cleffa. Vicky smiled at the baby Pokemon as it cuddled closer to her. Obviously used to Vicky flying around on a broom.

"Did you come to keep me company?" Cleffa called out it's name softly before smiling. Vicky smiled back as the Pokemon started to have a conversation with her.

Vicky waved her hand near her ears as they glowed a light green color before fading away. She was now able to understand the Pokemon as it continued on telling her about it's day.

**Lucas and Lily**

'_I, like, barely know this guy.' _Lily thought to herself while glancing at Lucas out the corner of her eye. Lucas was looking around, studying the space around him. He had one eyebrow raised, his lips pressed together lightly, and his eyes were gazing all around him. _'Yet, I, like, think I want to, like, date him.' _(A/N: I would say love but….seems kind of rushed considering she just met the guy.)

Lucas saw Lily looking at him out of the corner of her eye while blushing a light pink. He smiled to himself softly. She looked cute. Her face expressions would change because of all the thoughts running through her pretty little head. The light pink blush filled her cheeks and slightly over her nose. Lucas shook his head quickly when he realized what he was doing. He mentally scowled at himself. _'You just met her!' _He reasoned until he smiled lightly again. _'Checking her out isn't so bad….besides I would date her. But she would probably think I am some freak for asking her out so suddenly.' _Lily took a deep breathe before starting up a conversation.

"So," She started to grab his attention. Lucas snapped out of it as he directed his gaze towards her. "What do you, like, plan on doing after this whole thing is, like, over?" Lucas turned his gaze upwards in thought before looking back into her eyes again.

"Probably to the Kanto Region to catch more Pokemon and do some more research. I figure I research some of the Pokemon there while training my own," Lucas said before smiling widely. Lily nodded since the Pokemon here and the Pokemon back at Kanto are different. "Besides I want to head to Pallet Town to meet the famous, Professor Oak." Lily smiled at how happy he seemed about the idea.

"Yeah I, like, have to head back home." Lucas nodded before raising an eyebrow.

"Where _do_ you live?" Lily smirked at the question and puffed up her chest in pride.

"I am, like, one of the Sensational Sisters, one of the gym leaders of the Cerulean City Gym, actress, model, and, like, a dancer!" Lily then flipped one of her pink ponytails over her shoulder as her eyes closed in confidence. Lucas was wide eyed as he sweat dropped.

'_I heard of girls who are triple threats but that is ridiculous.' _Lucas couldn't help but smile at her though. She was sensational.

"That's cool! That is probably my favorite part about Kanto!" Lily opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Lucas blushed. _'Yes.' _He mentally answered.

"No, I mean you're great and all." He said while smiling politely at Lily who smiled back. "But I mean you owning a gym and performing. I heard the Cerulean City Gym is amazing." Lily smiled and gently grabbed a hold of Lucas' hand. She batted her eyelashes lightly at him while smiling cutely. Lucas blushed heavily while stuttering.

"You know," Lily began. "You can always come back with us to see the gym." Lucas smiled widely.

"I WOULD LOVE THAT!" He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed at his yelling, from all his excitement. Lily giggled and kissed his cheek quickly. She then began to walk ahead of him with Lucas right on her heels with a dopey expression.

**Back with Vicky**

"I WOULD LOVE THAT!" She heard the yell even from where she was. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

'_I guess I found Lucas.' _She began to fly a little faster. Heading towards the yell. "And wherever Lucas is," She mumbled quietly with amusement to Cleffa. "Lily is bound to be with him."

Cleffa called out for a moment before suddenly getting quiet as it stared straight ahead. Vicky frowned seeing this. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly a large black and red beam hit the broom. It knocked Vicky right off her broom as Vicky, Cleffa and the broom were about to hit the ground. Vicky reached out and grabbed Cleffa. _'Cleffa isn't a flying type, so I need-' _

Her train of thought was cut off by Cleffa's yells. She grabbed her poke ball and returned the Pokemon against it's will. She then grabbed her broom and tried to used magic to make it fly again. When it failed, she shrunk it and put it back into her pocket while pulling out a poke ball.

"Go Pidgeot!"

The large bird called out it's name before swooping down and catching her. Vicky sighed in relief as soon as the bird Pokemon did. She then petted its feathers gently. "Sorry…I am too weak to fly on my own right now, I tried using my broom but something….or someone threw a blast at me." The large bird Pokemon responded before flying around, waiting for her orders. Vicky looked suspicious in the area where the blast came from. Nothing was there. She stared at the area for a moment waiting for movement. When she found none, she ordered Pidgeot to fly in the direction from where she heard the yell come from.

**Meanwhile with Gary **

Gary was walking around, doing the same thing Vicky was doing. Trying to find the others while thinking about everything that just happened. Gary, however, was at ease as he wondered around the area.

Suddenly something reflected light into his eye. He closed his eye quickly before opening them slowly while trying to find where it came from. Hanging from the side of a large boulder was a golden chain. At the end of the chain, there was a red jewel.

Gary walked closer to it before picking it up and examining it. It shined brightly and there was something very alluring about it. Gary squinted his eyes as he gazed at the shiny gem. He looked both ways quickly before looking back at the chain. He sighed before pulling the chain over his head and letting hang from his neck. It suddenly turned a calming blue against his shirt. He gasped at the sudden change.

'_Maybe it changes depending on my emotions…Like a mood necklace or something.'_ He felt energy surging through his veins and the rest of his body. Gary couldn't help but smirk at the feeling. It felt weird but in a good way. He then frowned slightly at his thoughts. _'What makes it so special though?'_ Gary looked down at the glowing blue gem. It was shining more brightly as if it wanted him to use it's power. _'But what do I do?' _As if hearing his thoughts, the jewel lit up as blue energy formed in his hand. He gasped again at the feeling and the sight. Slowly he smirked as he tossed the energy ball around. He then pulled his hand back and threw it up as high as he can. The blue energy ball flew high then exploded in a bright blue and white smoke.

"Whoa…" Was all Gary was able to say. "That was awesome." He smiled widely as the jewel suddenly turned green. Gary looked down at the chain as it changed colors again. He then looked up slightly in thought. _'What does green mean again?' _He closed his eyes in thought before opening them and smiling. _'Oh yeah,' _He lifted the chain up slightly. _'Active.' _(A/N: I looked up the meaning of each mood ring color. I am using the ones that I found. So sorry if it seems wrong to you guys.)

The gem glowed again. Suddenly green energy began to form underneath him. He looked down curiously as the energy formed a skate board like shape. Gary smiled widely as he glided through the air on the board.

After a few minutes of flying, he suddenly remember what he was supposed to be doing. He glided back to the stone floor and made the board disappear. _'I think I am getting the hang of this.' _He thought with a smirk. Gary quickly shook his head. _'Remember where you are.' _Gary mentally reminded himself. He then glared at the ground. _'It's all that guy's fault!' _He thought referring to the King of Shadows.

The jewel turned a deep red. Gary didn't notice it until the energy formed and lit his whole arm with what looked like flames. He growled and threw it far into the air. A ball of red and grey swirled along the sky and disappeared into the direction Vicky had gone to.

**With Vicky**

'Where did it come from?' Vicky questioned as Pidgeot flew towards Lily and Lucas.

"Like, look!" Lily pointed to the sky where Vicky was. Lucas looked and smiled. Lily and Lucas then waved their arms in the air trying to get her attention. Vicky shook her head and snapped out her thoughts as Pidgeot flew towards them.

"How did you know we were here?" Lucas asked while helping Lily onto the large bird-like Pokemon. Vicky gave him a small smile before answering.

"I heard a yell…" She smirked with this said as Lily giggled and Lucas blushed a light pink. The two then hopped on as they flew back.

Once they flew back. Vicky called back Pidgeot. Daisy, Violet, Brock, Dawn and Kenny were already back along with Gary. Gary smiled at the sight of Vicky and the others. His gaze softened as he gazed at Vicky. The jewel turned a deep violet color.

Vicky and the others hopped off Pidgeot. She then returned him and walked to where the others were. She looked around taking in the faces of the others. Kenny and Dawn were blushing and sitting very close to each other. Brock was flirting with Violet. Compared to most girls, she looked like she was enjoying the attention. Daisy was fixing her hair while giggling at Brock's actions. Lily and Lucas immediately joined in. Vicky seemed to look around in thought until Gary walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe," He whispered before pecking her lips. Vicky smiled at the name before giving him a kiss.

"Where's Tracey?" Vicky questioned as she pulled away slowly. Gary let out a content moan with droopy eyes before smiling widely.

"Daisy said he went to draw something he found." Gary rolled his eyes before chuckling. Vicky giggled and nodded. She moved to lay her head on his chest until she saw the chain. She paused and examined it. It looked familiar.

"Where did you-" Vicky was cut off by her poke ball lighting up and Cleffa coming out. Vicky's attention immediately turned to the cute Pokemon. Cleffa looked like it was gonna cry as it clung to her leg. Vicky giggled before scooping up the Pokemon. "What's wrong?" The Cleffa began to cry about everything that happened earlier. Vicky thought she was the only one who was able to understand what the baby Pokemon. Little did she know, Gary was there.

Gary's jewel began to light up. Suddenly Gary was able to understand everything coming out of the baby Pokemon's mouth. He gasped quietly as he heard everything. His jewel turned grey with nervousness. Gary ran to Vicky's side as soon as the Pokemon fell asleep in her arms. He carefully but quickly placed the Pokemon on her lap as he cupped her hands and brought them to his lips. Vicky blushed quickly while gazing at him in confusion.

"I heard everything Cleffa said." Vicky's eyes widened in shock as Gary wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her closer, in a way of protection. Vicky was pressed into his chest while Cleffa was curled on her stomach. She was too shocked to consider anything going on. It was then she realized where that chain was from. She gasped loudly causing everybody to turn their attention towards her. She jumped out of his lap as Cleffa hopped off of her stomach.

"THAT CHAIN IS-"

Suddenly a white beam shot across the sky and caught Vicky into it's beam. Vicky sensed it was coming but didn't fear it. What looked like a pale, glowing hand reached out to grab Vicky. It pulled her into the white beam and began to fly away.

Gary quickly stood up and reached out to grab her. He was too slow though as the white beam shot away in amazing speed.

The jewel turned a deep red again. A deep red beam surrounded Gary. He floated off the ground. Just as he was about to fly in the same direction as Vicky was taken off, he heard a cry. It was Cleffa. Cleffa was holding out it's little arms towards him with teary eyes. He sighed softly before scooping up the baby. He then shot out in the direction of the beam.

Everyone's jaw dropped as all this happened.

"What the-" Brock started but Violet finished.

"Like, fudge."

**In the Real World**

Paul was tossing around a ball of red energy. Mikki smirked before throwing a blue blast making it disappear. Paul glared while Mikki smirked challengingly. Paul just stared at her face. Mikki's eyes were sparkling challengingly as her smirk was challengingly yet playful. Paul felt that familiar jump of his heart and a smirk lit his face.

Dina knew the look on Mikki's face and rolled her eyes playfully before skimming the book again. Ash, on the other hand, was gaping while staring at Paul. After a minute of dealing with that, Paul glared at Ash.

"What?!" Ash pointed to his mouth.

"You're smiling!" Mikki grinned cheekily before pinching Paul's cheek.

"Actually it was a smirk." Paul glared while moving her hand off. "But with Paul…..that's as close to a smile as we're gonna get." Misty, Dina, and May giggled while Drew smirked.

"Same thing with Drew…" May added while smiling innocently at the green haired boy. Drew crossed his arms with a slight pout and didn't bother to flick his hair off his face.

"Aw…" All the girls swooned at the cute face. May threw her arms around his shoulders along with Misty and Dina. Mikki swooned as well and instead hugged his torso since his shoulders were occupied. Paul, Ash, and Ritchie glared at Drew sharply. Drew was blushing and letting out a nervous laugh which to the girls was even cuter. Mikki pulled away from the group. She faced Paul with a playful grin.

"Aw does Pauly Wauly want a hug?" She had her arms spread out with that grin still on her face. Paul glared slightly with a pink blush.

"No.." He mumbled quietly while crossing his arms. Mikki grinned and ran up to him while throwing her arms around him. He turned a bright red and buried his face in her neck to hide it.

"Aw is Paul blushing?!" Misty ran over and hugged him too along with the other girls. Mikki glared and pushed them off.

"Hey!" The girls smirked at Mikki as she glared at them in a friendly way. "He's mine!" Paul blushed even deeper and the girls giggles didn't make it better.

"You don't own me." He began to walk away but Mikki flicked her wrist as a sparkle hit his back and words began to form. The girls squinted to read it but laughed when they did.

_Property of Mikki_

Mikki smirked in accomplishment before following Paul out the room. The girls burst into laughter as Mikki was walking away from them.

_Property of Paul_

**With Misty, May, Dina, Ritchie, Drew, and Ash**

"They would look so cute together," Dina sighed dreamingly as she said this. Misty nodded.

"Paul is good looking too…." Ash threw his hands into the air.

"I GIVE UP!" Ash then walked out the room. Misty frowned as she watched him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Nothing. "Ash, I am talking to you!" Still nothing. "ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM, LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Door slam. "I'm gonna kill him…"

"Misty! Where are you going?!" Dina yelled as Misty walked after Ash.

"To kill Ash…" She trailed off while pulling out her mallet.

"Oh okay." May shrugged. Dina looked at her in shock. May shrugged again. "It's normal." Dina shrugged.

"Oh okay." They both put their hands behind their heads and kicked their legs up.

"Ah…" They sighed comfortably. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Did you even find anything in the book that can help us?" Dina snapped her fingers making the book appear. She let it float in front of her and moved her fingers causing the pages to turn. Dina then sat up and pointed to a specific page.

"Well yes and no." Dina pointed to a picture of a man surrounded in a white light. "See _we_, meaning Mikki, Vicky, and I, can't do anything without the portal or learning how to control the shadows. However," Dina said while tapping her finger on the man in the picture. "This guy is the only other that can help us. He is the king of light. The only other person that can control the shadows." May looked at her questioningly.

"I thought you said that whoever learns how to control the shadows becomes king." Dina nodded.

"And that is true. But since he is already the king of light, he stuck with the king of light. Besides," Dina smiled lightly. "He is too dedicated, passionate, and kind to be the king of shadows." They all nodded and looked at the picture again. They all gasped.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE-" Drew was cut off by Ritchie fainting. Dina gasped as she realized who the person resembled.

**With Mikki and Paul**

Mikki smirked as she looked at Paul from behind. She was just waiting at the right moment to pounce. She then ran up and threw her arms around his neck and moved her legs around his waist. Paul stumbled a little before steadying himself. He then glared at Mikki as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"HI PAUL!"

"What do you want?" Mikki glared slightly before pinching his cheek.

"Let's try this again." Mikki then moved her hand to his ear and twisted it. "HI PAUL!" She then screamed into his ear. Paul groaned and winced.

"Hi," he mumbled. Mikki smiled widely before letting go of his ear. His ear was bright red as Paul began to rub it. Mikki then frowned slightly at the sight. She pushed his hand away and began to rub it herself. Paul's eye widened a little before he relaxed. Her warm hands rubbing his sore ear. He completely ignored the fact she was hanging on him. Besides she was light. Mikki smirked at Paul's face expression. She then jumped off him and twirled around to smirk at him. Paul's eyes opened after closing them in content.

"You act different around the others," Paul's eyes went down as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Mikki raised an eyebrow at his expression. Paul then looked up and opened his mouth but was cut off by a flash of light. Paul moved his arm to cover Mikki and pull her to his chest. Mikki had her hands on her ears and her eyes shut.

"What the-" Mikki heard Paul say and felt his chest move as he talked. Mikki blinked her eyes and looked at the person before them. A wide smile filled her face and she pulled out Paul's arms. Paul just stood in the back with his arms cross and a tiny smirk on his lips. She smirked at the person before her and Paul.

"Well look at who is back and ready to save the day." The person before her stood at her height and mirrored her. They both had their arms crossed with a smirk on their face.

"You didn't think I would miss out on all the fun did you?" Mikki's smirk turned into a smile. She then ran forward and hugged the person. The person immediately hugged back.

"How did you do it, Vicky?" Vicky chuckled and pulled away.

"You won't believe who finally decided to join the fun and reveal himself." Their was another flash of light as a man now stood before them.

"No way," Mikki then smiled widely. "YOU'RE the King of Light?!"

* * *

Me: Find out who it is in the next chapter!

Ash: It would be easy to just tell us now.

Me: Yeah but where is the fun in that.

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Me: Anyway, sorry for the wait. I had a lot of stuff to do, and then I had no idea on what to do with this chapter…(sigh) I was a mess. But I guess it worked out a little.

Everyone: REVIEW!


	8. Things Unknow getting Revealed

Me: What's up?! Sorry for the long wait. I was in the hospital and-

Ash: (cuts me off) WHAT?! CHANSEY, WE NEED YOU! (Chansey comes running into the room with a rolling bed)

Me: NO! WAIT! ASH, I'M FINE! (Chansey picks me up and puts me on bed) NO! ASH, TELL CHANSEY, I'M FINE! (wiggles)

Chansey: CHANSEY! (flames in background as it holds me down)

Me: On second thought I could use a check up…(cowers)

Chansey: Chansey! (smiles and wheels me out room)

Ash: (watches with a relief smile before turning to everyone) I SAVED HER GUYS!

Misty: Ash, you're an idiot.

May: Anyway, PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or Scooby Doo or any of the Halloween Towns.

Drew: Let's start the story already!

* * *

Chapter 8: Things Unknown, Now Revealed!

Gary sighed in frustration as he flied through the sky in red dust. He was holding Cleffa close to him. Cleffa's small, shiny eyes were searching around looking for it's trainer. Gary sighed again before flying down and placing his feet on the ground. He placed Cleffa on the ground and sat down on a rock. He sighed tiredly and looked at the chain.

"White…" He muttered to Cleffa and himself. "Frustration…." He groaned as he placed his head in his hands. "I don't even know what took her…" He looked down at the baby Pokemon. Cleffa looked up at him with pleading eyes as it nudged a tiny paw on his leg a few times.

"Cleffa…" The small Pokemon said sadly. Gary looked down before giving it a reassuring smile. He scooped her up.

"I guess we shouldn't give up." Gary glowed a red color. But not for anger but for energized. Gary then flew across the sky going for another search.

**With Ash and Misty**

"ASH! OPEN UP!"

"You sure you want me and not Paul? Or Drew?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She leaned her arm against the door and the rest of her body on that arm. Her mallet dangling loosely in her hands.

Suddenly the door opened causing Misty to fall on her side and the mallet to drop to the floor. Luckily Ash reacted quickly and caught her. He blinked in surprise while Misty's eyes were shut tightly. She then opened them slowly and smiled nervously at him as a blush spread across her cheeks. Ash couldn't help but blink and feel his cheeks grow hot at the sight.

Her eyes were glowing and looking timid. The swirls of blue and green hypnotizing him. Not to mention, Misty's cheeks were turning pink making her eyes stand out more. Her small nose was moving as she breathed deeply. Her lips, were pink and shiny with some lip gloss. Ash mentally chuckled remembering how her sisters forced her to put it on. Ash wasn't complaining though. Her lips looked shiny making him realize how full and pink they naturally were. Her orangey-red hair was falling over his chest as her head was resting against it. Some strands resting on her cheeks.

Misty blushed as Ash continued to gaze at her like that. His chocolate eyes were roaming over her face. She saw longing, thought, and slight amusement in them as his face would change expressions. His nose was moving as he breathed deeply and slowly. His lips were beginning to curl up into a smile. Her favorite boyish-cute smile that he had. Since Ash was looking down at her, his boy bangs were hanging out more as some of his hair brushed his cheeks.

Ash suddenly realized what was going on and blinked before shaking his head. However Misty was not so quick as to snap out her gaze. Her eyes were getting half lidded and a sweet yet timid smile took place. Ash felt his stomach flip and his heat jump into his throat at the sight.

"Um…M-Mis-" Ash's shy voice got cut off by a pair of lips. Misty reached up in Ash's arms and planted her lips on his. Misty then set her feet firmly on the ground and kissed Ash a little more harder. Her hands cupped his cheeks as they brushed away some of his hair. Ash's eyes widened as a blush filled his cheeks and darkened each second. Misty bangs were brushing against his bangs and forehead in a gentle way. Her nose would rub or gently bump into his every once in a while. But not hurting him. In a, what Ash would say, cute way. Ash's eyes were beginning to flutter close. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other one on her cheek. The one that was on the small of her back was gently caressing the sensitive area as the other one brushed away her loose strands and rubbed her cheek soothingly. Ash leaned his head down so it was more into Misty's as he now had both hands on her waist. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair near the nape of his neck.

The two were cut off by a pair of wolf whistling and giggles. Misty blushed darkly and pulled away quickly as if on fire. Ash opened his eyes at the lack of Misty's warmth. Misty's head whipped around to see four figures standing a few feet away.

"Oh don't stop on our account." Mikki smirked with this said. Paul smirked and chuckled lowly for a second or two. Misty ducked her head in embarrassment. Ash covered his blush. Suddenly their heads shot up as their eyes widened at who they saw with Mikki and Paul. Misty smiled and ran forward hugging the young teenage girl.

"Vicky!" Vicky giggled and hugged back. Misty and Ash both looked at the teenager standing next to Vicky.

"It's about time," the teen laughed referring to Ash and Misty. Misty and Ash smiled widely at the teen before looking confused.

"Not to sound rude but why are you and Vicky here? How did you get here?" Vicky stepped forward.

"Allow me to explain what happened and what this is all about." Vicky opened her mouth to tell the story. She wasn't able to start as Mikki covered her mouth with her hand.

"But she will explain when we are with everyone else."

**In the Shadow World**

"I wonder where they went," Brock said as he gazed into the fire. The fire was out of rocks, and newspaper and magazines they found in one of their book bags. Violet was sitting next to him wrapped up in Brock's jacket. She shrugged and sighed. Lily and Lucas were beginning to get sleepy. Dawn was wearing Kenny's long sleeved shirt as Kenny was wearing his t-shirt.

"When do you think Tracey will be back?" Daisy asked. Everyone shrugged while Lucas's eyes opened wide.

"You know…..I don't even remember HOW Tracey got here." Everyone's eyes widened as they too realized this.

**With Dina and the Gang**

"THE KING OF LIGHT IS-!" They were cut off by the door opening. Vicky and Mikki were there with their foot slightly in the air before putting it down. They obviously kicked the door down. Dina put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot. She looked like a mom. Vicky sweat dropped while Mikki giggled nervously. Paul shook his head and went inside with Ash and Misty following. Dina crossed her arms with a motherly glare.

"Let's try this again," Dina said referring to the way Vicky and Mikki came in. Vicky and Mikki groaned childishly before walking out and closing the door. They then knocked on the door. "Come in!" Dina called with a smile. Vicky and Mikki walked in.

"Look at what Vicky found!" Mikki pointed her thumb in Vicky's direction.

"Well it's rather who I found." Vicky was smiling as she grabbed a young teenage boy's arm as he waited outside.

"TRACEY!" May, Drew, and Ritchie shouted. Misty and Ash had their arms crossed obviously waiting for an explanation. Dina and Mikki smiled knowingly as they along with Vicky figured this out a while ago. Paul was also able to figure out what was going on. Vicky smirked at her friends.

"Not only is he, Tracey, but he is," Vicky paused as she snapped her fingers. Tracey was now wearing a golden long sleeved shirt, white pants with golden trimmings going down the sides. On his feet were fancy white boots. He was wearing a royal cape. It was white with gold trimmings and a thick golden chain that connected it near Tracey's collar bone. His headband transformed into a golden crown with gems. However the center jewel was missing. It was obviously the main one since the spot was the biggest and in the center.

"He's also the King of Light." May's and Drew's jaw dropped. Ritchie, who figured this out after observing the picture from the book, was currently leaning on Dina while rubbing his head. Mikki and Vicky had smirks of accomplishment wide across their faces. Paul just had his arms crossed.

"So he's going to finish this whole thing off?!" May's eyes shined with hope. Drew smiled happily and flicked his hair. Ritchie sighed in relief. Misty and Ash let out a small cheer. Dina smiled and twirled around in happiness. Mikki and Vicky stepped up with wide smiles. Paul couldn't stop the chuckle of happiness escaping his lips as Mikki wrapped her arms around him in joy. Tracey frowned deeply.

"Yeah!" Vicky exclaimed in happiness.

"Tracey is going to solve everything!" Mikki jumped. Tracey put his hands out to stop everyone and to make them look at him. Everyone blinked in confusion.

"Wha-?" Dina began to say but Tracey began to explain.

"I can't use my powers so much." Mikki blinked.

"What? Why?" Tracey pointed to the spot where a jewel should be.

"Without this jewel. I am just an ordinary warlock."

"But then how did we get here?" Tracey pointed to another gem.

"Transportation gem." Vicky took off Tracey's crown and gazed at the empty spot.

"I know who has the jewel. We can get it back easily." Vicky, Mikki, and Dina smiled thinking they had everything solved. Tracey's eyes widened as he grabbed Vicky's upper arms.

"WHO?!" Vicky blinked in surprise and looked a little scared.

"Gary." Tracey dropped Vicky's arms as Vicky hopped to the ground.

"Gary has the jewel….." Everyone nodded while being a little confused.

"The jewel is in the Shadow World….." Everyone nodded again but slowly.

"The Shadow is controlled by Derek Shadows….."

"Yes…." Vicky said slowly urging him to continue.

"DEREK SHADOWS IS AFTER THE JEWEL!" Everyone eyes widened in realization.

"GARY!" They all shouted.

**With Gary**

Gary was still flying around with Cleffa cuddling close to him. Suddenly a red puff appeared. Gary coughed as Cleffa called out. Gary's eyes were beginning to get droopy as he swayed slightly. His vision was getting blurred as his body began to weaken. All he heard was an evil crackle and Cleffa calling out to him but it soon began to become faint as he fell into a deep sleep.

**With Daisy and the Gang**

"Where's Tracey?!" Everyone was beginning to spread out. Brock and Lucas winced. It was easy to she was serious and mad, no valley girl accent.

"We don't know, Das!" Violet and Lily yelled back. Quickly getting angered by the sister's attitude towards everyone.

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything." Lucas stepped forward.

"What happened to Vicky?"

"Where did Gary go?"

"How did Tracey get here? And where is he anyway?"

Daisy suddenly put on a determined face. She pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. Daisy then pulled out her fingerless black gloves and pulled her hair in a high ponytail.

"We'll," Daisy said as she started to walk forward. "We're not gonna solve anything standing around." Daisy continued to walk down a path. Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anyone feel like playing a game of Scooby Doo?" Everyone let out a slight chuckle and began to follow Daisy except Lucas.

"Um…guys?" Everyone turned around to face him while Daisy looked annoyed. "Do you guys even know where to go?" Everyone sweat dropped as they crowed around Lucas.

"So what do you purpose we do, smart guy?" Lucas smirked as he dangled around a pair of keys.

"The keys to Derek Shadows' Castle." Daisy's eyes lit up and Brock raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get those?" Lucas smirked.

"When Derek tackled Vicky, they fell out of his pocket."

"How do you know their the keys to his castle?" Lucas smirked.

"Science, my dear friend."

"How?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I can go all science or you can just accept it and we solve this mystery." Everyone shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Lucas smirked and began to walk down the opposite side of the path.

"Besides," Everyone looked up at him. "It says: Shadows' Castle: If found please return or you meet your doom." Everyone face-faulted before following him to Shadows' Castle.

**With Tracey and the Gang**

"You have to take me back to the Shadow World!" Vicky was holding Tracey by the collar of his cape. Tracey gently pushed her hands off of him and sighed. Tracey held her hands softly as he gazed at her. She was like a little sister to him and it will hurt him a lot to tell her this but it needs to be done.

"I'm sorry I can't….." Vicky's eyes filled with sadness as a frown graced her features. Tracey couldn't help but feel his heart break at the sight of the young girl. "The jewels…aren't as powerful without the others. It was already a mission to get you here….Bringing you back is gonna-" Vicky pulled her hands out of his and looked down slightly. Her bangs covering her eyes. Vicky's head lifted up and ran up stairs with determination written across her face along with a very familiar smirk of hers. Mikki couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face. Dina looked between the two girls and looked worried. They were up to something.

"Mikki," Mikki's smirk just widened. "When have we ever not accomplished something we wanted?"

"Never."

**With Gary**

Gary opened his eyes slowly as he took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of living room. He looked around and saw Derek Shadows in a chair. His hands were pressed together as an evil smirk took place on his dark features. Gary jumped to his feet as his hands started glowing.

"I have a proposition for you, young man." Gary crossed his arms and looked at the man before him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't let his guard down.

"What kind of proposition?"

**With Vicky and Mikki**

Vicky dashed up the stairs with Mikki on her heels. She then ran into her room. Her room was a green color with purple and blue decorations. Vicky ran to a deep brown book shelf. She skimmed the books and took out one in particular. It was similar to the one Dina had but looked slightly more modern.

"I couldn't make it through the portal on my own." She flipped through the pages until she found the right one. "But we if we tried the spell again and did it together." Mikki put her hand on the opposite side of the book as she looked through it.

"I think we can do it." Vicky looked at her and grabbed her hands.

"Okay ready?"

"Yeah." They were both standing at a distance with their hands clasped together. There was a light white glow in between them to get them started. They both took a deep breathe before beginning the spell.

------Gary-----

"I'll tell you what." The man stood up as he walked closer to Gary but very slowly. Gary didn't let his guard down at all.

------Vicky and Mikki-----

"_We call on the dreams of creature and mortal," _The white ball glowed a little more brighter.

------Gary-----

"What?"

"I'll give you back your little Pokemon," Derek waved his hand as Cleffa appeared in a cage. Cleffa cried out as Gary's eyes widened. "and your girlfriend." Gary's eyes widened as a flash of red light flashed throughout the room.

----Vicky and Mikki------

The girls were about to say the other part of the spell until a red light lit the room. Vicky was engulfed in the light as Mikki was torn away from her.

"Vicky!" Mikki's face was stunned as this happened again.

**With Gary and Derek**

Vicky appeared in the cage right next to Cleffa. Gary's eyes widened as Vicky groaned in pain.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" She rubbed her head as Cleffa called out. Cleffa jumped into her arms causing her to look at the Pokemon then look up. Vicky's eyes widened in surprise. "Gary!" Her head turned to the side slightly. "Derek!" She jumped up in the cage causing Cleffa to hop onto the ground below the cage. "What's going on?!" Derek smirked before continuing.

"Back to what I was saying," Derek said as Gary turned to face him again with a glare. "You will have both of them if you do as I command." Vicky gasped. She knew he was planning something bad.

"Gary don't do it!" Gary didn't seem to listen to her as he gazed at her then the jewel. "Gareth Samuel Oak, if you so much as consider it, I will smack you into the real world!" She growled and shot out a beam but it bounced off the bars of the cage and hit her right back. Vicky yelped at the pain and fell on her knees. Cleffa immediately ran to her side as Vicky let out another growl. Gary's face was shocked and slightly pained at the sight. He turned to Derek cautiously.

"If I work for you," He held the chain in his hand as it was still wrapped around his neck. "I get her back unharmed…..right?" Derek smiled evilly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Gary looked at Vicky and sighed. Vicky stood up as she caught Gary's attention.

"Gary! Don't!" Vicky stepped forward and grabbed the bars. An electric beam shot up her arms and through the body as a scream ran through her body and out her mouth. Vicky immediately pulled back and winced in pain. Cleffa glared at the cage before turning it's gaze to it's trainer. Gary looked down before sighing.

"I'll do it," Vicky wanted to yell out but the pain she was feeling was too much. The cage began to disappear as Cleffa hopped into Vicky's arms. Derek was there with a wide evil grin.

"Smart Boy," As soon as Vicky was free from the cage. She dropped Cleffa and ran to Gary. Gary caught her in his arms as he nuzzled her neck. The room changed into what looked like a cell as they were locked in. Vicky and Gary blinked in surprise before looking at each other.

"You don't seem pretty smart to me right now…." Vicky said referring to Derek's comment and Gary's choice. Gary sighed softly and held her closer.

"I had to," Gary murmured. Vicky shook her head and moved back a little.

"I can handle myself," Vicky commented as her arms crossed. Gary couldn't help but glare at her in slight frustration.

"Yeah, you showed me that pretty well," Sarcasm dripping in his voice. Vicky glared at him and immediately pulled out his arms.

"Do you know what you did?!"

"Do you understand why I made my choice?!"

"It was just me versus whatever he is planning, that will most likely hurt more than one!"

"Well excuse me for caring about you!" Vicky stomped her foot slightly as Cleffa cowered slightly at the sight of the two teens fighting.

"Because you just gave a very powerful jewel to Derek!"

"Only to save you and Cleffa!" Vicky growled and opened her mouth to argue but was cut off as a door opened. There was Derek Shadows.

"Aw my favorite couple….arguing," Derek commented with sarcasm in his voice. "Better than you guys being all mushy." Vicky and Gary looked down and away from each other. Derek walked over and opened it slightly while motioning Gary to come out. Gary walked out as Derek closed the door behind him.

"Why don't we talk for awhile?" Derek then smirked at Vicky and opened the cell again. "Would you like to come dear? But you have to promise to behave." Vicky glared at the way he talked down to her like she was child. None the less, Cleffa hopped into her arms as she walked out. "Ah-Ah-Ah." He pointed to Cleffa before turning to Vicky again. "Return," He said simply so she won't plan an escape. Vicky rolled her eyes and returned the Pokemon. She walked out again. "Wait…" He made a chain appear around her ankles and wrists. Vicky glared at him fiercely.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Derek smirked and got close to her face.

"More than you'll ever know." He snapped his fingers. A white and black striped t-shirt that stop just below her waist appeared on her, and jean shorts that were a tad bit too short for her liking appeared on her along with some white sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail as her bangs still fell over her eyes. On top of her hair was a white and black striped hat. She looked like a prisoner. Vicky growled. Warlock or not, he was an average teen aged boy. Everyone refers to him as a man only because he is ahead of his time. In reality he is an average 15 year old boy. _'And a perverted one at that.' _Vicky snorted as she looked down at her outfit. _'Better this than some bikini though….' _She shuddered. Derek tugged at her chains. He then whistled at her like she was some kind of dog.

"Don't do that," Vicky growled at him. Derek tugged her chains forward and pulled her close with a smirk. Gary and Vicky were both growling now.

"Growling only makes me happier, Babe." Gary was close to losing it.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Derek rolled his eyes and looked back at Gary.

"The deal was she would go unharmed." Derek placed his palm under her chin then placed a finger on either one of her cheeks and turned her face towards him. "And look at that," He said with a smirk. "She is." Gary growled again as Derek pulled Vicky even closer. Derek's attention completely on Vicky again.

"It's a shame," He started while leaning close to her face. Vicky didn't even consider the distance between them as she became confused with his statement.

"What's a shame?" Derek smirked at her innocent tone and question. Gary was steaming in the background_. 'I'm supposed to be the only one to smirk at her innocence. I'm supposed to be the one pulling Vicky close. And I'm supposed to be the one leaning in her face like that!'_

"That Dina and Mikki aren't here as well." Vicky's face turned into a dark glare which only made Derek that much happier. "They are pretty good lo-" Vicky ripped her face out of his grip and bit his hand.

"Ow!" Derek waved his hand in the air. "Why I outta-" Derek made a fist and raised it getting ready to throw. Vicky ducked her head waiting for the impact. But it never came. Gary was standing in front of her with his arms spread out.

"You said no harm!" Derek's face was still in a glare but he relaxed considerable. Derek didn't say anything to that comment, yet.

"You're lucky he is here." Derek turned on his heel and began to walk away. Gary sighed as he faced Vicky.

"You okay?" Gary cupped her face as he leaned in closer to her. Vicky blinked as she gazed at him. His green eyes were filled with concern and slight jealousy from everything Derek was doing to her before. His brown hair was falling over his eyes gently. Vicky shook her head slightly as she realized what she was doing. She mentally scolded herself. _'You're supposed to be mad at him remember?!'_

"Fine," Vicky replied pulling out of his grip. Gary smirked. He saw the look on her face as she gazed at him. He fell in love with it. She may have been embarrassed by her dazed face but he loved it. Her eyes would get half lidded as a dreamy smile took place on her lips.

"By the way," Gary said as he leaned in close to her. "That's a really cute outfit." A blush filled her cheeks as Gary leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was sweet and loving. Vicky smiled and leaned into the kiss. Gary then pulled away. Vicky cursed herself for falling for that. She then pouted at Gary's trick. "Knew it," Gary said before kissing her pouty lips.

"Leave me alone," she whined before trudging away with her chains rattling. Gary whistled after her, looking her over. "Shut up Gary!" Gary chuckled before following her. She can't stay mad at him forever. Gary swiftly walked in front of her while sending a wink in her direction.

**With Dina**

Dina heard the noise upstairs. "You guys stay here!" Before Dina could run up the stairs, Ritchie tugged her arm. "Wha-" Ritchie cut her off by pulling her into him and kissing her. He still held her hand as placed his other hand on her cheek. Dina sighed happily into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him fully. Ritchie pulled away.

"Okay," he whispered still caressing her cheek. "I'll wait for you…" He smiled before letting her go. Dina smiled and sighed dreamingly as she touched her lips. She then dashed up the stairs. Dina threw the door opened. Mikki turned to her.

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" Dina smacked her forehead as she knew what Mikki was talking about.

"What are we going to do?" Mikki looked Dina in the eye.

"We are going to do the spell."

**With Daisy and the Gang**

"Hey guys," Lily called to the group behind her. Everyone turned to face her. "I think I, like, found the castle." Indeed she has. But it was a great distance away from them.

"How are we gonna, like, get there?" Violet asked while looking at everyone. Lucas pulled out a pokeball.

"Leave that to me." He threw the pokeball in the air as a red beam shot out of it. A figure began to form.

**With Vicky, Gary, and Derek**

Derek brought them to a large room. It was a deep red color with dark brown furniture. Derek sat down on a large chair.

"Have a seat." Derek said while waving a hand over the second largest seat in the room. Gary glanced at Vicky before sitting down in the seat. Derek directed his smirk to Vicky as he pointed to the couch. "You may sit here my dear." Gary glared at Derek while Vicky rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch none the less.

"So what exactly are you planning?" Derek smiled at Vicky's question.

"Dear, the real question is, what aren't I plan?" Vicky rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Anyway, I have a few choices." Vicky snorted.

"What is one of them ruling the world?" Derek snorted right back.

"Ruling the world is so overrated. Besides why would I need to if I already control the Shadow World." Vicky hummed in disbelief.

"My dear, all I want is wealth." Vicky blinked in surprise.

"But then how come you were planning on taking the power from everyone?" Derek smirked.

"I plan on making a deal with the devil."

**With Dina and Mikki**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dina asked as her and Mikki clasped hands much like Vicky and Mikki did before.

"Sure, I'm sure." Dina sighed before nodding. The white ball of energy was already between them.

"Okay let's start then."

**With Daisy and the Gang**

The red beam began to take form. As a mighty Pokemon appeared. A Dragonite. The sisters gasped as Brock looked surprised. Dawn and Kenny were in shock since it was their first time seeing this Pokemon up close.

"Wow!" Dawn's eyes lit up and her hands were clasped together sweetly. Kenny had awe stuck face.

"He can take us up two or three at a time." Everyone nodded. "I want to be on every ride though so I can control him easier." Everyone nodded again.

"I'll go on first." Dawn hopped onto the Pokemon. Kenny hopped on behind her.

"Me too." Lucas jumped in front of Dawn so he can guide the Dragonite a little better.

"To the Castle over there." Dragonite took flight. Kenny wiggled a little so he wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist and rested his head on Dawn's shoulder to balance himself better. Dawn blushed deeply. Lucas chuckled but didn't say anything. He dropped them off and turned Dragonite around to get the others. Dawn was still blushing and couldn't help but wish the ride was a little longer.

**With Derek, Vicky, and Gary**

"You can't do that!" Vicky shouted standing up. Gary blinked in shock while Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain why I can't?" Vicky began to shake her head as she explained.

"The devil is a tricky man. He will twist everything around. Nobody should ever make a deal with the devil. Nothing good ever comes out of it-" Her rambling was cut off as Derek yet again cupped her face.

"Which is why I plan on taking everyone's power." Vicky looked at him curiously.

"Wha-" Derek smirked and let go of her face.

"With everyone's power. I am a good opponent, don't you think?" Vicky shook her head.

"It won't work…." Gary looked at him.

"Why would you want more? You already appear to have a lot of money and you're a king." Derek rolled his eyes.

"You already have so much knowledge of Pokemon. Why would you want more?"

"Because there is no such thing as too much knowledge." Derek smirked.

"Then there is no such thing as too much money." Vicky shook her head. '_His problem anyway.'_

"You're an idiot." Derek glared at her.

"Anyway….Dina and Mikki are going to fall right into my trap." Vicky glared at him harshly.

"What trap?"

**With Dina and Mikki**

"_We call on the dreams of creature and mortal,_" They chanted as the ball between them began to shine. Mikki couldn't ignore the déjà vu. But she needed to do this. She just hoped something bad doesn't happen.

----With Derek, Vicky and Gary----

"See I can imagine they are doing the portal spell right now," Derek stood up and walked to a specific spot. "and based on what I know. They will wind up right here. Thus activating my trap." A cage, much like the one Vicky was in, appeared. "And so you won't say anything," A white band appeared around her mouth. Vicky rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. It didn't disappear though. Vicky's eyes widened. "Yeah those chains you are wearing," Derek said while tugging them. "doesn't allow you to use magic." Vicky growled even though it came out muffled through the band. Gary didn't say anything.

**With Dina and Mikki**

"To heal the wounds that worlds divide. For now on we each can create. And each of us our path decides." The white ball grew and Mikki and Dina watched as it made a door way to the Shadow World.

"We did it!" Mikki nodded happily they then walked in. However as soon as they stepped foot into it a cage fell over them.

"You have go to be kidding me," Mikki said as the cage fell over them. They saw Vicky, Derek, and Gary across the room. "We fell for his trap didn't we?" Vicky just nodded. Mikki sighed and made her hands glow but before she can throw them, Dina grabbed her hands.

"Wait!" Mikki looked at her in confusion. "The cage is made especially for us. If we fire that, it will just bounce back and hit us." Derek clapped.

"Smart girl." Dina and Mikki looked at him. "Unlike Vicky over there." A blush filled her cheeks as she glared. "Anyway I'll spare you." Dina and Mikki now had chains much like Vicky did.

"What's going on?" Dina asked. Vicky rolled her eyes at Derek before looking at Dina and shaking her head at Derek. Mikki snapped her fingers to take the band off her mouth but nothing happened. Mikki groaned. Derek smirked.

"I don't think I will take your powers….just yet at least." Mikki looked at Gary.

"Why isn't he chained up?" Gary opened his mouth to answer but Derek beat him to it.

"We're partners." Dina and Mikki's eyes widened.

"TRAITOR!" Vicky looked at them in shock but didn't say anything. Well she couldn't anyway. Gary glared.

"I am not a traitor! I did so he wouldn't-" Derek growled and rubbed his head.

"ENOUGH!" Derek snapped his fingers. Mikki, Dina, and Vicky were in the cell Gary and Vicky were in before. The band around Vicky's mouth was gone. Dina and Mikki were wearing similar outfits with their hair in the same hair styles.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Dina asked while tapping her foot. Vicky sighed and began to tell the story.

With Daisy and the Gang

After Lucas had them all there, he returned Dragonite. They all looked up at the Castle.

"Ready guys?" Everyone nodded and walked up the stairs of the castle.

* * *

Me: AND DONE! This is my longest chapter.

Drew: Ugh people barely like reading your story now. Why would you write more?

May: Drew it's Christmas Eve be nice.

Everyone: Review!

Me: (wink) And have a Merry Christmas!


	9. Nightmares and Worst Memories!

Me: I am back with the next chapter. I honestly….ran out of ideas.

Misty: So she is just going with whatever right now.

Ash: I never have an idea.

Misty: And when you do, they are stupid.

Me: Anyway, disclaimer guys.

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or Scooby Doo.

Ash: And….

Misty and Me: (leaning forward) And…..(motions him to continue)

Ash: Not yet….(holds up index finger while we raise out eyebrow. A few seconds later) OKAY NOW! START!

* * *

Chapter 9: Nightmares and Worst Memories!

Lucas stepped up to the castle as he gazed at it. He put his hand on the door handle. As he was about to open it, Lily grabbed his hand.

"We can't, like, go through the front door. What if he is, like, home!" Lucas nodded slight and let go of the door.

"Good point." Brock looked up at the castle. It was a dark color and looked extremely fancy, and would probably cost a lot of money if someone wanted to buy it. Violet stumped her foot slightly while rolling her eyes at the castle.

"Like, how cliché is he?! A king of shadows living in a dark castle!" Brock smiled in slight amusement at what she said. It was true. What is wrong with this guy? An apparently evil guy living in a dark castle, kidnapping people, and it obviously after something he wants. It was a bit cliché and dumb. But still a pretty dangerous situation since they didn't know how to go about it.

"Like, it is starting to get dark out here…" Daisy mumbled while placing her hands on her arms and hugging herself. Everyone looked up and nodded. Dawn was shivering and hugging herself as well.

"It is getting cold out here too…" Kenny walked up behind her and began to rub her arms to keep her warm. Dawn smiled at him thankfully. Kenny smiled back before looking at the castle with a sigh. He put his hand on the door handle while looking at everyone.

"What is the worst that can happen?" Everyone looked at each other worriedly before looking back at him. Kenny sighed with a shake of his head. "Just get your Pokemon ready if anything. How else are we supposed to investigate if we don't go _into_ the castle?" Everyone nodded knowing he was right. Kenny saw everyone nod and turned back to the door. He then wrapped his hand more tightly around the handle while everyone leaned in, in anticipation.

* * *

"Vicky is right." Derek raised an eyebrow at Gary's sudden statement. He then wore a perplexed expression.

"Care to explain?" Gary looked at Derek in annoyance. Honestly, Gary knew this whole thing was stupid. Derek had all this power and all this knowledge yet why was he aiming for something so stupid and low. Unless he planned on doing this as well as something else. Gary's lip twisted downward slightly at the thought. Can that be it? That this whole thing was a warm up for what he actually wanted to do. Gary shook his head before looking at Derek again.

"The whole thing with the devil. Honestly I may not be a true warlock but I know the devil is a tricky man." He paused to think about his next words before continuing. "Actually to be honest, I didn't think any of that stuff was real until now. But now that I have seen it, I know the devil is a tricky man." Derek smirked while a slight roll of his eyes.

"You believe that only because Vicky said it." Gary looked Derek dead in the eye as his lips tightened in a straight line.

"Yes. I trust her." Derek snorted slightly with an eyebrow still raised.

"Why?" Gary looked at Derek with a slight spark in his eye now.

"Because I love her."

* * *

"Something happened," May stated with a slight tap of her foot as she looked up the staircase. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "I know it. There is nothing but silence up there and they have been gone for awhile." Ritchie looked up the stairs.

"Should we go check it out?" Drew turned to him with crossed arms.

"But Dina said to stay here." Paul stepped up. Tired of being quiet. His hands lit up as he looked up the stairs.

"But since when have teenagers been ones to listen to orders." Everyone looked at each before up at Paul with a new found bravery. They all began to run up the stairs. Paul stopped half way, letting everyone else go in front of him. He looked down at Tracey. "Aren't you coming?" Tracey looked down with a sigh.

"I am nothing without that jewel." Paul crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So you mean to tell me, a mere object is what makes you powerful?" Tracey's eyes widened slightly at his words but he didn't look up. Paul shook his head before running up the stairs.

* * *

"And that's what happened. Gary was stupid and-" Vicky was close to finishing the story of what happened. Vicky said all this while rubbing her head until Dina cut her off.

"How is he stupid?" Vicky looked at her and blinked in slight surprise. She wasn't expecting that question. She opened her mouth to answer but Mikki beat her too it.

"He _was_ trying to save you and Cleffa," Mikki stated as Dina nodded her head in agreement. Vicky rested her head against the wall of the cell and sighed.

"Because it was me versus the whoever can be in danger for this whole thing!" Dina sighed in slight understanding.

"But you have to cut him some slack….I mean he was trying to help you. I guess he was just worried." Vicky didn't say anything. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Now isn't the time to talk about this." Mikki and Dina glanced at each other with slightly worried eyes. Dina then directed her glance to Vicky, who was gripping the bars of the cell and looking beyond them. She was trying to find anything that can help them. Vicky's arm suddenly began to burn sharply causing her to yank them back with a yelp and clutch her arm.

"What?" Mikki raised an eyebrow after she asked her question. Vicky glanced at her arms. They were slightly pink with the sudden burn but they wouldn't leave any marks since she pulled back quickly.

"The bars burned me." Dina looked at the bars before looking at Vicky.

"He probably messed with them." Vicky groaned in annoyance after the pain left her. She leaned back against the wall and slid down. She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

_**BAM!**_

They all threw opened the door with pokeballs ready in their hands. Paul was the only one without a pokeball as he had his hands glowing instead. May looked around in confusion and worry.

"Where are they?" Drew flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Obviously not here," Drew said with a roll of his eyes. May glared slightly at him before ignoring him. Ritchie walked out till he was in the center of the room. He turned towards the group with thoughtful eyes.

"Do you think they went into the…Shadow World? I think it's called.." Ritchie said while tilting his head to the side trying to remember the conversation Tracey and Vicky had about Gary. Paul entered the room and made the glow in his hands disappear. He looked around cautiously.

"I think so." Misty looked around the room as well before looking at Paul.

"So what do we do?" Paul crossed his arms while staring at the group.

"We go to the Shadow World."

* * *

Everyone leaned over Kenny, waiting to see just what was beyond the door. Kenny let a weird, small sound escape his lips. Everyone looked at him in slight fright.

"What is it?" Dawn asked with her hands folded over her chest and her eyes wide in worry and fear. Kenny glanced at her before sweat dropping.

"It's locked." Everyone face faulted. Lucas recovered first and shook his head.

"Ugh," he said while moving Kenny out of the way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. He unlocked the door and opened it. It creaked only slightly as the hallways were pretty dark even with the small amount of light. Everyone stepped in cautiously while walking forward.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched Gary. He watched Gary carefully as if expecting him to burst out laughing at his own statement. Gary saw Derek doing so and nodded. He was serious. Derek leaned back in his seat while folding his hands. He seemed to be in deep though. His features were relaxed as well as his body.

"Well then," Derek said slowly before clearing his throat. "I may doubt you do but then again, what do I know? All I see in that girl is a weakling that has no future." Gary's head snapped up with a glare. His hands glowed a dark red as well as his eyes. Derek seemed oblivious to this as he continued. "She is a weakling as well as her sisters. I mean Dina doesn't even like using her powers and Mikki is some immature brat," Derek spat out with a roll of his eyes. "I would want nothing to do with them-" A red beam shot and hit Derek on his side with a powerful impact. Derek flew across the room at the forced.

* * *

Mikki's head snapped up as she heard a loud noise from upstairs. She looked up at the ceiling as if trying to see through it. But since this cage restrained her powers, she couldn't.

"What was that?!" Vicky and Dina were also looking up. Also realizing neither of them could see through the ceiling.

"I don't know!" Dina yelled as she looked up. Vicky glared at the ceiling of the cell.

"Derek…."

* * *

The gang walked through out the hallway until they reached a area with three rooms. Daisy turned around on her heel.

"Like, alright gang," Daisy reached into her backpack and pulled out three flashlights. (A/N: Don't even ask because we all know anime people seem to magically pull things out of thin air.) "Let's, like, split up." Lucas leaned into Lily to whisper into her ear.

"Now I _know_ that I am in an episode of Scooby Doo." Lily giggled at Lucas's words, and blushed slightly at his closeness and joking voice. Lucas, however, seemed oblivious to this. He was too busy straightening his posture as soon as Daisy looked at him sharply.

"Like, got anything you would like to share with the, like, team there buddy boy?" Daisy questioned with an eyebrow raised and crossed arms. Lucas sweat dropped.

"Er…no?" Daisy nodded quickly with a smug look.

"That what I, like, thought." Daisy turned to face everyone. "Alright, the groups will, like, be Dawn and Kenny," she said while pointing to the two. Then she pointed at Brock and Violet. "While Brock and Vi can, like, get the second room. Lily, Lucas, and I will, like, be going into this room." Dawn and Kenny blushed and smiled at each other. Brock was on his knees while grasping Violet's hand.

"Oh sweet Violet!" Brock began as hearts formed in his eyes. Violet blushed deeply and watched him with an awed expression. "We shall be reun-" A red flash popped out of Brock's pocket. Brock immediately pulled back and crawled away. "NO I'M DONE! I SWEAR! I AM DONE! RETURN! RETURN! RETURN!" Brock cried out desperately as he fumbled around with the pokeball before returning the Pokemon successfully. Brock wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief. "Okay….I'm good." Everyone rolled their eyes or sweat dropped. Daisy shook her head.

"Like, alright!" Everyone turned to her as Daisy's eyes lit up with her bravery and determination. "Lets, like, split up!"

* * *

Gary blinked in confusion and shock. It all happened so fast. Gary's head then whipped around in the direction from where the beam came from. He then gasped in shock.

"Guys!" Everyone gave Gary a smile. Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah us, whoohoo!" He said sarcastically before continuing. "Lets just skip the reunion and go find the girls." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Do you know where they are?" Gary nodded as he jumped up from the couch.

"They should be in the cell." Misty snorted as he said this.

"Is this place cliché or what?" Everyone nodded except for Gary and Paul. This is too cliché to be real. There has to be something else he is planning.

"Lets go get them then!" May shouted as they all nodded and started to run out the room. Suddenly the doors slammed shut. Everyone gasped in surprised and whipped around as Derek's voice filled the air. He was coughing harshly. Paul's beamed sent him straight into the large mirror. Derek's face had cuts and was bleeding down the side. Derek glared harshly as he wiped his mouth from the blood.

"Not yet," he said weakly yet threateningly. He shot out a beam but this beam was a dark gray. It went towards Misty and May. It hit the girls which caused them to fall back. Everyone whipped around to look at them. They were wincing in pain and began to look like they were fading.

"MAY! MISTY!" Ash and Drew were the first ones to react. May and Misty already began to fade away into thin air. Paul turned sharply to face Derek again.

"What did you do to them?!" Derek got up off the floor slowly and continued to wipe his mouth and face from the blood. But it continued to pour out. Derek continued to glare at Paul.

"They went….somewhere." Ash and Drew glared darkly at him. Ash's eyes turning to a black color while Drew's eyes turned into a dark green color. Derek noticed this and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Aw do you boys want to go with them?" He shot out the same beam towards them. Ash jumped out the way while Drew bent down and dodged it. Ritchie, however, took the hit. He yelped as he looked at his hands. He already saw his hands fading in their color. Before he knew it, he had already dissolved into the air. Paul mentally swore as he watched all this happened. Paul faced Derek and glared.

"Where are they?" Derek smirked and laughed darkly.

"In their own nightmares and worst memories."

* * *

The sound of a door opening filled the girl's ears. Vicky looked past the bars and towards the stairs, waiting to see who is coming. Her green eyes lit up brightly as she saw Lucas, Lily and Daisy.

"LUCAS! LILY! DAISY!" Vicky breathed in relief as she ran up to the bars but didn't touch them. Lily and Daisy smiled widely and ran over to the bars.

"Vicky! Mikki! Dina!" Daisy said while smiling relief. Lily looked at Lucas.

"Do you think those keys you found, have the key to open the cell?" Lucas nodded as he reached into his pocket. He examined the lock before looking for the key that he thinks will fit. Once he found it, he opened the lock and opened the cell door. The girls immediately scrambled out and hugged everyone. Lily couldn't help but feel her stomach twist at the sight of Mikki hugging Lucas but she ignored it. Now isn't the time for that.

"Come on! We gotta find Gary and Derek!" Vicky exclaimed while running up the stairs with everyone on her heels.

* * *

May screamed into the darkness around her. Once she hit the floor, she stopped screaming and looked around her in panic. Her breathing was heavy.

"D-Drew!" Nothing but her voice echoing. She then stood up slowly with her hands clasped in front of her chest. She began to walk forward slowly because she did not see the ground or anything in front of her.

She walked forward in the darkness until saw the family gym as well as her home.

"M-MOM!" She ran towards the house. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently as May fell to the floor. The ground shook violently as May began to cry and scream in fear. Everything shook and rumbled from underneath her. Finally, after a few minutes, it stopped. May's breathe was coming out shakily. "MOM! DAD! MAX!" She shouted as she looked up at the house and gym.

There was nothing left of her house. Every piece of wall, every door, and every window was shattered and on the floor. Dusted with destruction. The gym had clasped inwardly as a few walls were the only thing standing.

"MOM! DAD! MAX!" She screamed as she ran to her house. With every step she took, the house began to fade away into the darkness around her. She gasped as she realized this and when she saw nothing but three bodies on the floor. The first one was a woman. Her leg and arm were bent awkwardly, there was blood pouring out from her body, and her clothes were torn, blooded, and dusty. May screamed at the sight in sadness, disgust, and pain. "MOM!" She cried out to the body. May walked a little more forward to her father. "Daddy…." She whispered sadly. Her dad coughed up blood and took in a shaky breathe. May ran over to him and knelt down to him. His chest was heaving as bruises, blood, and cuts took up his body.

"M-May…" Was the last thing he said before he coughed up blood and having it drip down the side of his mouth. May cringed at the sight as her tears pooled out in her sorrow.

"Daddy…don't." Nothing. "Daddy…" Still nothing. May screamed once more as loud as she can do. "DAD!" Nothing replied to her but her echo in her darkness. She cried down to her father's body before gasping. "Max!"

She crawled over to the small body of her brother. His chest was heaving, a lot of blood dripped off him, and cuts were gashed on his delicate skin. His glasses were broken and dented on the floor beside him. "Oh Max…" Max was crying silently as May cupped his face. "Max…" Max choked a sob as he cried to her.

"Why'd you leave us, May?!" He screamed in pain and sorrow. "Look at what happened, May!" May felt more and more tears slide down her cheeks.

"It's not my fault….It's not my fault." She whispered to him and herself. Max ignored her as he continued to cry. He was so weak and fragile.

"May…." He cried out one last time as he sobbed heavily. His chest was moving up and down irregularly as his eyes closed. May slapped the side of his head lightly.

"Max….Max…MAX!" He didn't wake up. May screamed loudly into the darkness. "SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!" Her tears fell from her eyes violently. She gasped as she looked at the bodies of her dead family members. Their bodies were beginning to fade as their voices filled her ears faintly.

"May…sweetie….what's wrong?" May tried to wipe some her tears but more continued to flow out.

"M-Mom…" The voice then changed to her father's.

"Remember, Princess….no dating until you're thirty." Her father's playful tone came to her yet May couldn't laugh.

"Daddy…" The voice of her little brother came up next.

"MAY! MUNCHLAX ATE MY SANDWICH AGAIN!" May wanted to chuckle lightly yet nothing but a sob choked out her mouth.

"Max…." The darkness and silence once again came to her. May curled up and started to cry. "Somebody!" She screamed. "HELP ME!"

"What?" May turned her head just in time to see Drew flip his hair. May stood up and looked at him.

"D-Drew…" She immediately ran over and hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'm so happy to see you!" A few tears flowed down her cheeks. "MY FAMILY!" May sobbed into his chest. "Drew, they're gone!" She cried heavily into him. "Drew, don't ever leave me please…"

Suddenly Drew gave her a shove as he pushed her off. May glanced at Drew in slight hurt. "W-What?" Drew glared at her. His green eyes piercing into her blue ones as he snarled.

"Don't touch me!" May blinked in hurt and confusion. She always hugged him. May tilted her head to the side as her blue eyes filled with even more pain.

"Why?" Drew snorted as he looked down at her like she was a piece of dirt.

"Because I hate you!" His words and eyes dripped with hatred and disgust at the girl before him. May tried to blink away the tears.

"But…but…why? What did I do?" Drew glared at her even more darkly as his fists tightened.

"Because you're nothing! Stop doing contest, you obviously aren't good enough to win!" May felt the familiar burning underneath her eyelids and water rising from the bottom of her eyes. She tried to blink them away but a few slipped at Drew's harsh words and eyes. "And another thing! I am not your friend! You're such a brat! I don't care about you!" Drew then turned around and began to walk away. May held out a hand in his direction as she choked out his name through a sob.

"Drew!" Drew let out a noise of aggravation.

"WHAT?!" May swallowed her sob but her tears still continued to flow.

"I love you…" Drew snorted as he turned back around and continued to walk away.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic." May fell to her knees as she cried into her hands.

"Someone…make this nightmare end…." The voices of Drew and her family filled her ears once again. "It isn't my fault….It isn't my fault…." She curled up on her side as she gazed out into the darkness. Her eyes were empty as a frown formed. The screams, and sounds of destruction filled her ears yet May felt helpless. The darkness mocked her helpless.

_So helpless…_

The darkness around her seemed to mock her. But not with words but with it's mere presence. No one was around her and May couldn't do anything. The darkness just made her feel that much more helpless.

* * *

Misty gasped as she fell to the floor. She looked at her body in panic to see if she broke or damaged anything. She was then confused at the sight of her body. Her body was smaller. Misty gazed at herself in confusion. She stood up slowly as her legs wobbled slightly. She was in the bathroom at her gym. She turned around to look into the mirror. She gasped in shock and brought a hand to her mouth.

She looked about two years old. Her hair was pulled into the side ponytail. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers. Her cheeks were a light pink as her cerulean eyes seemed wide with child innocence. _'But…but how?' _She looked down and saw her old Psyduck plushy. She picked it up with a small hand as she gazed at it. _'This should be on the shelf in my room…for memories…' _Misty felt the childish urge to hug it to herself and walk around with it. So she hugged it to her side and walked out the bathroom, still a little wobbly. She looked around slowly as she continued her way down the hall and into the family room. There she saw what made her gasp and tears fill her eyes. Her parents.

Her mother had long flowing naturally highlighted hair and glowing blue eyes. Her hair was naturally highlighted. It was an orange-pinkish with blonde highlights. Her skin was a milky smooth color. Her mother had a curved figure and fitted figure. Obviously in her late twenties or early thirties. Misty felt tears weld up in her eyes at the sight of her mother. _'Mommy…' _Her mother's sapphire blue eyes sparkled in amusement at something her husband said. Misty directed her attention to her father.

His father had slightly messy dark blue hair. His dark blue hair was so dark, it almost looked black. He had bright green eyes and a handsome face. He had slightly tanned skin and was well built from all the swimming and training he does. He had a playful look in his bright green eyes. Suddenly her father turned his playful green eyes to her with a wide smile. His eyes however then turned into ones of concern as he walked over to her. He then scooped her small form into her arms. Misty let a few tears slide down her cheeks as her father wiped them away with his fingers.

"Hey, Hey…what's wrong, pumpkin?" Misty let more tears out at her father's words. Her mother walked over to the pair and began to massage her back as she left her other hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Did Daisy, Violet, and Lily tease you again?" Her mother questioned but before she can answer, her mother turned her head and yelled out. "DAISY! VIOLET! LILY!" The sounds of footsteps running could be heard. Her father caressed her cheek as he wiped away her tears while this was going on. Her father then kissed her cheek lightly causing Misty to smile slightly. She missed being Daddy's little girl. Just then her sisters appeared in front of them. They were about three or four. Their hairs were pulled into high ponytails. They all wore different colored t-shirts with capris with white shoes. Daisy's was light orange, Violet's was light blue, and Lily's was a light pink. They were all holding a Pokemon doll.

"Yes mommy?" Daisy asked in a small voice. Misty mentally laughed. They didn't have the valley girl accent yet.

"Did you do anything to your sister?" Misty shook her head quickly before the girls can say anything.

"No mommy!" Misty wanted to laugh at how cute and young her voice sounded. "I just had a….." Misty tried to think of what to say. "a bad dream!" Misty's mother looked at her softly before scooping her out of her father's arms.

"Oh sweetie…." Her mother began to say as she hugged her. "it wasn't real…" Misty sighed mentally but hugged her mother back. "I love you…" Misty felt the tears weld up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Mommy….and you too, Daddy." Her father smiled at her and messed up her bangs playfully. Misty giggled slightly.

"I love you, kiddo." The young sensational sisters glanced at each other before shrugging. They all got into the group hug.

"We love you too!" They all said in unison. The parents laughed and hugged all the children. Their dad then pulled away and grinned at them.

"How about we watch a movie tonight since we are all happy together?" Misty's eyes widened at his statement but before she can say anything, her mother put her down next to her sisters and clasped her hands in front of her chest as her eyes sparkled.

"Wonderful idea!" Her mother did a little twirl in excitement like a teenage girl. "I'll go with you!" Misty gasped and was in too much shock to say anything.

"Okay you girls stay here with Jason alright?" Jason was the referee for the gym and the girl's older cousin. All of the girls nodded except for Misty. Misty just stared at her parents, too stunned for words. Her parents exchanged a few words with her sisters and Jason, who just entered the room. Right while they were walking out the door was when Misty snapped out of her shock.

"MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T GO!" Her parents didn't seem to think of the double meaning of her don't go. Don't go out and don't leave her, permanently. Her father and mother smiled at her softly before bending down and hugging her tightly.

"We will be back…" They said in unison before standing back up. They smiled at each other before looking back at her. "We promise…."

Misty let her tears fall as they walked out the door. _'You shouldn't make promises you can't keep…' _The scene than fast forward to about an hour later. Misty was no in her pajamas as well as the girls. They were all sitting around the T.V crying and hugging each other. Jason was there hugging all of them. Misty blinked her tears away for a minute to look back at the T.V.

It was the news. It showed a picture of a car banged up and crashed into a large telephone pole. The pole was dented where it hit as the rest of the large pole broke off and landed on top of the crushed vehicle. In the picture everything was also wet from the rain. The weather was too bad for her parents to be driving as they lost control. The new lady then began to warn the viewers of graphic photos that they were about to show.

Her mother's beautiful sapphire eyes were no closed, her hair was messed up, she had cuts and bruises on her face. The picture was of her face only, Misty was too scared to even imagine the rest of her body. A picture of her father was right next to her mother's. His father had a long, bloody gash on the side of his head and two large bruises. Misty cried even harder at the sight as well as her family. Her memories of this day rushed back to her. She cried into her sister's and cousin's arm at her lose. The scene then began to change again. Misty looked slightly younger from what she really is. Probably by two to three years. Misty looked up and saw the sun setting. She then looked straight ahead and saw Ash and Brock in front of her. She gasped. This was the day she parted from Ash and Brock.

"Will I see you again?" Misty asked subconsciously. Misty knew she meant being together with Ash not just seeing him again. She wanted to discover new things about the world with him, and wanted to go on crazy adventures with him. Ash smiled warmly at her as the sun setting's light shined across his handsome features.

"You will…I promise." Everything but Misty faded into darkness. And much like May, Misty curled up on the floor of the darkness.

"People shouldn't make promises they can't keep…." She whispered into the darkness before crying to herself.

* * *

Kenny opened the wooden door slowly while looking around the room cautiously. As if waiting for something to spring out at him. Kenny leaned his head back slightly and whispered to Dawn.

"You got your Pokemon ready?" Dawn nodded as she enlarged the pokeball in her hand along with Kenny. They walked into the room slowly and flipped on a light switch. It was a study room. They were books on the walls and some thrown on the floor. Paper was scattered on top of the desk. Kenny began to walk around while shining his flashlight at different object. Obviously looking for something. Dawn walked over to the desk and noticed a rather large, opened book lying on the desk.

"Kenny," Dawn called out. "Throw me the flashlight." Kenny tossed the flashlight her way. Dawn caught it and shined it on the book. She smiled widely at the first clue she found. She didn't notice Kenny reaching blindly for a book. He didn't care which one so he grabbed which ever one. Kenny pulled it out but halfway into pulling it out, the bookcase turned and closed. Kenny behind the bookcase. "KENNY, LOOK AT THIS!" Dawn looked up and pointed in the direction where Kenny was last seen. However she found nothing but the bookcase. She closed the book and put it in her book bag before grabbing the flashlight and walking around the room. "Kenny?" Suddenly the bookcase beside her quickly turned and Kenny reached out and grabbed her quickly. He then pulled her into his chest as the bookcase continued to turn around. "WAA-" She was cut off but the sudden stop of the bookcase. She turned her head and saw Kenny pointing ahead of himself.

"Look at what I found Dee Dee!" Kenny then put his hand over hers. Then he moved her hand so the flashlight directed forward. Dawn gasped at the sight.

"What did he do to them?"

* * *

Ash: And…..CHAPTER END!

Me: Okay, it took me awhile to get inspired to make this chapter and type it. May's nightmare was half based off what happened in Haiti, I found what happened absolutely devastating and I am currently helping my community to donate some money and supplies to people there. May is lucky her dream was a nightmare and not the real thing like how some families and friends are experiencing with Haiti.

Misty: The pictures were saddening….

Me: Yeah, anyway. I have been running out of ideas for what to do with the story, so feel free to PM me some ideas. But I will most likely come up with something by myself or with Elouise Victoria, since she already gave me one idea. So you know the drill guys!

Everyone: Review!

Me: And I wish the best of luck to the fans out there that are dealing with what happened in Haiti, personally. I am doing the best I can to help them out.


	10. Out of My Mind!

Me: HEY! I am supposed to be studying for these big tests I have coming up soon but I got bored….and magically found my way here.

Misty: (snorts with arms crossed) Yeah…magically.

Me: (rolls eyes) Anyway, I am still accepting ideas but right now I have two major ones.

Ash: And what are they?

Me: They are a secret for now….

Ash: Secret? (eyes wide) Tell…me…the…secret….

Me: Tell you what, you say the disclaimer and I might tell you the secret.

Ash: POKESHIPPERSSHADOW1 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! TELL ME THE SECRET!

Me: Secretly….Misty likes you….

Ash: Wow….

Me: (snorts and mumbles to myself) That was never a secret.

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me: (grins cheekily) Oh nothing….

Ash: START THE SECRET!….I MEAN STORY!

* * *

Chapter 10: Out of My Mind!

Ritchie felt the powerful blast hit him. He closed his eyes tightly and waited. But nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked in surprise. Everything was white and golden, nothing like he expected. He looked around until his eyes caught a familiar sight.

"Tracey?" Tracey smiled brightly at him.

"I was able to get you before you can get hit with Derek's blast," he explained. Ritchie blinked and looked around again but faced Tracey when he didn't find anything.

"What about May and Misty?" Tracey frowned slightly as guilt was shown in his eyes.

"I couldn't get them in time. Since you were the last one to get hit, I was a lot more faster to respond." Ritchie looked at him in sympathy as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…It's okay. You tried your best." Tracey looked at Ritchie sadly.

"But is my best good enough?"

* * *

Vick kicked the door down quickly and easily. She looked around the hallway before a certain door looked familiar.

"Come on guys! This way!" Everyone ran towards her and were about to open the door until they noticed Vicky looked at the door hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Mikki asked as she noticed Vicky's strange behavior.

"My chains….they are starting to feel weird…" Mikki and Dina examined the chains on Vicky's hands. They did seem to have a strange aura on them. Dina reached out to grasp the chains on her wrists. Suddenly Vicky's eyes darkened slightly as she yanked away. Everyone blinked in surprise in at her movements as Vicky's eyes turned to their normal color. Her eyes widened as she realized her weird behavior.

"Vicky," Vicky's eyes directed themselves to Dina at the sound of her voice. "Are you okay?" Vicky felt the eyes of all her friends on her. Vicky placed a hand on the side of her head in slight pain.

"Listen…I am not feeling too good. Why don't you go ahead without me?" Vicky began to say as she sat on the floor and rested her back against the wall. "I'll catch up in a few." Dina and Mikki exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

"Alright." Lucas said as he opened the door. They all walked in but Dina. Dina looked at Vicky for a few seconds.

"Can you just let one of your Pokemon out?" Vicky looked at Dina in confusion. "Just so I know you'll be safe." Vicky smiled and nodded. She enlarged a pokeball and threw it. A Luxio came out.

"Better?" Vicky asked playfully with a weak smile. Luxio stood up near her and was already in a fighting stance. Dina smiled.

"Yes, thank you." She walked into the room. Vicky winced in pain slightly. Luxio gave her a worried glance. Vicky petted his head gently with another weak smile.

"I'm okay…." Vicky said before glancing at the chains wrapped around her wrists. "I think…."

* * *

Paul turned around at the sound of the door opening and immediately got into fighting stance with his hands glowing. He blinked in surprise as he saw Mikki and the gang. He then whipped around to face Derek again.

However Derek disappeared as soon as everyone turned around.

Paul growled slightly but quickly pushed it aside. He glanced at the group. Everyone was shouting words of excitement and anger upon seeing each other or explaining everything that happened to them. Mikki was telling Drew and Ash about everything that happened to her. Ash and Drew getting furious as they talked about what Derek did to Misty and May. Paul was about to look away from Mikki to see what everyone else was doing. Until he did a double take on what she was wearing.

She was wearing the same clothes that Vicky was wearing. The super short jean shorts, the black and white stripped t-shirt that went just below the waist and hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore the same hat as Vicky. She was wearing ankle high black boots and a black chain around her wrists.

'_I suddenly think I might like this mission a lot more….' _Paul couldn't help but think as he examined the length of Mikki's legs. Suddenly a blue blast hit him but not hard enough to hurt. Just enough to snap him out of his gaze. Paul winced and looked up. All he saw was a flustered looking Mikki. Her cheeks were bright red as she glared at him with her arms crossed. Paul smirked.

"What?" Mikki roll her eyes and walked over to him. Leaving Ash and Drew to talk to Lily, Lucas and Daisy.

"You were…you know…." Mikki said with a blush. Paul's smirk just widened.

"Checking you out?" Mikki nodded.

"Yeah…that…" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well who wouldn't when you are wearing that kind of outfit…." Mikki glared him slightly and raised a hand to blast him.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to face Gary. "Where's Vicky?" Dina looked at the door.

"She's outside…in the hallway," Dina looked back at Gary. "I think she is sick or something." Well that did it. He was already out the door. Everyone turned back to each other, still telling their sides of the story.

* * *

Violet and Brock were walking around the room they found. It was a large room, full of photos, and books. Violet was walking forward until she stepped on something that sounded like glass. She looked down and saw a picture frame that was shattered but the photo was still okay. In the photo was a gorgeous women and a handsome man holding a baby. She examined the baby closer and gasped as she realized who it was. Violet looked at the back as she read the words on the back of the photo.

"What is it?" Brock asked as he heard her gasp. Violet looked at him then the photo. She took the photo out of the broken case and put it in her back pocket.

"It's nothing…."

* * *

Vicky was walking down the hall after her pain subsided slightly. Luxio at her side, faithfully. She jumped at the sound of a door opening as Luxio whipped around and jumped in front of her.

"Uh….Vicky?" Gary said slowly and nervously as he glanced at the Pokemon. Luxio calmed down as he realized it was a friend. Vicky smiled weakly while a hand went to her stomach.

"Hey Gary…." Gary walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her but Vicky leaned back a little and looked up at him. Gary groaned and pouted. Vicky looked at him then behind him. "Where's Derek?" Gary looked into her eyes.

"Honestly….I don't know," Vicky looked a little worried.

"Then what are we doing here? We should be trying to-" Gary cut her off by kissing her. Gary sighed happily into the kiss as Vicky blinked in slight shock. Vicky pulled away and looked down.

"What?" Vicky looked back up at him and kissed him hard.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled when she pulled away. Gary had a dazed look on his face with a happy smile. He blinked at Vicky's words.

"For what? Kissing me? Trust me…I like it," Gary said in a playful tone before leaning in for another kiss. Vicky shook her head before he can.

"Not for that," Gary looked at her in confusion. "About out fight from before. I mean I may not like what you did…but I understand why. I mean I am your girlfriend after all." She said the last part with a playful tone. Gary gave her a lopsided grin. His look started to turn serious though. He breathed in deeply. Gary was going to tell her something he hoped would make her happy.

"It's okay, I mean I love you after all." Vicky however didn't hear him as she felt weird again. The chains had a faint dark aura on them and Vicky felt her mind begin to cloud over with dark thoughts, and begin to hurt rather painfully. She winced and pulled away from Gary while holding her head. Luxio was at her side the moment he saw the pained look on her face. Gary was looking at Vicky in concern. "Vic, you okay?" Vicky looked up with a wicked grin as her eyes turned an extremely dark green color.

"It's Victoria," was all she said before she blasted him into the wall as Luxio called out.

* * *

"I wonder what is going on with Gary and Vicky…." Dina mumbled to the group as they all stared at the door.

"It's awfully quiet…." Mikki commented. Lily started to smirk slightly.

"How much do you wanna bet that they are making out?" Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the sound of a Pokemon was heard.

"I'll put my money on that they aren't making out….." Ash said slowly. After that comment, they all ran out into the hallway. Vicky's hands were burning with a green color. But the color was a lot darker and mixed with hints of black. Her head was bowed. Half of Gary's body was through the wall while the other half was dangling outside of the large wall. Luxio was glaring at Victoria slightly but didn't disobey her. She was her mistress after all.

"What'd you do that for?!" Gary shouted as he clutched his head painfully and trying to pull himself out of the hole. Lucas and Ash immediately came to help him out. Dina looked at Vicky in shock and horror.

"What's the matter with you?!" Everyone turned to Vicky, waiting for an explanation. Vicky let out a dark but a still womanly chuckle. Everyone looked at her questioningly and some what frighteningly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Vicky said as she lifted up her head slowly. Her eyes were a dark green color. She wore a wicked, satisfied, and almost amused grin. Luxio stood uneasily at her side.

"Excuse me?" Paul said quickly losing patience. Vicky directed his grin towards him and walked over to him slowly. She stood in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I said I don't have to explain myself to you," Vicky said slowly before yanking him closer to her by his collar with a smirk. "Get the picture." Paul growled and lifted a glowing red hand up, ready to strike her. However Mikki grabbed his arm.

"NO! DON'T!" Paul lowered his arm. "This isn't the Vicky…at least not the Vicky I know." Suddenly a familiar crackle was heard.

"Oh how right you are." Derek reappeared. Vicky, who was still facing Paul, jumped back on her foot quickly and landed on Derek's side. Gary felt his stomach twist at the sight of Vicky and her actions. "Meet the new and improved Victoria."

"Vicky," Mikki corrected him while crossing her arms. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's a cute nickname. But that Vicky is long gone, this is Victoria." Dina smirked at him.

"So then her name is still Vicky." Mikki joined her.

"Yeah, I mean Vicky's full name is Victoria." Derek glared.

"Shut up!" They gazed at him, angrily. "You know what I mean. She's gone, she mine!" Victoria didn't say anything as she gazed forward with a hard stare. Gary looked at Vicky closely.

He noticed a small accessory on her neck. It was a black chocker with a small silver moon charm on it, the charm was slightly glowing with a black color. Gary also noticed the chains around her wrists were glowing the same color. He didn't pay too much attention to it though. But he did feel compelled to stare at it. Vicky's head whipped in his direction as she gave him a sharp look. She raised a green glowing hand in his direction. However before she can fire, Derek gripped her wrist and pulled her into his side. "Now, Now, control yourself." Victoria didn't say anything as she just looked at everyone. Gary growled as the long forgotten jewel around his neck turned red. But he didn't do anything, yet.

"Yeah Victoria, calm down," Paul said with crossed arms. Victoria glared at him.

"Watch it, boy," Vicky growled. Paul didn't respond as they continued to glare each other down.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Derek said with a smirk. In the blink of an eye, Vicky's outfit changed. It was a black long sleeved shirt but the sleeves stopped just below her elbows. It fitted around her body perfectly. Allowing her to move with ease. She wore baggy navy colored pants that were hanging from her hips with her pokeball belt dangling on them. On her feet were black shoes. Her hair was still in a high ponytail and the choker was still around her neck. She still had the chains around her wrists but they were no longer connected. Gary snorted at Derek.

"What is wrong with you and changing girl's outfits?" Derek smirked and raised his hand to his chin.

"Why does it bother you?" Gary rolled his eyes with a growl. The jewel turning an even darker red. Gary still didn't do anything.

"No, it's fine." Derek smirked at his tone.

"Care to see what Victoria can do?" Derek asked but didn't let anyone answer as he quickly continued. "Oh Victoria…." Victoria immediately jumped forward with her hands raised. "Get them." Victoria leaped into the air and threw multiple blasts at everyone below her. Ash and Drew scrambled around until their backs hit the door behind them. The door fell opened as they fell through it. The floor seemed to swallow them. Lily gasped as she was the only who noticed it, despite the chaos going on around her. Vicky laughed at the sight of everyone running around her.

"Vicky!" Victoria turned her head to the direction of the voice. It was Mikki. "STOP! YOU'RE BETTER THAN HIM! WE CAN KICK HIS BUTT TOGETHER!" She said the last part with an amused and confident voice. Victoria's eyes seemed to lightened at the words slightly. Somewhere inside her, she knew this was wrong. At the mere thought of what she was doing made her stomach twist and her throat tighten. Derek saw this and spoke to her.

"You don't need her…." Victoria looked at Derek unsurely before looking back at Mikki.

"I….I…." Victoria closed her eyes as her hands stopped glowing. "No. No, he is right……I don't need you…" She seemed to tell herself more than Mikki. She threw a blast at Mikki but Mikki put up a blue shield. Paul was the only one who wasn't going to hold back. Paul threw just as powerful blasts back at her. Victoria blinked again, her eyes were that dark green color again as that smirk came across her lips again. She lifted a hand and made all the attacks stop in mid-air. With a twirl of her wrist, she sent all of them flying back at him. Paul began to dodge them smoothly. Derek just watched comfortably as he began to think of his new found advantages. That is until a extremely large and powerful red blast knocked him right through the ceiling.

"What the-" Derek managed to mumble before looking at the attacker. Looks like Gary decided to join the fun. Derek smirked as he made one his hands glow. "Just remember you asked for it." Gary snorted with a smirk.

"Come fight me then," Gary said childishly. Gary thought Derek's glowing hand was getting ready to hit him. However the glowing hand directed itself to Victoria. Her choker's glow became more darker as well as the glow on her chains. Gary's eyes widened as he noticed this and quickly threw a blast a Derek. Victoria saw this and with lightning speed, ran in front of Derek and took the hit. Gary's breathe caught in his throat as he saw Victoria clutch her stomach in pain and wince. She closed one of her eyes in pain but left the other one slightly open to see if he would throw another hit. Gary's hands stopped glowing as well as his necklace. Paul quickly saw that Gary was too busy dealing with Victoria so he quickly began to throw blasts at Derek. Mikki and Dina immediately saw this and began to throw blasts as well. Victoria, who was still in pain, quickly dashed over and made a wall around herself and Derek. Derek smirked with arms crossed.

"Pretty cool huh?" Derek asked childishly. Like a little boy, who just got a new toy. Victoria smirked at his words. And did a back flip but instead of her feet landing on the ground, she began to float in mid air. Victoria got into a fighting stance with her hands glowing. Gary looked at Victoria then at Derek. Derek quickly saw this and used his powers to control Victoria. Victoria flew down to Derek as he whispered in her ear. "Take care of this young man here," he whispered before continuing. "I'll handle the others." Victoria nodded, not questioning him at all. Victoria jumped up into the air and smirked at Gary.

"I can't do this…." Gary mumbled to himself at the sight of his girlfriend, who was ready to fight him. "I just….can't."

* * *

_**THUD!**_

"Ow….." Ash and Drew mumbled. Ash was currently half sprawled on the floor and on Drew's back. Drew was faced down and groaning.

"Ash, do us all a favor and stop eating so much. You're freaking heavy." Drew mumbled before shoving Ash off of him. Ash fell on the floor with another thud. Drew stood up and dusted his clothes as Ash stood up while rubbing the back of his head. Drew then flicked his hair and looked around. It was extremely dark. They couldn't even see in front of them.

"Wow it's dark…." Ash said while glancing around. Drew rolled his eyes.

"No…really?" Ash rolled his eyes at Drew's sarcasm.

"Whatever. Lets just find a light or something," Ash suggested while feeling around the walls behind him, trying to find a light switch. Drew snorted quietly.

"Look at who just got smart," Drew commented as he began to feel around him, trying to find a light. Ash then smirked and glanced at Drew. He then looked back in front of him, trying to see through the dark. That smirk never leaving his face.

"Smart enough to get a kiss from the girl I like, unlike someone I know…." Ash commented as his smirk widened.

_**THUMP! CRASH!**_

"Ow…." Drew's voice rang in Ash's ears. Ash found the light switch and flipped it on. Once he saw the sight of his friend, he couldn't help but laugh. Drew had hit the table and flipped it over with him as well. Drew had a small trash can on his head and had one leg thrown over the flipped table. Ash looked around the place and looked completely confused.

"Where the heck are we?"

* * *

Gary clenched his eyes tightly as Vicky threw another blast at him. She flew to him and held him against the wall. Her eyes glowed darkly and showed anger as well as confusion. Gary winced as his back hit the wall. Vicky glared at him.

"Why won't you fight back?" She hissed in confusion and frustration. Gary opened his eyes slowly and stared at her. He was frustrated too. He quickly closed his tightly.

"I can't…I can't…" Vicky smirked and upper cut his stomach.

"Come on…it's easy. Just try and do that to me." She obviously wanted a fight. But she wasn't gonna get one out of him. Gary shook his head.

"No, I can't…" Gary kept shaking his head and wasn't looking in her eyes.

"Why not?! Why can't you fight me?! I am hitting you, why can't you just give me something to work with?!" Gary glared at her.

"Because I love you, you witch!"

* * *

Mikki glared at Derek as he dodged all her hits. She caught sight of Luxio in the background. Not just any Luxio but Vicky's. She smirked happily and pointed at Derek.

"Luxio, thundershock!" Luxio quickly heard her voice and knew her as a friend of his mistress. He quickly looked at where she was pointing and in the blink of an eye, fired the attack at him. Derek didn't even have time to turn around as the attack hit him dead on. He glared at the Pokemon in annoyance as he shook off his pain.

"STUPID CREATURE!" He aimed a beam at him. A red hot one. Mikki's eyes widened as she watched. She had to think fast. She knew the moves of a Luxio but she doesn't know the moves that Vicky's Luxio knows. She tried to remember any of the moves that Vicky used for Luxio to help the pokemon out. Mikki looked at the Pokemon, hopelessly. The Pokemon didn't seem to know what to do either at the moment. Paul watched Mikki as her eyes seemed to cloud over with her emotions. Paul couldn't help but feel the sinking in his chest at the sight. It seemed as if in that one second, the whole room had gotten quiet until a yell sounded their ears.

* * *

Me: GARY CONFESSED!! Aww so cute. It is gonna be hard getting everyone else to confess. Oh well, I'll figure something out, I guess.

May: You better!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: And for the whole controlling Vicky thing. It seemed to be a last minute though and I wanted to throw something out there in the story! I mean my original plan was pretty boring...I mean I will have all that stuff in here but I needed something to mix it up a little. Controlling the mind was the first thing on my..well...mind. lol. Besides she isn't going to be controlled very long though. I mean she is a witch, I am pretty sure that she can snap out of it.

Ash: Good to know!

Me: Thanks! So give me your ideas in the-

Everyone: REVIEWS!

Me: Yeah….those.

Everyone: SEE YA!

Me: Seriously….give me your ideas….I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!


	11. Determination and Never Looking Back!

Me: Guess who's back?!

Ash: Santa with the rest of my gifts?!

Me: Um…You still believe in Santa?….

Ash: HE'S REAL, I TELL YA! REAL!

Me: Know what else is real?

Misty: The fact that you don't own Pokemon?

Me: Yeah it's real. I really don't own Pokemon.

Ash: REAL!

Me and Misty: Start the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Determination and Never Looking Back!

Ritchie looked at Tracey as he was in a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond. Tracey saw this and quickly sat on a cloud. He put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Ritchie watched him before sitting on a cloud, cautiously.

"Hey this isn't gonna have me fall through right?" Ritchie said jokingly to try and lighten the mood. Tracey, however, just shook his head. Ritchie sighed tiredly before copying Tracey's position. He then smiled lightly at Tracey. "Come on, Man," Ritchie said to Tracey as he nudged his shoulder. "Dude…seriously…" Tracey sighed before looking at Ritchie.

"What?" Ritchie stood up and crossed his arms.

"You're the King Of Light! You're just as powerful as Derek!" Tracey sighed and shook his head.

"Not without the jewel." Ritchie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET SOME…SOME…" Ritchie repeated that word as he tried to find the right words to continue. "SOME OBJECT TAKE OVER YOU'RE LIFE?!" Tracey sighed before placing his chin in his hand.

"No…" he mumbled. Ritchie put a hand to his ear while grinning cheekily.

"Sorry I can't hear you," Ritchie said playfully. Tracey sighed while hiding a small smile.

"No…" Ritchie leaned closer.

"Sorry, what was that?" Tracey then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"NO! AN OBJECT DOES NOT CONTROL MY LIFE!" Ritchie smiled brightly and pumped his fist.

"That's what I like to hear! So what are you going to do?!" Ritchie said as he was getting Tracey pumped. Tracey stood up and clenched his fist as his eyes burned with determination. "I'M GOING TO GO GET THE OTHERS!"

* * *

Vicky seemed speechless at Gary's outburst. Gary continued to glare at her. Vicky dropped Gary to the floor as her head turned to the side. Unable to tell him anything. As her head turned to the side, she saw Derek aiming at her beloved Luxio. Her eyes widened slightly before she turned her whole body around. Her eyes faded to their original color. Her hand raised in the air as she pointed at upward, determination burning in her eyes.

"Luxio!" Luxio heard her voice and listened to her. "Dodge!" Derek released his attack causing Luxio to jump out of the way. Derek seemed a little shock that Vicky snapped out of it. Vicky reached up and snapped the choker off her neck. She realized that it was controlling her while she was trapped in her body as Derek took control of her body. Derek then glared at her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black pokeball with a red line going down the middle.

"Two can play at this game," he muttered before enlarging the pokeball. "Go Mightyena!" A red light came out of the pokeball as the Pokemon came out. It glared and snarled at Luxio. Vicky quickly dashed over behind her Pokemon. "Start off with tackle!" Mightyena dashed over to Luxio and hit it full force. Luxio flew back a few feet but managed to land on his paws with little damage done. Vicky looked down at her Pokemon.

"You okay?" Luxio shook it's head to dust itself before standing up straight. The determination burned in it's eyes. Vicky smirked slightly when she saw this. "Tackle it!" Luxio ran as fast to the Pokemon as it's feet can go. The Pokemon smirked and waited for orders. However it was shock when it was Vicky's voice that came through. "Follow it up by charge!" Luxio ran even faster and quickly performed the attack before the Pokemon can dodge. It let out a slight howl at the shock and quickly shook the other Pokemon off. Luxio jumped off it and stood in a stance a few feet away. Derek glared.

"Cheap shot," he muttered darkly. He then glared at his Pokemon. "Shake it off!" The Pokemon seemed a little hurt by the attack but not too much. "Use take down!" The Pokemon took down Luxio and Luxio whimpered slightly. "Now use your best bite!" Mightyena bit Luxio as hard as it can. Vicky watched her Pokemon in pain. Derek just smirked as Mightyena seemed to bite even harder at Luxio's squirming. Vicky's eyes narrowed.

"Use thunderbolt!" Mightyena howled loudly as the attack shocked it's body from the outside and inside. Luxio hopped away and bent it's legs slightly as the pain from the bite took over. Vicky looked on at her Pokemon in slight worry.

* * *

Gary watched the battle from a safe distance. He felt reassured that Vicky was herself.

"Do you, like, think she can do it?" Daisy questioned as she looked at the battle. Mikki crossed her arms and nodded.

"Of course! Vicky has been training her Pokemon like crazy. We both have," Mikki said. Dina looked a little uneasy.

"Yeah but Mightyena seems a lot stronger than Luxio." Lucas nodded as he watched the battle.

"Yeah, I mean it is already done evolving. It is in it's strongest form." Gary didn't say anything as he continued to watch the battle.

* * *

"Use dark pulse!" Mightyena performed the move easily. Luxio fell to floor as it took the hit. Vicky looked at Luxio worriedly.

"Luxio!" Luxio stood up shakily and was breathing deeply. Suddenly a white light took over it's body. "Luxio?"

* * *

"It's evolving!" Lily squealed. Lucas watched on in amazement.

"This is just what Vicky needs." Gary smiled widely but still didn't say anything.

* * *

The white light began to expand and take a slightly different form. It took a shape before fading.

"Luxio evolved into a Luxray!" Vicky smiled widely at her, now evolved, Pokemon. It's energy seeming fully restored as it glared at Mightyena. Mightyena took a few steps back while Derek glared at Vicky.

"No matter. We can still beat you." Vicky smirked at his words but held back her comebacks. "Mightyena, use bite again!" Mightyena dashed towards Luxray with it's jaw opened. Luxray stood it's ground and waited for orders.

"Luxray, use thunder fang!" Luxray dashed towards Mightyena as well. It bit the Pokemon, with amazing powers and let out a powerful shock. Mightyena howled loudly at the pain and squirmed. Luxray released it before stepping back a few steps. Mightyena stepped back as well as it tried to gain back it's energy. Derek glared at the battle.

"Get over it," he told Mightyena. Mightyena breathed deeply before getting back into it's stance. "Use dark pulse!" Luxray dashed out to the side and ran against the side.

"Use tackle then use charge beam!" Luxray smashed into the Pokemon before using the charge beam on it. Mightyena hit the floor and stayed down for a while before getting up slowly. Glancing at Derek, it shook it's head before falling back onto the floor and laying there. Luxray saw no threat and went back a few feet. Derek glared at the Pokemon before hissing at it.

"What are you doing?!" Mightyena laid it's head on it's paws before closing it's eyes. Derek huffed before returning the Pokemon. "This is why I barely use my Pokemon," he grumbled to the ball before looking back at Vicky. She had an amused smirk on her face as Luxray stood by her side. She had her arms crossed as she leaned on her foot while the other balanced herself. Derek looked at the chains on her wrists and realized that he still had some control over her. Just as this though crossed his mind, a crash was heard from ceiling as a white beam came out and hit him. He fell back a few feet and onto the floor. He looked up and saw Tracey, who was smiling in triumph. Derek glared at him as his hand rubbed the back of his head. Ritchie hopped through the hole that Tracey made through the ceiling. Everyone looked on it shock and amazement.

"Tracey!" Daisy squealed. Tracey looked at her and winked. Dina shook her head with a wide smile on her face as she looked at Ritchie, who was smiling goofily at everyone. While Tracey was looking at Daisy, Derek looked back at Vicky and the chains on her wrists. He needed help, now. He quickly stood up and flew over to her quickly. Tracey read Derek's thoughts before flying over to Vicky as well. They bother grabbed each of her wrists at the same time. Vicky's eyes flew open widely as the shock spread through both parts of her body. She screamed and shut her eyes tightly in pain while Tracey and Derek still had their hands on her wrists. White beams were flying out on Tracey's side while black beams shot out Derek's side. Suddenly the two beams collided and knocked everyone, including Tracey and Derek back. As this happened, Vicky's scream seized as a dark smoke surrounded her. Blinding herself from everyone's view. Gary stood up and lifted his foot to run over to her until Dina grabbed his arm. Gary looked back at the smoke and waited until it cleared out.

* * *

Ash and Drew looked around them. It was some sort of computer room. Suddenly a door opened. A girl walked in. She had curly brown hair and caramel colored eyes. She wore black, thin, modern glasses as well as a lab coat. Underneath the coat was a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. On her feet were black shoes. She was holding a clip board and jotting something down. She suddenly felt the eyes of the boys on her and snapped her head up. She gasped and glared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ash and Drew didn't know how to react. Ash finally stepped up to her.

"Who are you?" The girl took a step back as she continued to glare at them. She then straightened her coat.

"My name is Emma, Emma Jenson." Drew stepped up and was a little tense.

"What are you doing here?" Emma sighed before adjusting her glasses.

"I was held captive here. He locked me up and kept me here," Emma began to explain before Ash interrupted her.

"That's terrible," Ash said. Emma rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Never said it was pleasant." Drew raised an eyebrow before looking around.

"This doesn't exactly look like a place to lock someone up." Emma shook her head.

"That's because it isn't. He said I can get out of the cell if I help him out with anything he needs. I do want to be a Pokemon researcher so I guess I am the right person for the job," she said the last sentence in a light, dreamy yet sad voice. Ash looked at her in sympathy before looking determined.

"Maybe we can help each other! We can get out of here together. What do ya say?" Ash held out his hand to her. Emma looked at him, then his hand and back to him again. She smiled hopefully and shook his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Misty looked around in the darkness. It seemed to be mocking her as it trapped her in her own thoughts.

_Ash will never love you…._

_Nobody keeps their promises…._

_Poor Misty…._

_Yeah, poor little Misty….._

Misty felt another tear slip down her cheek as the voices rang through the darkness. They sounded almost squeaky yet it was mocking, and it was taunting. Misty let a few more tears spill out.

_No one is there for you….._

_You're all alone……._

'_I'm all alone…' _She repeated to herself. She turned her head to the side, and watched the scene of her leaving Ash over and over again. It was as if someone had it on replay over and over again.

* * *

Violet and Brock continued to walk around the mansion. The photo that Violet found was still tucked inside her pocket. Violet was looking at the floor as the photo was burned into her mind.

'_What could this photo mean?….Maybe there is more to it….' _Violet looked up at Brock and saw that he was turned around. She reached into her pocket to look at the photo again but Brock quickly turned around right as she was about to pull it out. Her hand quickly let go of the photo as she let it dangle out slightly from her back pocket.

"Hey," Brock started as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?" Violet blushed at his concern as her head snapped up to look at him. She flashed him a million dollar smile.

"Like, yeah. I'm, like, okay." Brock smiled back and nodded before turning around. Violet sighed happily as she followed him. Her thought to examine the photo long forgotten.

But the one thing that she didn't notice about the photo was the smudged writing on the back.

* * *

Dawn stepped forward into the room that Kenny showed her. There strapped onto beds was May and Misty. Dawn dashed forward to their sides and shook them.

"May! Misty!" Neither of them responded. Dawn looked at them and realized they were crying. She turned to Kenny. "They aren't waking up." Kenny walked up and looked at them. He noticed they had a dark aurora around them.

"Derek probably did this to them." Dawn looked on worriedly. She looked back at her friends before looking at Kenny again.

"What do we do?"

* * *

The smoke finally began to clear. They saw the shape of one girl lying down. She was probably asleep. The other one was beginning to wake up as she sat up. The smoke finally cleared and there was a sight, they didn't expect to see.

The first figure was lying down and was wearing the jail clothes that were put on her before. However the chains were broken apart on the ground around her. They had a slight burnt look to them as well.

The other figure was wearing the clothes that Vicky was wearing when she was mind controlled. The figure that was dressed up in the clothes that Vicky wore when she was mind controlled, began to sit up and had her hair covering her face but it was obviously a girl.

"Vicky?" At the sound of Gary's voice, her head snapped up. Gary gasped as he realized it was Vicky. He looked back at the figure lying down and realized that, that it was also Vicky. However the Vicky that was sitting up, looked like how Vicky did but in her evil form. Her eyes were that dark green. The Vicky that was lying down was beginning to stir as her eyes fluttered open. The green color that Vicky's eyes were naturally. Gary looked at her then at the evil Vicky. The evil Vicky stood up ad glared at Gary.

"It's Victoria."

The other figure began to rise. She stood up perfectly and faced the group. Now this was the Vicky that everyone was used to. She dusted herself off and held her head in pain. She lifted her head with her hand still on it and gasped as she saw, well, herself.

They both leaned slightly away from each other with their legs spread out to balance themselves. One arm behind their backs, in case the other was going to hit them. The other arm was raised as they pointed to each other. Both mouths agape.

"Who are you?! Me?! Who are you?!" They said in unison as they looked at each other. Everyone looked back and forth between the two girls until Lily and Daisy began to clutch their head before speaking in unison.

"I am, like, so confused."

* * *

"So what do you have planned, Emma?" Emma was putting a whole bunch of chemicals into one jar.

"I am making a formula that should give you boys powers. Powers strong enough to beat Derek." Drew and Ash smiled at each other at her plan before watching her. She put in a few chemicals before lifting up the last one. It was a pure bloody red color. Drew looked at it before crossing his arms.

"What is that?" Emma grinned wickedly at his question.

"Derek's blood," she answer. Ash and Drew cringed in disgust. Emma's face calmed as she began to think out loud. "It should have a sample of his power in it." She took the blood and poured it into the jar. She then stirred it all together over the small fire before facing the boys with it. It was a black liquid with a gray puffs of smoke coming out of it. Ash looked at it, uneasily.

"What is that?" Emma grinned at it proudly.

"This is the formula. It's done," she said as she poured it into two small glasses. "You boys ready?" Drew and Ash looked at each other and shared a look. Ash's eyes turned determined as he nodded and took the glass. Drew still looked a little unsure but took the cup. They both looked at each other before gulping down the drink and never looking back. They didn't notice Emma's eyes widened nor did they see her falling backwards in shock. She grabbed her clipboard tightly before holding a hand out to the boys.

"WAIT! I MESSED UP!"

* * *

Vicky stepped up to Victoria as she looked her up and down as Victoria did the same for her. They gave each other a hard look before crossing their arms at the same time. Suddenly a purple blast hit Victoria and sent her flying a few feet away. Everyone blinked in shock and turned their heads in the direction of the beam. Dina was there with a slight panic look in her eyes. Her eyes were alert as she looked at everyone.

"WHAT?! SHE WAS FREAKING ME OUT!" They turned back to Victoria, who growled and quickly shot up heading towards Dina. Vicky dashed forward in front of Dina. Her hands glowing the bright green color. Victoria glared at her and clapped her hands, making them glow a darker green color. Derek smirked as he took a stance next to Victoria. A few dark Pokemon began to come out from the shadows with the same red eyes as Derek. They all stood behind Victoria and Derek. Mikki, Dina, and Gary all took stances next to Vicky with their hands glowing. The rest of the gang took out a pokeball or two as they saw the Pokemon behind Derek. They all enlarged their pokeballs as they looked as determined as they can be.

"Ready?" Vicky narrowed her eyes at Derek's question.

"As we'll ever be," she replied before smirking. "Though you seem to be out numbered." Derek smirked as his eyes held a hidden glow.

"Not for long…"

* * *

May sighed into the darkness before standing up. She looked around and noticed a little orange light in the distance. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at it.

"What is that," she asked herself as she began to walk forward. May kept walking towards the orange light but watched as it slowly dimmed the closer she got to it. May then broke out into a run as she kept her eyes on nothing but the orange light. She watched the light begin to take shape as a young girl. And not just any girl, May realized. Her eyes widened as slight hope took over her sapphire orbs. "MISTY!!" Misty, however, didn't move or even seem to know she was there. May continued to walk forward but quickly hit some sort of wall or glass. She groaned and rubbed her nose before pressing her hands against the glass. Suddenly May heard annoying and squeaky voices echoing around Misty.

_Ash will never love you…._

_Nobody keeps their promises…._

_Poor Misty…._

_Yeah, poor little Misty….._

"Misty!" May called but Misty still didn't hear her. "Don't listen to them! Misty!" May watched as a tear slid down Misty's face. _'I've never seen her like this….The Misty I know is always tough…What's happening to her?…'_

_No one is there for you….._

_You're all alone……._

"No! Misty! I'm here for you! Ash is here for you!" May tried to desperately call out to her. "WE'RE ALL HERE FOR YOU!" May watched as Misty didn't move an inch. "We would drop everything we're doing just to make sure you're okay," May said trying to talk to her. Misty still didn't move. May's eyes burned as she sucked in as much air as she could. Her cheeks turning a slight red color as well. Her mouth opened as wide as it could.

"MISTY!" It was a loud and strong scream. Her scream echoed around the darkness. Misty blinked as her tears dried as she heard the familiar scream. She sat up slightly before calling back.

"MAY!" May's head was resting against the glass as she knew that if Misty didn't hear her scream, she wouldn't hear anything. Her eyes perked up as she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Misty sitting up and looking at her.

"MISTY!" She cried more joyously. Suddenly the glass seemed to disappear as May ran towards Misty. Before Misty can so much as get up, May got on her knees right next to Misty on the floor and hugged her tightly. She cried into her shoulder. "Misty! What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here?" Misty hugged May back before blinking her eyes.

"I don't know," she muttered to herself in disbelieve. "I don't know," she repeated as she cursed herself for not knowing what to do.

* * *

Me: I was so lost as to what to do for this chapter, it isn't even funny.

Ash: HAHAHA!

Me: *looks at him weirdly* I said it isn't even funny, Ash.

Ash: Oh…

Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway…So I was lost and then we had a black out for almost a week so even if I had an idea, I couldn't type it up. *sweat drop* But everything is good now.

Misty: So remember guys to…

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: Yeah, that. Anyway, I am also a little busy thinking about my next stories and what not! So…

Everyone: Thanks for reading!


	12. You Make Me Wanna Scream!

Alright guys, here is the story! I know some of you are probably groaning saying "Geez this chick is lazy! I mean not updating her story in months! What is this?"

Alright well…It's true, I'm lazy! *sweat drop* But the reason I wasn't able to update this is because I caught a massively bad virus…Well not me but my computer…and…Ack! you know what I mean! *waves hand*

So here's the thing….My internet was the only thing that wasn't working. So I spent most of my time writing the story until my dad took it in to get fixed. So just incase he decided to delete everything, I saved the chapter to my flash drive.

So I got my laptop back and I was right about him deleting everything. But luckily I had my flash drive! *holds up flash drive* Yeah…my flash drive sucks and apparently didn't save it like I thought it did…*throws flash drive across the room*

In the end, I had to rewrite this chapter. I was going to do it by writing about what I remembered about the chapter. But if I do that, the update wouldn't have been for another LONG TIME and I REALLY want to finish this story soon. This chapter is mainly something I just whipped together in one night. Sorry for the delay but here is the chapter! _

_**Chapter 12: You Make Me Wanna Scream**_

Vicky blinked in confusion at Derek's words. She eyed Derek carefully as he held a secret smile with knowing eyes. Vicky also noticed Derek's eyes would flicker towards the necklace around Gary's neck. _'Wait…Gary isn't on Derek's side anymore….So that means….' _Vicky began to think before her eyes widened. _'He's going after the jewel himself!' _

"Got that right, Kid," Derek laughed as he heard Vicky's thoughts before flying towards Gary. Vicky quickly slammed him into the wall on his side. Victoria immediately jumped to Derek's aid. Her feet started glowing with the same glow that on her hands as she threw a kick at Vicky. Vicky dodged it, just barely. Vicky jumped back a few feet but Victoria followed with multiple fiery punches and kicks. Vicky cupped her hands as she made a glow of green appear in her hands. She then threw it towards Victoria. Victoria flew back a few feet. Vicky panted slightly before examining the others.

Vicky noticed Tracey fighting off Derek. She figured he probably read his thoughts and knew the situation. She glanced at Lily, Daisy, Lucas, and Ritchie. They were battling off the Pokemon, trying to keep them as far away from them as possible. Mikki and Dina had just finished fighting off the Pokemon and trapping them in a sphere of blue and purple. The rest of the Pokemon were fighting Lily's, Daisy's, and Lucas' Pokemon. However Paul and Gary were nowhere in sight.

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard and shook the castle. Vicky fell to the floor and held her hands over her head, in case anything fell. Dina clutched the table beside her as everyone fell to the ground. Derek and Victoria, however, took flight and just looked around the castle with knowing yet impatient eyes. Tracey looked at them and narrowed his eyes. They were up to something.

Suddenly, two blurs flew past them so quickly, some of the concrete split in half. The two figures then flew up and floated back to back with sinister smiles with crossed arms. Half of their faces were covered with smoke. Everything from the nose and under was visible. They're eyes and hair were hidden.

Loud footsteps were heard running down the hallway. Finally a girl hunched over with her hands on her knees while panting. She looked up before adjusting her glasses.

"I miscalculated the amount of blood," she breathed before taking a gulp of air. "There was more of Derek's power in it then I calculated." Tracey blinked at her before raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" The girl sighed before answering Tracey's question.

"Emma, and I will explain what happened later." Dina narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she read her mind. Dina then slapped her forehead.

"YOU FORGOT TO CARRY THE ONE!" Emma groaned in frustration before stomping her foot.

"I know!" Emma shouted before pouting and crossing her arms. Everyone looked on in confusion. The other witches and warlocks didn't even bother reading their minds. Even Tracey looked confused. Mikki leaned over and whispered to Vicky.

"When do we get to the action?" Mikki said while looking at Vicky. Vicky leaned on one foot and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"At this rate…never." Mikki sighed in agreement. Lily gasped and pointed to the figures, who finally revealed their faces.

"IT'S ASH AND DREW!" Mikki looked at the Emma slowly.

"What did you do?" Emma grabbed her own hair roughly as she groaned again.

"I FORGOT TO CARRY THE ONE! SUE ME!" Mikki pointed a finger in her face.

"Don't tempt me!" Dina walked between the two with her arms up.

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME!" She then lowered her arms. "Be alert." They all immediately went back into their stances including Derek and Victoria.

"You are trying to distract us." Derek snarled before throwing blasts at them. They all began to dodge and fire back. Vicky, Mikki and Tracey were combing their attacks and shooting out their blasts. Lily's and Daisy's voice rang out as they screamed their commands in a high pitch voice. Lucas was yelling too but nowhere near as high pitched. Ritchie was shouting at everyone to dodge and fire as he ducked multiple attacks while giving his Pokemon orders. Dina felt like her head was splitting at all the action going on around her. Then one of Derek's blasts managed to hit Dina causing her to fall back.

Dina blew a bang out of her face in frustration. She then stood up straight and raised her fists. She held up one finger on each fist and made them glow a purple color.

"This," she began to say before dodging a multicolored blast. If she wasn't annoyed before, she is now. "NEEDS TO STOP!" She waved her fingers and made the blasts stop mid air.

"Like, what was that?" Daisy questioned. Mikki's jaw dropped.

"You GOTTA teach me how to do that…"

Dina quickly made her move before anyone can make hit her. She circled the blasts above her head and made them blend into one. She then fired it at Derek. Derek waved his hand and made it break apart. Victoria was about to make the blasts fly back to them. However while she was taking aim at the group, she paused.

"Wait," she said suspiciously. "Where's Plum Head and Spiky?" Mikki and Vicky snorted slightly with little giggles.

"Plum Head…" Mikki said quietly with a giggle.

"Spiky…" Vicky said while covering her mouth and giggling to Mikki, who giggled back. Dina gave them a sharp look making Mikki and Vicky swallow their giggles. Vicky coughed loudly while Mikki scratched her head.

"So NOT funny…" Mikki said while slapping a hand on her hip. Vicky blew out her lips as it made a "pft" sound.

"Yeah, and not the right time either." Vicky and Mikki shook their heads at each other in disparagement. When Dina turned around, they both nodded their heads at each other with wide smiles. A dark green blast quickly hit both of them. Vicky winced at the hit and closed her eyes tightly. She felt the burning sensation on her face and body from the hit. She felt her skin turn increasingly warm. Vicky realized it hurt to move. None the less, She opened them slowly and saw Mikki clutching her hair. Her hair was standing up and looked slightly burnt. Her eyes quickly grew large before she began to scream.

"SHE HURT ME! LOOK AT MY HAIR! THAT COULD'VE BEEN MY BODY! I COULD'VE DIED!" Her loud screams echoed the halls. Dina opened her mouth to yell at her to stop being a baby and that now isn't the time. Victoria glared at Mikki in annoyance.

"SILENCE!" Mikki continued to scream and glare at her. Her cheeks turning slightly red at the thought of being nearly burnt to a crisp.

"I COULD'VE DIED YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE-" She began but was quickly cut off by a large beam from Victoria. Mikki screamed again in surprise. Vicky watched as a blue sonic waves burst out of her mouth and made the beam stop and break apart. Vicky's eyes lit up at this.

"THAT'S IT!" Vicky fell to the floor next to her and took a deep gulp of air. She then screamed out of her mouth. Green sonic waves come out of her mouth. Mikki quickly saw this and screamed even more as blue sonic waves came out of her mouth. It shook and tore at their surroundings. Dina smiled widely even though she was clutching her ears. Dina opened her mouth and screamed as well. Purple sonic waves shot out at her mouth. Tracey smiled at this and put a shield around himself and the others so they don't get affected. Everything but the walls fell apart. The girls stopped screaming as they looked at their surroundings in accomplishment. Everyone else blinked in amazement. Mikki smiled widely and crossed her arms.

"How's THAT for baby." Vicky nodded before snapping her fingers. Mikki's hair went back to normal. Mikki smiled before running her hands through her hair. Everyone felt a little relieved for some odd reason. Dina blinked at this feeling before glancing around the room.

"Wait…." Dina said while looking around the room. "Where _did_ they go?"

"They, like, ran away!" Lily said while pouting. "And, like, just when I was, like, getting into the battle." Mikki waved a fist in the air.

"Cowards!"

"Well that seemed to have worked for awhile…." Lucas said. "But I still think we need to find them." Tracey's eyes turned lighter as he looked serious. Lily leaned over to Mikki.

"What's he doing?" Mikki whispered back to her.

"He's trying to look for them." Ritchie looked confused.

"Wait….Gary and Paul?" Lucas blinked before bringing a hand to his chin.

"I thought he was looking for Derek and Victoria…." Lucas commented. Mikki shook her head in confusion before asking her question.

"What happened to Ash and Drew?" Emma groaned and leaned on Vicky's shoulder in frustration.

"I was trying to give them some powers so they can help out," she said before sighing. "Derek's blood had more of his power in it than I thought." Vicky hummed to herself in thought before looking at Mikki.

"I don't know whether to be amazed or concerned." Mikki and Vicky then shared a look before shrugging. Dina rubbed her head in annoyance at their questions and talking. It was almost like they were acting as if everything is okay.

Weren't they just seconds away from a battle? Why would they just stop? Dina sighed again as she realized they probably went looking for the jewel. But still, what just happened?

Just then Lily and Daisy opened their mouths to ask another question. Dina held up her finger.

"STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS! NOW ISN'T THE TIME!" Everyone shut their mouths and held their hands behind their backs. Dina's eyes fired brilliantly. "No more fooling around!"

Ritchie didn't know whether to be scared or impressed. Tracey sighed at them before rubbing his head.

"I can't find them….My powers aren't that strong right now." Lucas stepped forward and began to walk in a circle in thought.

"Well we know Derek is after the jewel." Vicky nodded.

"And the jewel is with Gary." Mikki also nodded before commenting.

"And Gary is probably with Paul." Lucas nodded before snapping his fingers.

"So if we find them," he began to say before smiling. "We find the jewel." Daisy huffed before putting her hands on her hips.

"Like, I could've told you that!" Everyone but Lucas snickered while Tracey and Dina sighed.

This is going to take a while.

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT THEM?" Victoria huffed before crossing her arms. She then made a dark green form in the shape of Vicky. She raised her fists and began to furiously punch the form. "I WANT TO FIGHT THOSE LOSERS NOW!" Derek smirked before crossing the fingers on his left hand with his right hand.

"Oh stop," Derek snickered. "I want that jewel. We only fight them if they interfere." Victoria huffed again.

"What? You're too weak now," she snarled at him. Derek glared at her before sighing heavily through his nose.

"No," he spat back at her. "I just want that jewel."

"Why don't we just get rid of them now? Why do we keep on running away?" Derek glared at her with his fists burning red.

"BECAUSE I JUST SAID SO!" Victoria groaned to herself but didn't say anything more. Ash and Drew were trailing close behind. They were entering the same room that Brock and Violet were in. Derek began to skim the floor before his face looked slightly panicked. "Where is it?" He said before flying around the room looking for something. Victoria looked at him stupidly.

"Just what are you looking for?" Derek was now looking through books and throwing them around the room. Derek ran a hand through his hair before snarling.

"A picture of my parents and myself from a long time ago," he said. Victoria snickered while holding a hand to her mouth. Derek turned around and glared at her.

"THERE WAS A SPECIAL SPELL ON THE BACK OF IT!" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"And just what spell?" Derek smirked slightly despite his frustration.

"Let's just say…We need it."

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"Brock," Violet said while trudging her feet. "I don't even know what we are looking for anymore." Brock sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"You're right," he said. Brock then began to walk back. "We should probably find the others." Violet sighed tiredly. Brock smiled slightly and put a hand under her chin while pushing it up slightly. "Hey," he said softly while grinning. "For all we know, Mikki and the girls probably fought what ever evil is going on and are trying to find us so we can go home," he said in a rush as he tried to explain his mind. Violet smiled slightly and grabbed his hand.

"You're probably right."

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"WAIT," Ash shouted. "So we aren't seeing the devil anymore? We are going to look for a picture?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"No…" Victoria glared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Victoria snarled as she flew up to his face after getting tired of not know what is going on. Her hands began to glow fiercely. Derek just narrowed his eyes.

"Those kids keep on interfering!" Victoria bowed her head as her hands began to glow even more darkly.

"Well you know what…"

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

Dawn looked around the room but specifically two girls.

"MISTY! MAY!" She ran over to them with Kenny trailing close behind. Kenny look over them and gave them a slight shake.

"They're sleeping…." he murmured. Dawn glared at him before opening her mouth and taking in a deep breathe. She then let it all out in a piercing scream. Once she was done screaming, she looked down at May and Misty. Kenny crossed his arms before raising an eyebrow. "May is a heavy sleeper." Dawn shook her head.

"But not Misty…."

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"What?" Derek smirked while rolling his eyes.

Victoria lifted her head with dark eyes. The fire in her hands burned and lifted up highly from the intense heat.

"I'm taking matters into my own hands."

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

Daisy stepped up before looking at everyone else.

"Alright," she shouted to get everyone's attention. "We have quite a few problems on our hands. So everyone needs to split up! Lucas and Lily," she started to say while looking at them. "I want you to find Dawn and Kenny!"

"Right!" Lucas said. Daisy nodded before turning to everyone else.

"Ritchie!" Ritchie raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What?"

"I want you to find Violet and Brock!" Ritchie nodded and gave her a thumbs up with a wink.

"I am all over it, Daisy!" Daisy smirked.

"Good!" Daisy pointed a finger to Tracey. "TRACEY!" Tracey blinked at her but didn't bother to remind her that he was king and should be the one giving orders.

"Yes, Daisy?"

"You and I will go find Gary and Paul!" Tracey shrugged before nodding.

"Dina, Mikki and Vicky! I want you three to find Derek and his minions!" Mikki snorted.

"Minions?" Daisy ignored her.

"EVERYONE GOT IT?" Everyone nodded and didn't bother questioning her. "GOOD! NOW MOVE OUT!"

"What about me?" Emma asked. Daisy sweat dropped and scratched her cheek lightly before sighing. She was on a roll. Suddenly her eyes lit up before smiling widely.

"You go make an antidote for Ash and Drew!" Emma nodded. Daisy smiled in accomplishment. "ALRIGHT! MOVE OUT!" Lucas grabbed Lily's hand and ran down the hallway. Ritchie pulled out a pokeball and let out Sparky (his Pikachu). The Pokemon began to sniff the area before taking down a hallway with Ritchie on his heels. Emma opened up a wall and pulled a secret lever before falling through the floor. Vicky, Mikki, and Dina blew a hole in the roof before taking flight. Tracey walked over to Daisy and wrapped his arms around her waist and taking flight as well.

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"Like, DAWN!" Lily cupped her hands over her mouth as she shouted down the hallway. Lucas also cupped his hands over his mouth before shouting as well.

"KENNY!" Lily huffed before leaning on a nearby bookshelf.

"Like, where can they, like be?" Lucas sighed.

"I don't know," he replied before walking near her on the bookshelf. He skimmed the books in mild interest. Lily crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"They're, like, probably making out somewhere." Lily opened her eyes and saw, what looked like, Lucas gazing intently at her. She blinked and felt the heat creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. Her blush darkened when she saw his hand come towards her face. Her heartbeat raced as she waited for the hand to cup her cheek. However, she was shocked when he moved his hand past her and instead moved to take a book off the shelf near her. He began to pull the book out when suddenly the entire book shelf turned.

"WHOA!"

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"PIKA!" Sparky shouted as he bounded down the hallway. Ritchie followed close behind with a smile on his face.

"ALRIGHT, SPARKY!" Ritchie turned down one more hall and saw Violet and Brock. "HEY GUYS!" Brock and Violet turned around and smiled widely.

"See Violet, I told you they were looking for us and we can go home!" Violet smiled brightly and nodded. Ritchie, who didn't hear them, ran towards them with Sparky.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

"May…." Misty began to say as her eyes held that familiar fire in them. "We're gonna get out here. I am not waiting for someone to get us out." May blinked at her.

"But how are we going to get out?" Misty smirked as her eyes sparkled with the intelligence.

"Don't you realize what is going on? We're not dead or anything like that." May looked at Misty curiously.

"Then what are we?" Misty smiled sadly but knowingly.

"What was happening to me…..wasn't the first time. It was a nightmare." May put a hand on her shoulder. Misty shook her head. "But don't you get it….It was a nightmare. A nightmare. A memory." May blinked in confusion.

"You….lost me." Misty chuckled.

"May….we're just asleep."

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

Emma groaned as she rested her head in her arms. Books, papers and test tubes were all around her.

"How am I supposed to do this? I don't know what to do. Especially when the subjects aren't even here." Emma sighed as she glanced around. Her eyes caught sight on a book of mythical creatures and a book about the human body just underneath it. She threw the book to the side and opened the book on the human body. She didn't notice the book on mythical creatures open up to a page on vampires. All she wanted to know is about the human body and how to reverse this.

_*****Halloween Spooks!*****_

Vicky, Mikki and Dina were all flying through the skies at amazing speeds.

"Hey…Isn't that…Gary and Paul?" Dina said. Mikki and Vicky's eyes immediately lit up.

"Gary! Paul!" Gary and Paul both looked up. Gary began to wave wildly while Paul just grunted.

"VICKY! MIKKI! DINA!" Gary shouted. Paul just crossed his arms as he looked up at them. Vicky and Mikki laughed and waved at them.

"Guys!" Dina shouted as she pointed straight ahead. There was Derek and Tracey. Daisy was running on the ground below desperately trying to keep up with them.

"There going after the jewel…." Mikki muttered. Suddenly all of them zoomed towards Gary. Vicky flew forward and landed on Gary. She straddled his stomach as he blushed.

"Um…I missed you too?" Vicky leaned forward quickly and Gary closed his eyes thinking she was going to kiss him. Vicky grabbed the jewel and snapped it off of his neck. "OW!" He said as he held the back of his neck which was slightly red. Vicky looked up slightly and saw Derek heading towards her and Gary. Vicky quickly back flipped off of Gary and took off into the air again. Gary looked on in confusion and saw Derek flying towards him. He rolled to the side but Derek grabbed his collar.

"Where is it?" Gary shrugged. Derek growled before dropping him to the floor. He then searched for it and saw it in Vicky's hand. He then took after Vicky. Vicky just smirked and began to fly faster. Vicky gasped as she saw Victoria fly in front of her. In her shock, Vicky dropped the jewel.

"MIKKI!" Vicky shouted as she watched the jewel fall. Mikki quickly swooped down and caught it.

"GOT IT!" She squealed excitedly as she waved it in the air.

"ASHTON! ANDREW! GET IT!" Derek yelled while pointing to the jewel. However they didn't listen to him. Derek blinked in shock. Victoria smirked.

'_They're mine now…' _Victoria told Derek through his mind. Derek just stared at her in amazement. Victoria turned to Ash and Drew and pointed to the jewel. Ash and Drew flew towards Mikki. Mikki's eyes widened at this.

"DINA! CATCH!" She screamed as she threw it to her. Dina caught it and began to fly away. Derek swore under his breathe before flying after her.

"GARY!" Dina yelled as she tossed it to him. Gary caught it and put it around his neck. He took flight with Paul following close behind. Daisy was watching this from down below in confusion.

"Are they, like, playing catch?" Daisy questioned. Tracey shrugged at her before flying with Gary and Paul. Dina watched as Derek, Victoria, Ash, and Drew all went after Gary, Paul, and Tracey. Mikki stood in front of Vicky and Dina with her arms opened, and her fingers stretched out.

"Let's go!" Vicky grabbed one of Mikki's hands and extended her hand to Dina. Dina grabbed both of their hands and made her body glow a purple color. Vicky glowed a green color while Mikki glowed a blue color.

"Okay, go!" Dina said and all the girls began to spin around rapidly as the colors began to blend together. It began to form a ball shape. Once it formed, it shot out towards Derek, Victoria and the gang. Derek, Victoria and the gang got hit forcefully against a huge rock. Daisy, who magically changed into her cheerleading outfit, began to shout at them.

"WHOOHOO," she squealed while waving her pom poms around. The three witches giggled at her in amusement. Gary looked confused as to how she managed to change without them noticing. Paul didn't care and stood his ground. Tracey was looking at her with a light blush on his cheeks. "Like, what? Dawn isn't, like, here to cheer," Daisy said as she put a hand on her hip. She then flipped her hair over her shoulder before waving her pom poms around again. "GOOOOOOO GOOD GUYS!" Daisy shouted. Derek growled at her and fired at her. Daisy screamed and ducked out of the way. "Oh no…." Daisy said quietly while looking at her hand. Tracey flew down next to her.

"Daisy! Are you okay?" Tracey asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Daisy raised her head with fire burning in her eyes.

"YOU, LIKE, MADE ME BREAK A NAIL!" She screamed before pulling out a pokeball. "LIKE, GO DEWGONG!" A red light jumped out of the ball and took shape into Dewgong. "DEWGONG, LIKE, USE ICE BEAM ON DEREK!" The Dewgong fired the beam out through his mouth and towards Derek. Derek gasped before getting completely frozen in the ice. Vicky flew up to him and tapped the glass. Derek continued to stay frozen.

"So…we won?" Mikki jumped into the air with a wide smile.

"WHOOHOO!" Victoria smirked with a glowed hand.

"Not quite."

_**End of Chapter!**_

Oh…Yeah, not THAT great. In case you are wondering…yes, I am prolonging the big scene a little more. *slams hand onto head* It's not my fault! I wrote the fight scene like a….BAZILLION times. But I really suck at it. *sweat drop*

So please…feel free to give me an idea as to what to do. =D

Review!


End file.
